


For Your Safety || NCTxReader (F!)

by AgentLin



Series: A/B/O [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha NCT 127, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruises, Drugs, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gen, Humiliation, Multi, Omega Reader, Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: It was decided long ago that omegas needed to be protected and kept out of the general public, and that’s been the norm for years. Any omega born in society was allowed to remain with their family until the age of eighteen. Some said you were lucky to be an omega but you didn’t completely trust this claim of paradise awaiting you, so before it was your time to go you ran. You managed to build a life for yourself and be normal, that is until one day you make a fatal mistake that threatens to destroy everything you’ve built.





	1. Chapter 1

You were lost in thought as you made your way home. You had a project that needed to be done by tomorrow or else your boss would have your head. Since you were so preoccupied with your worries you didn’t notice the person in front of you and ran right into them. You fell on your ass, dropping your things, but quickly apologizing.

“I’m so sorry, this was my fault, I didn’t pay attention to where I was going.”

“That’s alright.”

You were grabbing your things when a hand was suddenly in your field of vision. You blushed, but quickly calmed down and accepted the help. Once you were on your feet your eyes met and you froze. The man before you was dressed in a black suit, the other behind him dressed the same, leaning against a black SUV, they were government agents. They were rarely seen in public, so them being there meant one thing, they were picking up an omega.

“I’m Jaehyun, are you okay?”

“I… I’m fine.” Your voice was shaking. “Sorry again.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? It’s the suit isn’t? Not used to seeing a government agent in broad daylight. I assure you, I’m a normal person, just like you.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, of course.”

“Do you need-”

“Jaehyun. Let’s go.” 

Two other suits walked out of a building, a young boy with them. One of them walked past you to put a bag in the trunk, the guy behind Jaehyun opening the car door for the young boy, gesturing for him to get in.

“Gimme a sec, Taeyong.” Jae chuckled. “I gotta go, but could I get your name? Maybe your number too? I’d like to-”

“No! No, that’s not a good idea.”

You smiled apologetically and then walked past him, wanting to get away as soon as possible. You didn’t get far, barely stepping past the SUV when a hand suddenly grabbed your wrist and held you back. You swallowed nervously, slowly turning around. For some reason your eyes darted to the SUV, the guy named Taeyong sitting in the front passenger seat, glaring at you. Your eyes quickly went back to Jaehyun.

He was staring at you curiously, his head slightly tilted to the side. You were shaking a bit, hoping he’d let you go. Instead he pulled you towards him, leaning in close to take in your scent. You were ready to punch him and run if things went south, but thankfully he just let you go. You backed up a bit, weary of the situation, but he was smiling again.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you, you just seemed… interesting. I know agents can be scary.” The car honked, Jae looking back to see Tae tapping his wrist. “I really do have to go, can I at least have your name? Please?”

“Renee.” You lied. “My name’s Renee.”

“It was nice meeting you, Renee.”

“Right.”

You bowed and then went off, trying your best not to run. Moments later you saw the SUV drive past you, and you could finally take a breath. You hurried home, your heart pounding in your chest. You threw your things down on the couch and rushed to the kitchen, rummaging through a cabinet for your pill bottle. You quickly took a pill and fell to the floor, taking a deep breath.

It had been decided long ago that omegas needed special care and protection, so a whole new division was created for that purpose. Omegas nowadays lived out their lives in a safe, undisclosed government location, well taken care of. Because of that omegas born in normal society became a rarity, but it happened nonetheless, you were proof of that. For those like you, you’d get to remain with your parents until you came of age, until your eighteenth birthday, then they’d come for you.

Your high school friends seemed rather jealous that you were going to live a luxurious care free life, but you weren’t excited for it. Everyone understood why omegas were taken, they could cause problems but there were ways to control it, so this extreme method wasn’t really necessary. Once the law was put into place omega suppressants were outlawed, and it was clear that the decision was final.

Despite the promise of care, there were those who didn’t trust what the government said. There were rumors about what really happened to omegas, and none of it sounded good. You didn’t want to be taken, you wanted to live out your life like a normal person, and the only way to do that was to run. You found someone who could provide you with suppressants, glad to know not everyone was on board with omega law. They were also kind enough to get you connected with someone who could forge some documents for you and help you make a new life for yourself. Before your eighteenth birthday came around you were gone.

For the last couple of years you’ve lived well. You had a job, an apartment, and no one knew the truth. Of course you had to forsake dating, too afraid to let anyone get close and possibly find out the truth. You were happy though cause that life was yours. Although that run in with a government agent scared you half to death.

The suppressants you took also helped you mask your scent. To the average person you were a beta, it also helped that no one really knew the scent of an omega anymore, so it was easy to hide. The only people who might be able to tell your scent was off was those who worked closely with omegas, like that Jaehyun guy, but luckily he didn’t notice anything. At least that’s what you thought, but days later there was a knock at your door.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Hello.” 

When you opened the door you recognized that Taeyong guy from before, Jaehyun and one of the other suits you saw before with him. You swallowed nervously.

“We’re with the Omega Care and Protection Division, may we come in?”

You didn’t get the chance to answer before Taeyong pushed past you and into your apartment, briefcase in hand. Jaehyun took your arm and pulled you along. You saw another seven guys walk into your apartment before the door shut behind you. They split up and started going through your things, ransacking your apartment. 

Jaehyun sat you down on the couch, keeping an eye on you, smile on his face. Taeyong sat down on another couch, putting his briefcase on the coffee table and opening it up. You had no idea what was going on, you wanted to run, but you had to keep calm. Freaking out or any other extreme emotion would cause your body to burn through the suppressant.

“Can I… offer you something to drink? Water? Coffee? I think I have some-”

“I’m good.” Taeyong interrupted. “The rest of you can help yourselves.”

“Um…”

“Doyoung, can I get some water?” Jaehyun asked. “Please.”

“Sure.”

You glanced back, seeing that one of the guys looking through your kitchen stopped his search and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. You expected Jaehyun to drink it but instead he offered it to you. You took it, taking a sip before setting it on the table. You looked around, hearing the others moving around your apartment, you could only see a few of them. 

“What’s… what’s going on?”

“I think you know, Renee.” Taeyong taunted. 

“I… I don’t… so I would appreciate it if you told me. I could be of more use, I don’t think it’s necessary to have so many of you here.”

“Given the situation, it’s very necessary.”

“What situ-”

“Found something.”

Someone came into the living room, handing Taeyong some papers. You quickly recognized those to be yours, your fake ones anyway. You swallowed your fear, keeping a smile on your face.

“Thank you, Mark.” 

“I could have given those to you if you asked, would have been faster.”

Mark glanced over at you, smirk on his face. He made you more nervous with the way he looked at you. Your eyes quickly went back to Taeyong who was typing away, some kind of computer in the briefcase. You knew what would come up once he looked up your paperwork. An ordinary job wouldn’t notice anything but they weren’t ordinary.

You glanced at the door momentarily. They hadn’t locked it, so there was a chance, but making a straight run for it would only get you caught. You needed a plan. Suddenly another boy came into the living room, file in hand, you knew exactly what that was.

“Found this in a box, hidden in the closet under a pile of shirts.”

“Ah, lovely, thank you, Haechan.”

“More than just work papers.”

Haechan smirked at Mark, apparently happy to provide more than the other did. That file had your birth certificate and every other document you needed forged.

“Of course I hid those, they’re important, I can’t just leave them lying around. Again, I could have helped if you just…”

You grew quiet when you realized they weren’t listening to you. Taeyong went through the papers from the file, going back and forth from them to the screen. You needed to think but there was too much pressure in that room.

“If you don’t need my help going through my apartment then may I use the bathroom?”

“Sure, Jaehyun, take her.”

You stood up, heading over to the bathroom. Jaehyun followed you, as you were closing the door he said he’d be right outside waiting for you. That was expected but at least you were alone now. You took a deep breath, and went over what you knew. Jaehyun was out the door, three other guys in your living room, two in the kitchen, and on the way over you saw another in your room, leaving another three to be somewhere else in the apartment.

It took you a second but you realized the bathroom hadn’t been searched. You opened the mirror cabinet, relieved to see one of your pill bottles. They were a bit older but left there for emergencies like this one. It wasn’t good to take more than one a day, but you knew you were burning through the one you had already taken and would need another one to be safe. Since you were gonna make a run for it, you put the bottle in your pocket.

You took a deep breath, flushing the toilet and turning on the faucet to clean your face. You knew where to go if this ever happened, all you had to do was get out the door. You slowly peeked out of the bathroom, seeing that the front was unguarded. With that information you slammed the door against Jaehyun and ran for the exit. You got the door open but someone put their hand over it and slammed it shut, grabbing you.

“I see someone is done playing dumb.”

You squirmed. “I’m not playing! I don’t know what’s going on and I have no way of knowing if you really are from the government!”

“Johnny!” Jaehyun shouted. “Don’t hurt her!”

“I won’t, I know how to take care of someone. Are you okay though? She did slam a door in your face.”

“I’m fine, get her back to the living room.”

“Of course.”

Johnny picked you up and carried you back over to the living room. When he put you down he reached in your pocket and pulled out the pill bottle, tossing it to Mark.

“Found the drugs.”

You bit your lip, knowing very well it was over now. Taeyong took the bottle from Mark, examining it. Moments later one from the kitchen came over with the other pill bottle from your medicine cabinet, handing it to Tae.

“Beat you to it, Sicheng.” Johnny remarked.

“It’s not a competition.”

“Both of you shut it.” Tae hissed. “So, y/n, are we done lying?”

You froze when you heard your real name, knowing you were done. At that point all ten were in the living room, surrounding you, they didn’t need anything else. You had your head down, fidgeting with your hands in your lap.

“Let’s just run a quick test to make it official shall we? Taeil, if you would.”

Taeyong held up what seemed to be some sorta plastic gun, but you knew it was meant to extract blood. Who you assumed was Taeil took the device and stood in front of you.

“May I see your arm?”

You didn’t respond but held your arm out. They smiled and grabbed your arm, gently using it to get a blood sample. You only felt the slight pinch from the needle going in. When it was over Taeil handed Taeyong the vial. You had no idea what the briefcase did, but it was capable of testing your blood.

“You tested positive, how lovely. Now, boys, meet y/n, one of our few runaway omegas.”

Sicheng peered over Tae’s shoulder. “Given her age it seems like she’s been missing for a long time, impressive.”

“Not something you should be proud of.” Doyoung commented.

“True, but adorable.”

One of the others pet you, the one who called you adorable, ruffling your hair and giggling. You were still tense so that wasn’t helping you relax. They could all probably smell your fear, given that you weren’t trying to hide it anymore.

“Cut it out, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun said. “You’re not helping.”

“Helping what? Aren’t we taking her and leaving now?”

“Yes, but first.” Tae put down a pill bottle and some documents in front of you. “I want to know where you got these from.”

“I made them…”

They all laughed to some degree, the lie was worth a try anyway. If you were screwed and your life was over, fine, so be it, but you weren’t going to turn on those who helped you be free, if only for a while. Although the others didn’t seem like they were going to take your joke lightly. One of them sat down next to you.

“I admire you lying, even now.”

“I… I’m not.”

“Sure.” They put their hand on your knee. “That’s what you say now.”

“Yuta.” Taeil scolded. “Behave.”

“What?” Yuta moved his hand. “She’s not gonna react much now. You took a pill in the bathroom, didn’t you?”

“Good point.” Mark said. “She’s not herself right now.”

“Never understood why some of you omegas wanna suppress what you really are.” Doyoung stated. “Seems kinda sad.”

“And illegal.” Johnny added. “So why don’t we catch a criminal, who gave you the pills y/n?”

“I told you… I made them myself.”

“Hmm.”

Johnny was suddenly behind you, caressing your cheek. You flinched from his touch but he held you in place, tilting your head up so you could look at him.

“The only reason you’re being this uncooperative is because of those pills you took, they’ve messed with your head.”

“No… they keep it clear.”

“Clear? You call this clarity?”

“You don’t belong here.” Jaehyun said. “Aren’t you lonely?”

“I’m fine… I want to be here.”

“Why?”

“Cause I want to!”

“Feisty.” Sicheng chuckled. “Kinda like those pills giving an omega a little more of a brain.”

You glared at him for a moment, this was exactly why you hated what you were. Those who weren’t your friends back then made fun of you for being an omega, actually you were quite certain everyone did at some point, you were the only omega around. What you hated the most was that your future was set. Some might find comfort in not having to worry about what would become of their life, but because everyone thought that’s how you felt they didn’t care so much.

You didn’t get too attached to anyone, not even your parents, or maybe they didn’t get attached to you, knowing very well you wouldn’t be in their life for long. Anything you did, good or bad, didn’t get much attention, not like it was going to change anything about your future. You didn’t act out or anything, no point, you ignored most of the comments, doing your best to have a normal life, pretending you were going to be allowed to keep it. Eventually you took matters into your own hands and ran.

You started taking suppressants before you turned eighteen, so you’ve never actually known what an omega is supposed to feel like, never known what it was like to be in heat, at least not like you really should. You had a job, it had its good days and bad days, but it was yours nonetheless. You had a nice place, you had your own life, and now these agents were here laughing at what you called your own. They probably noticed your discomfort and shame over the situation unfolding.

“Sicheng.” Haechan hissed, hitting the other. “Don’t be rude, you know how omegas are, she can’t help it.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to sound rude. I’m just… still genuinely impressed as to how long she’s… survived out here. Can’t be easy, denying your true nature for years.”

“Just take me away already.” You mumbled, pulling your head down and not meeting anyone’s eyes. “Yes, I’m an omega and I ran before I turned eighteen. I met someone who forged my documents and taught me how to make suppressants, I don’t know where they are anymore. I won’t try to run again… so just… take me…”

“Honesty. That’s a very good first step.” Taeil admired. “But that was only half true. We know what goes into making suppressants for omegas, not all substances in it are legal, so if you’ll keep the lie then you can tell us were you get your supplies.”

You shook your head. “I don’t have names, we meet mon-”

“Can we stop dancing around the bush.” Doyoung cut in. “Sweetheart, those drugs are messing with your head, have been for years. This isn’t who you’re supposed to be.” He came over and grabbed your chin so you’d look at him. “How much do you pay for those pills, hm? Not cheap, right? Whoever is selling them to you is making a very pretty penny off you, leaching off your addiction.”

“It’s not an addiction! It’s what let’s me be like the rest of you! What let’s me be normal!”

“Taeyong.” Jungwoo spoke up. “How long do we have before we need to report this to the higher ups?”

“A couple of hours. I reported that we may have found a possible runaway omega before we left, if it turned out to be true we were to return with them by night fall. Why?”

“Then we have a few hours to get a proper report. Omegas who run get caught the same way.”

“They burn through their suppressants because of some emotional shock.” Yuta continued. “An omegas scent is unfamiliar to the general public, but different nonetheless, so that abnormality is reported and thus we do our job.”

“You ran before you were eighteen, months before, is that when you started taking suppressants?” Taeyong asked and you merely nodded. “Interesting.”

“And since us finding you was a stroke of luck.” Mark added. “You’ve never actually been off your suppressants, have you?”

You didn’t answer, but everyone in the room knew that what had just been said was true. You were a virgin, in every sense of the word, and they all knew what that meant. Omegas had a natural inclination to listen to an alpha, more so than a beta, so to further assure compliance, the agents who worked closely with omegas were alphas, each and everyone of them. Which meant that each and every one of the ten men in your apartment was an alpha. Each one was an alpha, and you were just a docile omega who’s time had just run out.

“Well between all of us I suppose it won’t take too long to get you to burn off your suppressant right.” Jaehyun said matter of factly. “I promise the process will be quite enjoyable.”

“Wait-”

Jae grabbed your shirt, moving to pull it off you. Before you could even try to stop him Johnny and Doyoung grabbed you hands, holding them up, and helping Jae get you out of your shirt. You ended up being left completely exposed in front of all of them. You wanted to cover yourself up, but your arms were pinned away from you, held down tightly. They were all looking at you and that made you blush, hard. You wanted to calm yourself down, you didn’t want this to end the way they did, but you had very little room to relax.

“Very adorable.” Jae’s fingers glided over your skin, not yet touching but making you squirm. “A virgin omega is a rare sight indeed, especially at your age.”

“Easy Jaehyun.” Taeyong warned, closing the briefcase and leaning back on the couch. “This is her first everything.”

“Oh, I am well aware.”

“I don’t suppose there’s some alcohol to enjoy?” Haechan asked, sitting down. “It could add to the fun.”

“Strangely enough, I saw a bottle of wine in the cabinet.” Sicheng said. “I’ll get it.”

“Wine? Interesting choice don’t you think?”

“It was a gift…” You mumbled. “I was never gonna drink it… but I couldn’t throw it out…”

“How sweet.” Jae held your head in his hands, his thumbs brushing against your cheeks. “You were never going to have any better occasion to open it besides now.”

Sicheng came back with the wine and some glasses. You obviously weren’t gonna have any, but for the moment everyone’s guard was down. It was a stupid idea to use the opportunity to slip out of their grasp and go for the pill bottle, hoping to get your hands on one or seven. You didn’t care that just one more pill would make you sick, you rather be sick than get fucked stupid.

Of course the attempt failed. All you did was manage to grab the bottle and open it, but your hands were quickly grabbed, pills falling everywhere, and you were soon pinned back on the couch, Yuta’s hand firmly on your chest, keeping you still, an intimidating lust in his eyes. You squealed when Johnny pressed his face into the crook of your neck, breathing you in.

“Omegas don’t really get scared, not like this.” He mumbled. “Such an interesting aroma.”

“That wasn’t smart.” Yuta scolded. “You’d only get sick taking another, we can’t have you getting sick now can we? A sick omega is not a pretty sight.”

“So… sorry…”

“Oh, good girl.” His hand trailed down, hovering over your pants. “You deserve a reward.”

“No! No! No!”

You started thrashing, Johnny’s cynical laughter filling your ears. Yuta unbuttoned your pants, Jae helping you slip out of them despite your attempts to stop him. Now all you had on was your underwear. You shut your eyes, tears sliding down your face. The couch dipped next to you, someone wiping away the tears.

“Don’t cry.” Mark cooed. “It’s only scary cause you’re not used to it.”

“I don’t… this isn’t… I don’t want this…”

“That’s not true, in this state you don’t know what you want.”

He pinched one of your nipples, making you jump slightly. He chuckled, his hand moving to rub your thigh, doing so rather close to your center. You had grown tense again, you tried to close your legs but he held your leg in place, Yuta taking hold of the other. Jaehyun was the only other one close to you, the rest seated and drinking.

“I honestly don’t know where to start.” Doyoung admitted. “She’ll react to anything.”

“Please…”

“Oh you’ll be begging soon enough.”

Yuta was suddenly kissing around your collar bone. The sudden cold touch made you shiver, but your attention was then drawn to Jae kissing your chest. Your breathing quickly became uneven as their lips explored you, Doyoung adding to the feeling by kissing and sucking around your neck, playfully nibbling on your ear. You tried to tug your limbs closer to you, wanting to curl up, but with every pull they held you down tighter.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop…”

“Already so sensitive.” Jungwoo laughed. “How cute.”

He put his glass down, slipping off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt like the others, not wanting to get too messy. He pushed Jaehyun aside, taking your breasts into his hands, squeezing gently. You inhaled sharply at the new touch, his fingers teasing your nipples until they were hard. Then he took it a step further by sucking on them, his tongue swirling around.

“Look at Jungwoo.” Taeyong chuckled. “I think he wants some milk.”

You were hardly paying attention to anything they were doing, all your energy going to focusing on yourself, trying not to let their touch overwhelm you, but Tae’s comment made you blush. You had forgotten that as an omega you were capable of producing milk, and the simple thought embarrassed you. When Jungwoo pulled away he kissed up your chest, stopping at your cheek, his eyes on your lips.

“Please…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t take your first kiss like this, not til you’re you, the real you.”

You suddenly felt fingers pressing against your underwear, gently rubbing you through the fabric. You bit your lip from the new sensation, trying much harder to close your legs, only to have another laugh echo in your head.

“You’re not that wet are you?” Yuta pointed out. “Trying to hold out? It really is a shame, your body certainly isn’t reacting like an omega.”

“But it’s getting there.” Johnny chuckled. “Your scent is changing beautifully y/n.”

You yelled when you felt teeth on your shoulder, Taeil at some point switching with Doyoung and starting to leave bite marks. All these new feelings, you knew what it was doing, as hard as you tried to resist your body was reacting on its own. A small part of you was already enjoying itself, and it would only grow. You were well aware that the drugs were wearing off and you were relaxing into the couch. When a hand tugged down your underwear and touched you directly you bit your lip again, this time drawing blood. 

“What a reaction.”

Haechan leaned in close and gently licked the blood that had been dripping down your chin, you realized it was his hand massaging your clit. He had a playful look in his eyes, changing his pace and watching you closely. His fingers moving through your folds, and you knew you were getting wetter down there. You closed your eyes, trying to stay focused on yourself. Yet, once you felt a finger teasing your entrance you thrusted your hips. That reaction certainly made everyone happy.

“You want me to go in?” Haechan teased. “I’m quite certain if I do, whatever bit of fight you have left might just melt away.”

You whimpered. “No…”

“An omegas first is always a special thing.” Yuta mumbled into your skin. 

“The pleasure might break something upstairs.” Johnny added, kissing your temple.

“I’m glad we can share this moment.” Mark smiled. “Always wanted to see an omega break.”

You didn’t get a chance to rebuttal before Haechan pushed a finger into you. You let out a moan as he did so, throwing your head back as such a new pleasurable feeling spread through you. You could see the smile plastered on Johnny and Taeil’s face, knowing very well everyone else had one too. Your own lips couldn’t help but slowly form a smile too as Haechan started moving his finger.

You weren’t looking at him but he was gladly watching you, your body slowly moving on its own to get more out of his touch. The others were certainly going to take advantage of your state, Mark gladly sucking on your nipples as Yuta decided to stimulate your little bundle of nerves. All these feelings kept building up, a heat growing in you. You couldn’t really focus anymore, your mind going back and forth from each touch. 

When Haechan felt you were ready he added a second finger to his attack, a new mission in mind. By now your head laid back on the couch, eyes closed, mouth open, the only thing you were trying to do was keep your noises to a minimum. Johnny was watching fondly, your subtle reactions entertaining him to no end. Eventually Haechan’s mission became a success as he found that sweet spot within you.

You cried out, your hands grasping the closest boy, your hips moving at a much faster pace. That feeling of pleasure traveled throughout your entire body, definitely burning away whatever bit of resistance you had left. You didn’t hold back your moans, letting the pleasure engulf you. The others were very satisfied in seeing you starting to break.

“I want your first.”

You opened your eyes just as Sicheng pulled your head towards him and kissed you. You leaned into the kiss, wanting more but he moved back with you. His tongue pushing past your lips and exploring your mouth. He got rather feverish quick, pulling away only to kiss at your neck, making the marks you already had darker. They were all getting more excited as you were finally giving off the scent of an omega.

Since you were more agreeable they didn’t need to hold you down anymore, and you were open to proper kisses. Johnny was the next on your lips, shoving Mark off the couch to get at you at a better angle, his hands touching whatever bit of skin he could. You welcomed his touch, meeting his eagerness, whining when he pulled away to breathe.

“Ah, baby, you taste so good.”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah.”

Haechan moved to taste your lips, the feeling encouraging him to move his fingers faster, wanting you to moan against him, for him. He was the second one to bite you, wanting to mark you in his own way, have some claim over you.

“Please… I wanna…”

“You wanna what?” Doyoung whispered teasingly against your ear. “I thought you didn’t want this?”

You shook your head. “Please…”

“Please what? Beg baby girl.”

“I wanna cum… Haechan…”

Your hands were on his shoulder, trying to increase the friction on your own, but that wasn’t going to fly. You were pinned back down, this time your struggles were not for freedom, but a much more satisfying release. Haechan gladly complied, picking up his pace and adding a third finger, Jungwoo helping with the pleasure from below.

“I want this one.”

Yuta kissed you as you reached your high, your moans of ecstasy his to enjoy as you shook, something certainly short circuiting upstairs. Every bit of skin was sizzling and every touch was just a spark that kept the fire going. Haechan was pulled away from you, leaving you empty but only for a moment as Jaehyun was soon between your legs drinking up your juices and pushing his tongue into you.

You screamed out, far too sensitive to be able to handle more pleasure. When you could you started moving your hips to get him in deeper, one of your hands running through his hair, the other holding Taeil close as your lips embraced. Everything was just becoming a blur of joy to you, one boy after the other touching you and making you feel good. As you cried out from your second high your eyes rolled into the back of your head, soaking up every bit of pleasure. Your vision slowly came back into focus and your eyes locked with Taeyong who was now before you.

Your mouth hung open as you looked at him, coming back down from your high. At least that was the idea but he had other plans. He smirked, two of his fingers easily sliding into you, gently moving in and out, catching you off guard. You whined, looking down for a moment before Tae lifted your head back up. By then your eyes were slightly glazed over, a stupid grin on your face.

“Are you tired?” You shook your head. “Good, I was slightly worried you wouldn’t have the stamina to keep up, but you’re an omega after all. I want you to do something for me baby.”

“Hmm…”

“I want you to look at me, only me, can you do that?” You nodded. “If you look away I’ll stop.”

“Don’t…”

Your eyes stayed on Taeyong, cautiously moving your hips, grabbing his free arm to help steady yourself. This was your third go around already but you eagerly chased the high like before. You shook gently, whining, but you did as you were told, your breathing growing short as he pushed you towards the edge, giving you the pleasure of a kiss as he got you where you wanted to go.

You laid back on the couch, trying to catch your breath, eyes still on him. You let out your usual whine when you were empty, but you were shut up when Tae pushed his dirty fingers into your mouth. He didn’t need to tell you to suck, you did so eagerly, eyes locked with his. The others had just watched the entire show, enjoying the after party.

“Do you like how you taste?” You nodded slowly. “Good girl.”

He gave you no warning when he pulled his fingers away, a loud pop filling the rather quiet room. He smiled at you, ruffling your hair and kissing your head.

“She’s all yours again boys.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Y/n.”

You whined as you opened your eyes, quick to shut them from the light. You rolled over instead, mumbling something about wanting five more minutes. Someone laughed and you felt a hand on your head, slowly realizing you weren’t on the couch or bed, but laying in someone’s lap. You tried again to open your eyes, gently sitting up, every inch of you aching.

“Hello, remember me?”

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, focusing on whoever’s lap you had just been sleeping on. Once their face came into focus you smiled.

“Doyoung.”

“Very good.” He pet you. “How do you feel?”

“Sleepy…”

“That’s good.”

“Then I can…”

You tried to lay back down but he kept you up, having you sit properly on the couch. You still kept your eyes close, leaning against someone. It took you a second to realize it wasn’t Doyoung who you were resting against. You opened one eye to take a peek, seeing Jaehyun smiling down at you. You leaned over and kissed him, then frowned.

“What?”

“You don’t taste like me…”

“No.” He laughed. “We cleaned up, don’t you remember?”

“Hm…”

As you thought back, you couldn’t make much sense of anything, you didn’t even understand what you just said. You remembered the boys coming into your apartment for something, but you weren’t sure what came next. Even if you didn’t clearly remember you smiled.

“Sorry…”

“An omegas first can be so intense they don’t remember the event properly for a few days, weeks even.” Taeyong said, typing away in his case. “It’s a defense mechanism, and the reason why an omega shouldn’t be stimulated so soon after their first. It can trigger the memories before the mind is capable of handling them, and thus slip the omega back into that state of euphoria which they might not be able to get out of. That scenario runs the risk of frying their entire memory, leaving them with nothing but their instincts.”

“So… is that why… you take omegas? That’s the protection?”

“What I just said has never been and never will be public information.”

“But-”

“A long time ago, a certain group of individuals… I guess you can say they discovered this, but instead of sharing it with everyone and preventing it, they kept it to themselves. Considering the possible outcome I’m sure you can figure out what they did to countless omegas back then. When our higher ups discovered what was going on, they created this division and disposed of that group. The reason we won’t go public is so-”

“Nothing like that happens again, cause if omegas were still in normal society and word got about how to make them… there’s no guarantee omegas would be safe. So, by keeping omegas away, there’s no real chance of that discovery being made ever again. Your only real problem are the runaways…”

“No one blames you for running.” Sicheng said. “Is it a pain in the ass for us? Yes, but we get it, we can’t really tell you the real reason you need protection, so you have a right to be afraid and weary of the system.”

“Speaking of the system.” Taeil added. “We need to get y/n home.”

“Home?” Mark questioned. “We’re keeping her?”

“Given the fact that we all went at least a round with y/n, I’m actually surprised she’s awake and talking so soon, but our actions were rather careless, and she’ll cooperate with us now, I think we’re entitled to keep her.”

“Fair, but we still need to finish this report.” Jungwoo reminded.

“Of course.”

“Y/n?”

Once they had started talking about you your mind wandered off, having been drawn to the fact that your hair was damp, you were wearing an oversized dress shirt, and that Johnny was missing a dress shirt and wearing a tie perfectly around his bare neck. When you heard your name you looked at Taeyong and smiled.

“Yes. Hi.”

“Who’s your supplier?” Taeyong put down a pill bottle along with some documents. “And who forged your papers.”

“Um…”

“We’re not going to be mad.” Jaehyun assured, petting you. “It’s not your fault, you did nothing wrong.”

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung warned. “Easy.”

“I know.”

“There’s this bar in the slums.” You began. “It’s called Oasis, there’s a secret back area where you can get anything, suppressants, forged papers, and whatever else. That’s where I go for a refill, I’m a regular for this one guy.”

“So this guy, they deal with other omegas?” Yuta wondered.

“I think so…”

“Then this might be a much more satisfying report.”

“When do you meet with him?” Johnny asked.

“Whenever I need a refill, we don’t have a regular meet up time. I just go to the bar and he’s usually there.”

“Will you help us catch him?”

“I… I don’t understand how…”

“We send you in with someone.” Sicheng said. “You make contact and we make the arrest, and take down whoever else is there.”

“She just had her first.” Haechan scolded. “She needs to be contained, not sent out in the field.”

“Contained?”

“An omega shouldn’t be wandering around, especially not in this state.”

“We can do an undercover operation later.” Taeyong said. “For now we need to make our report and go home. Taeil, if you would.”

You weren’t sure what Taeyong was talking about but Jaehyun suddenly pulled you close. You thought it was sweet at first, snuggling against him, then you noticed Taeil with a syringe. You whimpered but didn’t do anything when he tilted your head to the side and stuck a needle in your neck. Jaehyun held your hand tight, kissing your head when it was over. You slowly drifted off, knowing your old life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke with a jolt, a million things running through your head with a strong sense of fear. As the sudden spike of adrenaline wore off you started to become aware of your surroundings. To begin, the bed you were on definitely wasn’t yours, and the room was far too big and empty to be normal.

The walls were black, seeming to be padded, the floor made with matching tile. The only source of light came from above, the whole ceiling was lit up except for a few feet around the edges. The light wasn’t harsh, kinda soft, and while looking up you noticed the glass panel along the top part of one of the walls. Someone, or multiple someones, were watching you, or at least they could.

You were scared, not fully aware of how you ended up wherever you were. At least you were alone, but then again you weren’t sure if that was a good thing or not. The bed was basically in the center of the room, and far too big for one person, the headboard the only part touching the wall. Another wall was lined with bookshelves, plenty of reading material, and games on the shelves. There was a TV as well, seeming to have a game console hooked up to it, and a table nearby. A few couches were spread around the room and in the end you only spotted two doors.

You stayed on the bed though, this definitely felt like some kind of prison. You took a deep breath and tried to think back, trying to figure out how you got there. You remembered leaving work for the weekend, getting a good night’s rest, taking your suppressants in the morning. That thought made you pause, starting to panic as you wondered when was the last time you had taken a suppressant.

The concern was starting to beat out any rational thought. You were desperate to remember what had happened. The morning had been fine, you took your medicine but then something happened. That part was foggy, and you couldn’t understand why, but that all quickly changed. You suddenly started to feel really hot, and that began to overwhelm you.

You whimpered, curling up, not understanding the feeling that was overtaking you. It was something you hadn’t felt before and it was scaring you. Your breathing starting becoming uneven, and you tossed about all over the bed. You hastily took your shirt off, trying to cool down but that didn’t help.

The heat was starting to become painful. Something was horribly wrong and you didn’t know what. You took your shorts off as well, ignoring the fact that the clothes you had on moments ago weren’t yours, and then rolled off the bed. You hoped the cool tile would help, and it did, but only for a moment.

Your hands started to caress your body on their own, making you let out a ragged moan. It wasn’t helping the heat go down but you were certainly feeling better. One hand eventually grabbed onto your breast, massaging and squeezing gently. Your eyes were shut, whimpering out, feeling like it wasn’t enough. Your other hand was trailing down your chest, wanting to get at your sensitive bundle, but you suddenly felt someone grab you.

“We can’t have you doing that now can we, you might hurt yourself.”

Your hands were pinned to the floor away from you, eyes now wide open. You looked at the person who had you pinned beneath them. You felt a sense of familiarity but you couldn’t quite place it. The small bit of logic you had gotten quickly washed away as the pain of the heat took over again. You whimpered, squirming in their grasp.

“Help me.”

He chuckled. “No I… fuck, you smell so good.”

Before you could say another word he buried his face in the crook of your neck, smothering your skin in kisses. You moaned, trying to grab him but his grip on your arms only got tighter.

“Johnny!”

You vaguely heard another voice, and then Johnny’s head was pulled away from you. You could see another standing behind him, pulling him by his hair. Johnny only had a smile on his face, giggling while the other glared at him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Are you gonna keep me in this position or what?”

“I swear you’re more trouble than you’re worth sometimes.”

“But you still like me.”

“Just hold her down.”

Johnny pulled your arms down to your waist, the other kneeled down, holding your head to the side. You felt a sting on your neck and then the heat started to calm down. Even if you had no idea what had happened you were glad it was over. As your senses returned, you started to grow red, realizing you were practically naked, besides your underwear, and wanted Johnny to let you go.

“Hi.” Johnny smiled down at you. “And how are-”

“Get off of me!”

“Okay, okay, just relax.”

He got off and helped you back on the bed. You scrambled for your clothes, not wanting to be so exposed in front of them. They calmly waited, standing by the foot of the bed.

“Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?”

“That’s a lot of questions.” Johnny looked to the other “Is she okay?”

“Temporary amnesia like that is common, you know that. Now, y/n, do you really have no idea who we are?”

“Um… not really… I feel like I know you… you’re… Doyoung?”

“Yes, nice to see you again.”

“And he’s Johnny.”

“Uh, he is right here. Thank you very much.”

“Will you shut up, you weren’t even helping.”

“I think she’d disagree.”

“Johnny!” Doyoung took a breath. “Can you tell me what happened before the… hot flash?”

“I… I was just trying to remember how I got here. What… what is this place?”

“What do you remember?”

“Um… you and others came to my place… you found me and… brought me… no, no something else happened before… you… you…”

“We had some fun.” Johnny chuckled. “It’ll come back to you eventually.”

“You… you what? No, no you didn-”

“Yes we did.” Doyoung assured. “I’ll admit we might have gotten carried away but we needed your cooperation.”

“That’s not-”

“You refused to give up your supplier, so we needed you to be more agreeable.”

“So you fucken-”

“You enjoyed it.” Johnny added. “Trust me.”

“I know what I am and I know that much! Yet, I’m pretty sure it didn’t start that way and I didn’t want it!”

Johnny suddenly had you pinned down on the bed. It was just like before except you were in your right mind and glaring. At first anyway, his own stare began to make you nervous, and you started to feel very small.

“Listen here little one, you’re an omega, and not just any omega, a runaway. You were going to end up here and have your first eventually, so there’s no point being a bitch about it. If Doyoung wasn’t here I might listen to the part of me that’s begging to fuck your brains out, so I suggest you behave yourself and be grateful.”

“Gra… grateful? For-”

“It’ll come to you eventually.”

Doyoung yanked Johnny back by a fist full of hair again, throwing the other on the ground. He kicked them and then picked them up, shoving them towards the door.

“That was uncalled for!”

“Like you wouldn’t-”

“Get out! Now!”

You had curled up in bed, moments later hearing a door open and close. A hand was suddenly rolling you on your back, it was Doyoung, an apologetic look on his face.

“Sorry about him, he’s more impulsive than he likes to admit. I brought you some food, come on, you should eat, and before you say you’re not hungry, I know you are. You haven’t eaten in a long time now.”

“Okay…”

You went over to a table with Doyoung, quietly eating. He turned on the TV, focused on that more than you. You did eat, although your eyes wandered around the room. A few things were clearing up for you but you still felt nervous.

“What… what did you give me just now? What happened to me?”

“Basically a hot flash, I don’t recommend trying to remember what happened, it will come to you naturally, and when it does, you’ll feel like that again. What I gave you was to help clear your mind, so the memories don’t overwhelm you.”

“So it’s going to happen again…”

“Yes, don’t really know when, but we’ll be here to make sure you’re alright.”

“Then what happens to me when it’s over? Is this my room now?”

“No, you’ll be here until you recover properly, then you’ll be moved.”

“Where will I go?”

“Somewhere nice, promise.”

You went back to eating, feeling like he wasn’t going to give you a straight answer. After a while the door opened and another person came in. Doyoung greeted them, you just stared, the name slowly coming to you.

“Jaehyun?”

“Yes, glad you remember me.”

“You’re the one who found me out.”

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing.”

“From my point of view, kinda.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but it was for your own good.”

He pet you and you went stiff, he noticed and apologized, then sat down with Doyoung. When you finished eating you went back to the bed, wanting to go back to sleep, a part of you hoping that you’d wake up back home and this would all just be a terrible dream. That didn’t happen when you opened your eyes again, you were still in the same room.

♥♥♥♥♥

The pair in your room rotated as the time passed, although you didn’t see Johnny again, it seemed like he was banned from babysitting duty. At first they left you alone, but then they started talking with you, encouraging you to do something besides sleep. Mark got you to play some games with him and Jungwoo.

Memories had been coming back of your first meeting with them, it wasn’t so enjoyable to remember what they did even if you actually like it in the moment. All it really did was help you relax around them, they weren’t really strangers anymore, and they weren’t as scary as before, but you still knew very little about them. At some point it was just you and Jungwoo playing, Mark stepping away from the game to use the bathroom. You were actually having fun, getting lost in the game, everything seemed fine till you were hit with another memory.

You started shaking, the controller slipping out of your hands. You pressed your arms to your chest, trying to focus on the present but that didn’t work. It took Jungwoo a second but he eventually realized what was going on, mainly because your scent had changed. He paused the game, gently touching your shoulder.

“Take it easy okay, deep breaths, just give me a sec-”

Jungwoo didn’t get to finish his statement as you suddenly pinned him to the ground. You had quickly become a mess, each new memory taking you deeper into the pleasure you had felt before. You didn’t hesitate to kiss him, your hands running along his chest, unbuttoning his shirt so you could get to his skin.

“Y/n, ah…”

“I need you.” You whimpered. “Please.”

You managed to get his tie off, kissing his neck, gently grinding on him, feeling his erection growing. Even if he knew better he couldn’t help but touch you, his hands on your hips, feeling as you moved to pleasure him. His head was thrown back, eyes shut and mouth hanging open in quiet moans.

“Jungwoo!”

Mark returned to a troublesome scene, quick to rush over and get you off Jungwoo. You whined, but he probably shouldn’t have gotten so close to you like that. His grasp on you soon loosened as he started to caress your body, kissing your neck and leaving marks as he held you in his lap. You managed to turn around, kissing him, and started to tug on his tie. While you were distracted you didn’t notice Jungwoo compose himself and come up from behind to stick another needle in your neck.

You yelled from the sting, and moments later you were just leaning against Mark, tears in your eyes. You hated how you acted when all that came up. In the moment you didn’t care that it was partially Mark’s fault that you were like that now, you were just too shaken up to move. Mark wanted to comfort you, probably apologize but he could tell you didn’t want to talk about it. Once you composed yourself you got off him, refusing to meet their eyes and went back to bed, hiding under the covers.

Jungwoo fixed himself up, as did Mark, both silently watching you. They wanted to say something, but the entrance door opened. Taeyong walked in with Sicheng, both quick to realize what had just happened. Tae glared at the boys for a moment before gesturing for them to leave. The two hurried out in silence and you heard the door close.

You knew someone else was in the room, they weren’t going to leave you alone. After a moment you felt the bed sink a bit and the covers were gently pulled down. You pulled them back up over your head, feeling disgusted with yourself, but they persisted. Once the blanket was off you dared to peek to see who was your new babysitter.

“You can’t hide forever you know.”

“Leave me alone.” You told Sicheng. “I’m fine like this.”

“I can tell you’ve been uncomfortable with what’s going on, but you’re not the only one.”

“Huh?”

“Every omega goes through the same thing, it’s why we have these observations room. And believe me, you’re not the first person to jump Mark, or Jungwoo. It’s just your nature.”

“My nature? Well, it sucks.”

Sicheng chuckled. “But it’s you, who you’re supposed to be.”

“Stop saying that. You believe that cause you’re a big alpha, top of the world, and I’m at the bottom.”

“You do know that an alpha and beta can’t really control themselves around an omega. Why do you think the boys kissed you back? Or that the rest of us got carried away with you. We all have things we can’t control.”

“Yeah, I’m remembering that.”

“What happens to you may not be something I can truly understand, but you’ll just hurt yourself if you keep fighting and hating what you are.”

“Then I’ll accept it in my own time. So leave me alone.”

You pulled the covers back up and went back under. Sicheng sighed, looking over at Taeyong and then getting off the bed. You kept away from everyone after that particular incident, you just wanted to get the rest of your memories back without issue. Once it all made sense you didn’t feel much better, but at least you understood. At least the hard part was over.

♥♥♥♥♥

Even though you had your memories back you remained in the observation room for a while longer. You had spoken to Taeyong to confirm you were okay, he was one of the only people who was present at the incident. Since you were better you didn’t need someone with you twenty four seven so you were alone in the room. It was only for a few days, and eventually Haechan came to get you.

You followed him out, not really having anything to take with you. It was the first time you got to see where you were. The best way to describe it was almost like a luxury dorm, although only the alphas tended to live together, omegas had their own rooms. You weren’t given one though, there was something else you had to do first.

Haechan took you down to what looked like a parking lot. You got into a van with him, a few of the others there as well. You knew where you were going, back to your old hometown. The people who supplied you with pills and papers needed to be arrested, and you were going to help. They knew where to go, but they needed someone like you to go in, you were nervous, and they could all tell.

“Take it easy.” Taeyong took your hand. “When this is over we’ll take you home, and you won’t have to go out again.”

His words were kind, at first, but being told you wouldn’t go out again, it made you realize how messed up your situation was. Tae kept a smile on his face, clearly not thinking anything was wrong with what he said. You weren’t paying attention when he pulled you close, gently kissing your head.

“I just need you to relax for me.”

“Hm?”

You noticed him pulling out a small box from his jacket, opening it to reveal a needle. He noticed you get worried, and merely chuckled, pulling you closer to him. You felt the prick of the syringe on your neck, whimpering.

“Easy, it’s just going to help you relax. If you get nervous your scent is gonna get you in trouble out there. We’ll be close by, and in your ear, just do as we tell you okay.”

“Okay…”

“You know the town well, we’re just a few blocks from Oasis. Find your supplier, and get verbal confirmation, and then we’ll do the rest. You’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Okay…”

Then van door suddenly opened, startling you. You expected to see a familiar face but were instead met with a new one. They offered you a smile.

“Hello, my name’s Kun, pleasure to meet you.”

“Hi…”

“Don’t be shy.” Sicheng teased from the back seat. “This is a pretty big operation, so the boss brought in some extra hands.”

“I see…”

“Let’s go now.” Kun helped you out of the van. “You’ll do well.”

You nodded, quickly looking around and recognizing the place. You took one last glance at the van before heading towards the bar. It was kinda strange to be back after everything, your old home didn’t feel the same. You were glad no one recognized you, in fact you were curious as to what they were told about you.

When you walked into the bar you took a seat, the barista recognizing you. It didn’t help calm you down necessarily, but you didn’t mind the kindness. You ordered a specific drink, one meant to provide help, and you were let into the back. You saw some familiar faces, looking around for the one who helped you.

_ “Are you in?” _

Tae’s voice came over the comm. You kept your voice low, eventually finding who you were looking for. They recognized you, mentioning that they hadn’t seen you in a while. You knew you needed to keep calm, but if you were to get what you wanted you needed to play the part.

“I need your help…”

“What do you mean?”

“Agents… they found me so I had to run.” You were shaking. “I don’t have anything… I’m back where I started… please, I need your help. I need pills, papers, somewhere to go.”

“Hey, take it easy, breathe, or else you’ll burn through your suppressant.”

“I know… I’m sorry, just… can you help me?”

“Yes, of course. I can get you the pills, and my friend here can help with papers. I’m sure someone else can find you a place, far from here.”

“Thank you, thank you so much… I don’t suppose… you have any suppressants on you.”

_ “Y/n, what are you doing? That’s not-” _

You managed to discreetly remove the comm, dropping it on the floor and crushing it under your foot. You knew what the boys had done for you was to help, making sure you didn’t lose your mind, but that was done now. You hated the feeling you got when memories came up, your actions as well. You didn’t want to feel like that again, and you didn’t want to go back either.

“I know I don’t have money but you know I’m good for it.”

“I do. I think I got some on me to help.”

“That’d be great.”

As you reached out for the pill bottle you heard a commotion coming from the front. You knew what that meant, and you had to go, fast. You snagged the pill bottle and ran out the back entrance, taking one on your way out. You knew a way out of town, all you had to do was not get caught. That was easier said than done.

You ran for a while, stopping when you were out of breath. It was cruel of you to run and leave all the others behind, but you knew you could always find other people to help you. You just wanted an out and to get away from them. Despite everything you couldn’t help but chuckle, Sicheng would probably be amused over you running again, another thing for the history books from you.

♥♥♥♥♥

“I guess you did need more men.”

Kun hung around with Taeyong at the bar, watching the others making arrests. Tae had rushed in, knowing very well you were going to run once you destroyed the comm. He was very frustrated to get to the back and see you were gone. Once the arrests in the bar had taken place he sent out the others in groups to find you.

“We’ll find her.” Kun assured. “You know that.”

“I’m gonna have to report this, and it won’t look good.”

“Honestly, when I heard you take nine men with you to get one omega, I laughed, but looking back, it was actually a smart choice.”

“What?”

“She had been on suppressants for a very long time, which means she’d have a strong resistance to orders from an alpha. Of course, being surrounded by ten of you, overwhelming and effective, would make her very cooperative, like any omega. It might also explain why she was so distant in the observation room, still resistant, and she only had two alphas with her at a time in there.”

“That does make sense, but what’s your point here?”

“Given what happened, her making a run for it was probably expected. I doubt this is gonna look bad, well, unless you don’t catch her.”

“We will, and since you’re here, how about you just admit it, you’re jealous.”

“Me? Of what?”

“You wish you had come with us to get y/n, you wanted a piece of the action.”

“What really upset me is that you took one of my guys without asking first.”

“He was around, you weren’t, besides more than ten probably would have been overkill.”

“And what about now? She probably took a suppressant, will six be enough?”

“I think it will do just fine. She doesn’t know it, but she’d need a much stronger dose to suppress her nature after having her first. Even then, she won’t get far.”

♥♥♥♥♥

After you got pretty far from the bar, you felt better. The suppressant was starting to take effect and you were slowly feeling like your old self. Since you had gotten away you felt like you could relax a bit, knowing the boys had other priorities. You calmly walked through the streets, having a vague idea of where to go from there, but it was a plan in progress. Everything seemed fine till you saw a van round a corner.

It was similar to the one that brought you here so you were nervous. You kept your head down, trying to find somewhere to go to get out of view. You ducked into an alley, hoping to get away, but then another van came in through the other side. You quickly turned back only to run into someone. You didn’t see who it was until they had you pinned to the wall.

“That was a very stupid idea.”

You looked into Taeil’s eyes. You wanted to scream but he was quick to cover your mouth, glaring. You swallowed nervously, tears stinging your eyes.

“Did you really think you could run? That was pathetic, and before you get any ideas to try again, we have a tracker on you.” Your eyes went wide making him laugh. “Did you really think we’d just let you out of our sight like that out here? You’re an omega and it’s our job to keep you safe.”

“You took a suppressant, didn’t you?” Yuta approached. “No point in lying, so just tell the truth.”

You nodded, defeat quickly washing over you, although you were more afraid of the consequences that awaited you. Taeil dragged you along towards the van at the end of the alley, pushing you inside. You ended up seated between Yuta and Taeil. They had quickly taken the pill bottle from you, handing it to the person up front, Doyoung.

Once you were seated the van drove off, Jaehyun in the driver’s seat. Besides all of them, there were two others you hadn’t seen before. You kept your head down, but noticed Doyoung on the phone. There was no doubt who he was calling, and to make things worse the call was put on speaker.

“Taeyong, we found y/n, so no need to worry.” Doyoung spoke. “We’re heading back now.”

“Did she take a suppressant?”

“Yup.” Yuta answered. “Just one though.”

Taeyong sighed. “She just had to make this difficult. Who’s driving?”

“That would be me.” Jaehyun said. “Why?”

“I need a favor.”

“Which is?”

“Find some place to pull over, and burn off the suppressant y/n took.”

“What!”

You started to panic, wanting to get away. You squirmed, but soon enough Taeil and Yuta were holding you down. You were near tears because you remembered what they did last time. Jaehyun let out a laugh, having seen your struggles in the rear-view mirror.

“Will do boss.”

“I want her docile by the time you bring her to me.”

“Got it.” Doyoung said. “Sorry you’ll miss out.”

“I won’t.”

Doyoung hung up the phone, glancing back at you. Your eyes were shut, your body tense. Yuta was chuckling, looking you over, excited for another round with you.

“Is he serious?” One of the other guys asked, looking at you. “We can just fuck her?”

“Yeah.” Yuta smiled. “We’ve done it before. Isn’t that right, y/n?”

“Awesome.” 

A hand reached over and touched your face. You yelled and your eyes shot open, trying to push yourself as far back as you could. The person who had touched you had a big smile on their face, excited.

“Lucas.” Doyoung hissed. “Behave, we’ll get to it.”

“I know, just never thought I’d get to actually see an omega get fucked up, or do the fucking.”

“Please don’t.” You mumbled.

“You should have thought of that before you ran and took a pill.” Yuta said. “They won’t even work as well anymore for you.”

“Xiaojun, have you ever been with an omega?” Lucas asked his friend.

“No, figured only the hire ups got to.”

“I’ve heard all kinds of things, they give off such a sweet aroma when they’re in heat, it’s irresistible.”

“No! Stop talking like I’m not-”

Your words were cut short by a kiss, Taeil having pressed his lips against yours. Thankfully you didn’t react, instead going stiff, but you went quiet to avoid that happening again.

“Be honest with me y/n, why did you take a pill?”

“I… I hate the feeling… it hurts, and I feel so stupid…”

“Oh baby, it hurts cause we couldn’t help you. We can now, and with us you’ll be okay.”

“I don’t want to be with you! I don’t want any of this!”

“I never thought an omega would be so feisty.” Lucas commented.

“It’s cause of the drugs.” Yuta said. “It messes with their head and stuff.”

“It does not!” You spat.

“Oh please, last time you were a pleading mess. We only stopped cause you passed out, okay we actually kept at it until we were done. You were very responsive though.”

“Sh… shut up!”

The van suddenly stopped and you swallowed nervously. Your eyes fell to the floor, refusing to look at at anyone.

“You’re not really… going to do this in a van… are you?”

“It just makes it hotter.”

“Yeah, but I’ll step out for now.” Doyoung said. “I’ll get some coffees.”

“I’ll go with.” Jaehyun offered. 

“Alright, we’ll be back.”

As they left you got more nervous. You remembered the last time this happened and weren’t looking forward to a repeat. Yuta suddenly pushed you down on the floor, kissing you hard, his lips moving down to your neck. You whined, not enjoying any of it.

“Yuta, shouldn’t you let one of the others go first?”

“Nah, she won’t be much fun right now.”

“Then fix it.”

“Stop! Please stop!” You pleaded.

“Oh, she’ll change her tune soon enough.”

Yuta pulled away and tugged up your shirt, you tried to stop him but it prompted Lucas to grab your hands and help you out of your shirt. This all to familiar feeling of humiliation returned. Yuta’s hands were on your breast quickly, massaging and groping, twirling your nipples in his fingers.

“Stop!”

“Sh, baby, you’ll be okay.”

“No! Stop!”

“You know, if you keep this up I’ll-”

You managed to pull your hands away from Lucas and slap Yuta. It went quiet, and you started to dread your actions. The boy looked down at you, a slow grin appearing on his face.

“It’s going to be like that then.”

He wasted no time, grabbing your pants and sliding them off you. This time Lucas and Xiaojun held you down. Yuta’s fingers were quick to rub you through your panties, but only for a while before he ripped them off and massaged your clit. You gasped when you felt his touch, trying to move away but you had nowhere to go.

“Let’s just get to the good part.”

His fingers ran along your folds for a moment before he pushed one into you. You whined, the intrusion being the first thing to actually make you feel good in the situation. It also made you squirm even more, wanting to get away.

“Fuck, this is hot.” Lucas said.

The boy leaned down and kissed you, pushing his tongue into your mouth. The other started touching you as well. It was like before, except you were far more afraid. Taeil was the only one still seated, watching with a content smile on his face. At one point he met your gaze and laughed.

“Told you it was stupid to run.”

You wanted to say something in return but that’s when Yuta added a second finger, finding your sweet spot. You moaned into Lucas’ mouth, seeing the lust in his eyes, starting to wonder what he would do to you. You quickly shook the thought out of your head, not wanting to give in so easily. 

“Do you want me?” Yuta asked, rubbing your clit. “Do you?”

“No.” You whined. “I don’t.”

“Liar.”

You yelled as he started to abuse your sweet spot, sending one jolt of pleasure through you after another. You whined, trying to break free again, but those holding you down just held you tighter. The pleasure was starting to get to your head despite all your efforts.

“No… no, please stop.”

“I’ve heard that before you know.”

You bit your lip, trying to hold back your moans, even if your hips had started moving against your will. When a third finger was added you cried out, the heat starting to over take you. You knew the suppressant was wearing off again, and tears stung your eyes. Through your blurry vision you could see Taeil holding the pill bottle. You weakly reached out a hand to him.

“Ple… please…”

“Hm? You want these? No, no, no, it’s not good for you.”

“Shit, she smells amazing.” Lucas grabbed your hand, kissing it. “No wonder we aren’t allowed to excite an omega.”

“No, let me go!”

“You’re shaking.” Xiaojun pointed out. “Are you close?”

You shook your head, trying to hold yourself together, but Yuta was being relentless. Not to mention the other two holding you down and kissing you, sucking on bits of your skin to leave marks. Their actions were all getting to you, clouding your judgement, making it so the only thing you could focus on was them.

Every move Yuta made caused you to whine, your hips moving along to get more out of his fingers. You were breaking just like before. You wound up pulling Xiaojun closer to you so you could kiss him, slowly giving in to it all.

When you reached your high, you let out a loud moan, an all too wonderful feeling of pleasure shaking you to the core. You grabbed onto the boys, Yuta’s gaze reveling in your orgasm. Your vision was hazy, eyes barely open, a hand caressing your cheek. You reached up to grab it, whining happily.

“Good girl.”

“Tae-”

Yuta’s fingers were suddenly in your mouth, letting you taste yourself, and you knew what he wanted you to do. You sucked on his fingers eagerly, one of your free hands trailing up Lucas’ leg, gently touching the tent in his pants. He whined, clearly aching to get off as well.

“Ah fuck, please.”

“You’ll get your turn.”

Taeil pushed Yuta away from you, his fingers leaving your mouth with a pop. You whined but then Taeil grabbed your legs, spreading them further and pulling you closer to him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection, pressing the tip at your entrance.

“Please…”

“You want me now?” You nodded. “Good girl.”

He gave you no other warning as he pushed into you. You threw your head back, feeling as every inch of him filled you up and stretched your walls, a feeling better than fingers. He reached over and pulled you up, having you sitting in his lap, your hips already moving to please yourself and him. He pressed kisses on your neck, hands on your back that trailed down to your hips, stopping you.

“Easy now, even after your first you need to be careful.”

He was just being a tease by holding you down, and then suddenly moving, brutally pounding up into you. You cried out, holding him tight, you whined with each of his movements, shaking, whispering in his ear to go harder. You didn’t care much for the audience and neither did he, they’d get their turn and you’d happily oblige.

When you reached your second orgasm he kept moving, you were already so sensitive and he happily took advantage of it, soon after spilling into you. It was a nice warm feeling spreading through you. You felt so full with him as he gently rocked into you. Then you suddenly realized something and tried to move away.

“Wait! You weren’t-”

“Sh, sh, easy, I know what you’re thinking.” He gently caressed your cheek. “Don’t worry, when we got you we made sure to operate so you can’t get pregnant.”

“Wa… what?”

“It’s reversible, don’t worry, it’s just so you don’t get pregnant unless you really want to. Don’t think about it anymore, you’re fine.”

“Oh… okay.”

“Why don’t I know any of this?” Lucas said. “Like seriously.”

“We don’t go around fucking omegas.” Xiaojun responded. “Besides, it’s like, none of your business. We just need to keep them safe.”

“Even from themselves sometimes.” Yuta chuckled. “Y/n here is proof, longest runaway to date.”

After Taeil explained you could relax, resting your head on his shoulder, cuddling up to him as Yuta pet your head. The back doors of the van suddenly opened, Doyoung and Jaehyun there with coffee.

“How’s it going?” Doyoung asked.

“Good.” Lucas said. “Very educational experience.”

“I’m sure it is.”

♥♥♥♥♥

By the time the van was moving again you were sitting on the floor, head in Lucas’ lap, somewhat sleepy, tired from the earlier activities. They had cleaned you up a bit afterwards, but you would certainly need a shower, they all would.

“Didn’t know an omega could be so adorable.” Lucas mumbled.

“You should see one in heat.” Jaehyun commented. “Or after their first, just a cuddly mushy mess. Be careful though, they regain their appetite quite fast, especially such a new omega like y/n.”

“Appetite? For what?”

Lucas suddenly noticed your hands trailing up his thighs, going for his pants zipper. He grabbed your hands, very surprised by your actions but ammused, you looked at him, giggling sleepily.

“That.” Doyoung chuckled. “Don’t encourage her, I’m sure Taeyong has something in mind for her.”

“Right.”

You didn’t know how much time passed but the van eventually stopped. The boys in front stepped out, opening the back doors. Your eyes were immediately drawn to all the others who seemed to have been waiting for you, but the one who definitely stood out was Taeyong. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at you. Taeil helped you out of the van, even though you were standing your legs were shaking.

“Come here.” Taeyong ordered. “Now.”

You swallowed nervously but walked towards him. You only managed to take a few steps before you fell to your knees. He found it amusing, hearing his laughter above you.

“Do you have any idea the trouble you caused?” You whined. “You know very well the problems you can cause out there and why you need to stay with us! You didn’t just run off, you took a suppressant! Those things won’t really work on you anymore, just make you sick!”

“I-”

“Save it!”

Taeyong kneeled down and grabbed a fist-full of your hair, pulling your head up to meet his gaze. You felt so small and pathetic in the moment, moreso with the fact that there were others quietly watching.

“The only reason you were out there was under special circumstances! I trusted you to behave and this is what you do!”

“I’m sorry!”

Tears blurred your vision, you wanted nothing more than to find some place to curl up and hide. He eventually let go of your hair, but you were quickly met with a slap to the face. You whimpered, grabbing your cheek.

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?” You slowly nodded. “Beg.”

“What…”

“Beg for forgiveness and apologize for being so stupid and reckless!”

“I…”

You whimpered but knew things would only get worse if you didn’t. You bowed your head, swallowing back your tears and apologizing.

“I’m sorry for trying to run away again. It was a stupid thing to do, I put so many people at risk and could have caused a major problem if you hadn’t found me. My actions were reckless, and all I can say is I’m sorry… I was just so scared…”

“What?”

“I don’t want to be locked up again… I didn’t want to feel so… needy again… it’s why I tried to run… I’m sorry… I’m just a stupid omega who doesn’t know what’s good for them. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… please… forgive me…”

“Scared huh? Look at me.” You hastily looked up at Taeyong, wiping away some tears. “You’re only being so honest cause we’re all here, you know that.”

“Sorry…”

“Yes, you’ve said that a lot, but there are other things I want to hear from those lips. Take her up to my room.”

You didn’t get to say anything else before Johnny and Sicheng grabbed you, someone else putting a blindfold on you. Any other time you might have yelled or fought back, but you were already in trouble, so you would behave yourself. You didn’t know where they took you, you didn’t know the building after all, but you were eventually put down on a bed, the blindfold removed soon after.

As you suspected, you were in a bedroom, Taeyong’s as you were told. Johnny and Sicheng were with you, apparently keeping watch. You pulled your legs up on the bed, hugging your knees to your chest. It was settling in that you weren’t going to ever go outside again. If you really wanted to escape, you blew your only chance, then again, maybe you never had a chance, they put a tracker in you, or maybe it was a lie.

“Joh… Johnny…”

“Hm?” He looked up from his phone. “What? More begging?”

“Do… did you really… put a tracker on me?”

“Yes. Before you even woke up in the observation room you had a tracker implanted in you.”

“I… I did?”

“It’s a precaution, not like you’d ever go out anyway, but you never know. After all you were a runaway, and look what happened.”

You dropped your head, feeling embarrassed. So you never stood a chance, you knew they just wanted to protect you, protect your kind, but all they were doing now was scaring you. Even back in the van, Taeyong just told them to fuck you and they did, it was even stranger with the two others you didn’t know. That thought suddenly reminded you of something else.

“Did… did you also… operate on me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“So you don’t have kids, unless you actually want them.”

“But… why would that be a problem? I’m just supposed to live out a normal life here aren’t I? It’s not like I’m going to…”

You drifted off as you started to think about your own words. The operation made sense, but not under the circumstances you were presented with. The only reason it would make sense is if they had plans to keep fuc-

“You ask too many questions.” Sicheng said, snapping you out of your head. “It’s not good for you.”

“What… what does that mean?”

“Taeyong is going to be pissed if we do something.”

“He’ll be pissed if we don’t do something.” Johnny looked at you. “Honestly, you’ve always been really smart, we should have dealt with that sooner.”

“Uh…”

“You’ll be fine, promise.”

Johnny walked over to the bed but you freaked out, making a run for the door. You might have been able to escape but it wasn’t just Johnny in the room. Sicheng grabbed you, lifting you off the ground. You kicked and screamed, thrashing around in a desperate attempt to break free. You wound up back on the bed, pinned down, crying.

“Let me go! Please! Please let me go!”

“Where were you even going to run to silly?” Sicheng teased. “There’s nowhere you can go to hide from us.”

“Please don’t do this, let me go!”

“Can’t do that baby, this is for your own good as well.”

“No! Let go!”

“Look at me.” Johnny grabbed your face. “I need you to calm down.”

You shook your head, continuing to thrash around, knowing you had a better chance if you could at least hurt them. Johnny growled under his breath, telling you to relax but you were too afraid to listen. None of you noticed the door open.

“She won’t listen.” 

The boys looked back to see Taeyong enter. He wasn’t paying you, or anyone, any attention, merely taking off his jacket, undressing.

“What?”

“She’s still very resistant to an alphas orders, it took ten of us a while to get her to behave back at her apartment, so imagine how long it will take you two. Now, what’s going on here?”

“She was asking about the operation.” Johnny said. “Figured something out.”

“Is that so, who told her about the operation?”

“I don’t know, someone in the van I guess.”

“Well, it was going to come up eventually, but she just had to have enough of a mind to figure it out and get scared. I don’t like a scared omega, you shouldn’t ever have to feel like that.”

“Please…”

Taeyong walked over to you, looking down, the other two holding you in place. His hand gently trailed up to your face, wiping away some tears, before going back down. His hand hovered above your pants for a moment before he stuck his hand down them, touching you, rubbing at your sensitive spot. You hated yourself for whimpering and responding so eagerly.

“You so desperately wanted a normal life, and given the way you lived, I honestly think you could have gotten away with it, but I’m afraid that wasn’t in the cards. You belong here, with us, you always did. I get you’re scared baby and we’re going to make sure you don’t feel like that soon enough.”

“Stop… please…”

“Sh, it’s for your own good. Even after an omegas first, too much pleasure can chip away at their intelligence, lucky you.”

“No! No please! You said you look after omegas! Not-”

“We do, you’re far more obedient when you’re closer to your instincts, and so well behaved too.” He leaned in close, gently pressing his lips to you. “And you make very good pets, so eager and needy, you’ll make us very happy. You’ll be happy too baby, trust me, so I’ll tell you this now, there’s no point fighting us. You already lost.”


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes slowly opened, soft sunlight hitting your face, making you smile. You snuggled against the soft sheets, at first not paying attention to the fog in your mind, but then you remembered being outside. Your eyes shot open and you sat up, panic starting to grow. Everything was slowly coming back to you and you felt scared, realizing you were in another unfamiliar room.

You tried to get out of bed, but quickly collapsed to the ground. Your legs were sore, the pain reminding you of last night’s activities. You wanted to cry but you also remembered who was still sleeping on the bed. Instead you crawled over to the window, wanting to know where you were, or at least have an idea so you could find some way out.

When you pulled back the curtain all you saw was an open field, trees off in the distance going as far as you could see. You were in the middle of who knows where, floors above the ground, and running didn’t seem like an option anymore, at least not a smart one. Now you really wanted to cry, there didn’t seem to be a way out.

“That’s your playground.”

Taeyong suddenly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you up to sit between his legs and resting his head on your back. When you pulled open the curtain the sunlight had woken him. He was concerned to find the other side of the bed empty but quickly saw you by the window. He quietly made his way over to you.

“You need some fresh air and sunlight. So we let the omegas outside, plenty of activities to keep you nice and healthy too.” He kissed your neck. “Good morning.”

You didn’t answer, just staring out into the endless green. It made sense they’d isolate omegas, no one knew where they were taken after all, and this made sure they wouldn’t be near society to cause trouble.

“It’s so early and you’re already upset, that’s not good, you shouldn’t be sad.”

His words were so soft and sleepy, showing you he was still tired, but your scent was clear to him. You tried to squirm out of his grasp but that properly woke him up. His grip on you getting tighter.

“And already misbehaving I see.”

“Let me go.” You mumbled. “Please.”

“Please? Hm… what can I do with those words…”

“What?”

“I know how to cheer you up.”

You were suddenly laying on your back, Taeyong pressing his lips against yours. His lips kissed down your jaw, sucking on your neck. You whined, hating yourself for quickly enjoying his touch.

“Taeyong… please stop…”

“Hm, that’s not what you really want.”

“Please.”

“Knew I could do something else with that word.”

He started to tug down the shorts you were in, and you really tried to squirm away, but just wound up hitting your head on the glass. You yelled and rubbed the offended part, but he just laughed at you, reaching over to cradle your injury.

“Poor thing, still scared aren’t we?”

He took advantage of the situation and got your shorts down along with your underwear. Before you could beg him to stop again he kissed you, his fingers finding your bundle of nerves and playing with it. You moaned, your head pressed against the glass, hands on Taeyong’s shoulders.

“No… it’s too…”

“Best wake up call isn’t it?”

He buried his face in the crook of your neck, taking in your sweet scent as you got more and more aroused, his own scent adding to your feelings. You felt safe with him despite the situation, wrapping your arms around him. He eventually slipped a finger into you and you cried out his name. The memories of last night coming forth.

“You sound lovely you know that.”

He was overwhelming you, easily adding a finger since you were so wet. Having the curtains open should have been strange, but no one was going to see you, so neither of you cared. Taeyong eventually picked you up, having you sitting in his lap as he continued. You whined when his fingers left you and you felt empty. You probably weren’t ready but he couldn’t wait much longer.

You felt him pushing his length into you, feeling every inch of him go deeper and deeper. You held him tightly, certainly not ready for him but happily taking him. Your moans were right against his ear, encouraging him to keep going. When he was in he didn’t move, holding your hips down so you couldn’t do anything either.

“Taeyong…”

“Hm?”

“Please…”

“Please? Please what?”

“Move…”

“You want me to move?” He chuckled. “I don’t think I understand. You need to be more clear.”

“Please… fuck me…”

“There’s a good girl.”

He laid you back on the floor, thrusting into you at a fast pace. Every one of his movements hit your sweet spot. You didn’t want it to end.

“More… more please…”

“Well when you ask so nicely.”

He kissed you, reaching down to your clit for extra pleasure. You could barely focus on anything else. You were close, making Taeyong aware as you held him tighter, wanting more of his kiss too.

“You wanna cum?”

“Yes…”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please…”

“Then cum.”

You cried out his name along with gratitude as you came, soon after feeling his warm seed filling you up. He rocked into you as you both came down, pushing his cum deeper and deeper into you. His face was in your neck, his breath hot against your skin, providing wet kisses to cool you down. Your vision began to clear and you could see the sky out the window.

The beautiful blue and the white clouds. You reached a hand out as if you wanted to touch the sky. Tears started to build, the arousal leaving you and reality coming back to you. Taeyong grabbed your hand, kissing it, for the time being unaware of your tears. When he saw them he leaned down and kissed your cheeks, getting a taste of your tears.

“Don’t cry love, it’s okay. Let’s get you cleaned up for breakfast.”

Taeyong left you on the floor for a while. You were more exhausted now than when you had woken up. You kept your eyes glued to the outside, wondering if you’d ever actually get your old life back, or freedom. You didn’t notice when Tae came back, just realizing you were in his arms and then in the tub, your shirt getting a bit wet before he took it off of you.

You lazily watched him strip off his clothes before he got in with you. He was more awake than you, hugging you close. You both just quietly sat in the tub for a while, his hands gently massaging your breasts, his lips on your neck. He already marked you earlier, choosing to darken a few.

“That was fun.”

“Hm…”

“What kinda food do you like? I might be able to make it for breakfast.”

“Hm…”

“Ah, still tired I see. I’ll make you something tasty regardless okay.”

You were half asleep in his arms, his touching almost sending you back to sleep, that is till his hands trailed down. You suddenly felt him push a finger into you. That woke you up a bit.

“Tae…”

“You’re all messy inside, I gotta clean you up properly don’t I?”

He pulled his finger out of the water and then into your mouth. You could feel and taste the stickiness of it, licking it regardless though.

“Do we taste good?”

His other hand found your center, going back in, making you squirm and moan against his fingers.

“Shall we go again?”

“Tae…”

“Just something simple love.”

Three fingers easily went into you, his thumb playing with your button, his other hand grabbing your breasts, teasing your nipples. He kissed you, the stickiness of your juices being passed between your lips. He was relentless, making you cum again. You wanted to sink into the water but he held you up.

“Come on now, you did so much better last night. Then again, maybe it was too much, what’s your name darling?”

“Y/n…”

“And who was with us last night?”

“Johnny… and Sicheng…”

“Good, didn’t go too far then.”

You didn’t really notice him clean you up, still in a daze. He got out and drained the tub, wrapping you in a towel and drying you off before doing the same. He left you alone for a while, coming back and dressing you, getting you out of the tub. You expected to be put back in bed to sleep but he carried you out of the room.

♥♥♥♥♥

You didn’t recognize anything, having been blindfolded the last time you had been through the area. You came to a big open place of the dorm, seeming to be the living room. He placed you down on the couch, kissing your head. He’d keep an eye on you from the kitchen, and it’s not like he had to worry much, you certainly didn’t have the strength to move. It was still early so it was pretty quiet in the dorm, if it had stayed that way you might have fallen asleep.

“MARK!”

The sudden screaming woke you up, but there was more. You had no idea what was happening but you suddenly felt very scared. The adrenaline letting you bolt off the couch and to the nearest corner, hugging your knees and shaking. Moments later you saw Mark run through the living room laughing, another person running after him, the two disappearing to another part of the dorm.

You stayed where you were, your breathing becoming uneven. It went quiet again, but you were hearing more now, the subtle noises of others moving around. Someone else sleepily walked into the living room yawning, their attention on Taeyong.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Tae responded. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah. So how’s-”

Kun’s eyes suddenly found you, seeing you curled up in the corner. He rushed over to you which just frightened you even more, your scent telling him all he needed to know. He held his hands up, kneeling down near you, slowly moving closer.

“Easy, I’m not gonna hurt you. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“What are you-”

Taeyong looked back and your scent hit him too. He was confused for a moment but then realized what had happened. He was pissed, but quickly calmed himself down.

“Mark! Jeno! Get over here right now!!!”

The two boys rushed over, stopping in front of Taeyong who was giving them the death glare. He slapped them both before speaking, the two not daring to touch their injury.

“What the hell is wrong with both of you?”

“Mark took my pho-”

They were both hit again, their heads staying low this time. Mark handed Jeno back his phone, waiting for whatever came next.

“I don’t care what happened.” Taeyong spat. “Were you both not trained on how to act around an omega?”

“We were.” 

“Which is?”

“To control our emotions or else we might cause damage.” Jeno said. “But I don’t-”

Taeyong stepped aside, letting the two see you in Kun’s arms. You were still shaking, and had started sobbing. You knew that whatever was going on wasn’t your fault and it had nothing to do with you, yet you felt terrified. Your own emotions didn’t make sense to you.

“Is that-”

“Yes. I clearly remember telling both of you, all of you, we would be having an omega in our dorm! Mark you’ve literally been looking after her for the last few days! What the hell were you thinking!”

“I didn’t know she-”

They both received another hit. It was quiet, besides your sobbing and Kun trying to calm you down. Eventually Taeyong spoke.

“Kun, can you take y/n to your room, I’m sure she’s still tired, and it’s not gonna be a good idea for the others to be around her right now.”

“Alright.”

Kun carefully picked you up, holding you close as you held him tightly. You kept your eyes shut tight, wanting to calm down but having a hard time.

“Oh and Jeno.” Taeyong went back to the kitchen. “Great first impression.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Kun laid you down in his bed. You didn’t want to let him go, but he assured you that you’d be okay. When you were off him you curled up, still shaking, your sobs a bit quieter. You didn’t notice when you came in but Kun wasn’t alone, another body sleeping in a bed on the other side of the room. It seemed you had woken them up.

“Hm… what’s going on?”

“Sh.” Kun hushed. “Take it easy, y/n’s in here.”

“Y/n? Is that the omega?”

“Yeah.”

They sat up in bed, yawning and rubbing their eyes before they saw you. It was apparent something was wrong but they didn’t say anything just coming over to the bed with a blanket. 

“Hi, I’m YangYang.” He laid down and pulled the blanket over you. “It’s okay, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

He pulled you close, cuddling you in his arms. You vaguely remembered seeing him the night before, back when Taeyong was scolding you. He was definitely calming, and you slowly began to feel better, no longer shaking. He wasn’t even fully awake, but you felt safe and let yourself drift off to sleep with him.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Y/n.”

You felt someone shaking you awake, opening your eyes to see Taeyong smiling at you. He sat you up and you took in a sweet aroma, making your stomach growl. It seemed breakfast in bed was in order for you. YangYang was waking up next to you, smelling the food.

“Breakfast?”

“You can go eat in the kitchen.” Tae said with a smile. “Like everyone else.”

“Yeah, yeah, you okay y/n?” You nodded. “Good. I’ll see you later.”

He sleepily kissed your head and got out of bed, sulking out of the room. You were surprised by his actions but no one paid it much attention. Taeyong set the tray down and started to feed you. At the time you didn’t care and just ate, the two of you alone in the room. When you finished you noticed the pill bottle on the tray.

“Here.”

“I… I thought I wasn’t supposed to take suppressants?”

“They’re not suppressants.” He laughed. “Honestly, they’re basically the exact opposite.”

That made you want the medicine even less. Taeyong wasn’t worried but you were, and you bolted out of the room before your scent gave you away. You would have found somewhere to hide but instead you ran into someone. The two of you collapsed to the floor, you on top of whoever. You panicked for a second but you didn’t recognize who was under you.

“Hello there.” They smiled. “You must be y/n, my name’s Renjun.”

“Hi…”

You heard footsteps from the room you had just left and scrambled off the other, trying to get back up.

“Grab her!”

Taeyong’s voice told you he was pissed, and you then felt a hand on your leg. Ren had grabbed you and pulled you back, flipping you onto your back. He crawled up your body and pinned you down.

“I’ve heard about your misbehavior.”

You whimpered but kept your mouth shut, Taeyong walking over. He knelt down and you looked at him, pleading with your eyes.

“You need to take your medicine, it’s for your own good.”

You shook your head but you didn’t have much of a choice. Ren forced your mouth open and Taeyong gave you the pill. Your mouth was covered, and you really didn’t want to swallow the pill but it was dissolving in your mouth and the taste wasn’t great. You gagged, forcing the pill down your own throat.

Renjun got off of you, pulling you up to sit. You coughed, catching your breath, but Taeyong quickly checked to make sure you had actually taken the medicine. He smiled and kissed your head, ruffling your hair.

“Good girl, you need to take your medicine so it’s better if you cooperate okay?” You nodded. “Alright, come on, there are still others who haven’t met you.”

They helped you up and then led you back to the living room, there was a lot more noise than before, along with people. The number intimidated you, and you felt the same concern as you did when you had been confronted in your apartment. Some of them were in the kitchen others playing games, but no one seemed to notice your presence which you were grateful for until Taeyong got their attention.

“Guys!” It got quiet, all eyes on him and you. “This is y/n, I know some of you haven’t met her yet. She’ll be staying with us for the foreseeable future, I’m sure you’ve all read her file, and she is not to be left alone, someone has to be with her at all times okay. And Jeno is not allowed near her for the time being, ask him, and neither is Mark.”

“Yo what the fuck!”

“You know what you did. So, any other volunteers?”

“I’ll do it.”

“Alright cool, y/n, this is Ten, you stay with him for now.”

You nodded. You would have preferred someone familiar, but then again you were going to have to get familiar with all of them. 

“Hi, my gosh, she’s so adorable.”

Ten took your hand and showed you around the dorm. For starters it was really big and most of them had a roommate, although there were some empty rooms. You wanted to ask if you got a room or were expected to sleep with someone else, but you didn’t find either one favorable. The only thing you really cared for was where the snacks were kept, Jungwoo giving you some while Ten continued to drag you around.

Besides that you did actually care to know which of the thousand doors in the place was the actual exit. Ten never planned to tell you but you noticed Taeyong had left, the door he went through seemed to lead out into a hallway, so the way out seemed clear. Ten’s phone suddenly rang and he checked the message.

“Hm, seems I am needed somewhere.”

Ten took you back over to the living room, a few of the boys playing games. He was just going to leave you with them, it made sense, you weren’t allowed to be alone, but at the same time you just wanted to stay with Ten.

“Guys I need to go, so watch over y/n while I’m gone. I’ll be back soon.”

They all had the tendency to give you a chaste kiss on the cheek, probably didn’t even realize either. Ten left from the same door you had seen Taeyong leave from earlier, so just more proof. Haechan took your hand and pulled you towards the couch.

“Good morning, nice to see you again.”

“Wow, you’re pretty.”

Among the group playing games you were only unfamiliar with one of them, and they seemed to want to properly introduce themselves.

“I’m Jaemin.” He took your hand and kissed it. “Nice to meet you.”

“Ah… hi…”

“You wanna play in the next round?”

“Um… I’ve never really played video games before…”

“Then you have to! Come on I’ll show you.”

Jaemin pulled you onto the floor, handing you a controller, and starting to explain how to use it and the point of the game. Of course you really sucked from the start but no one seemed to care much, it was just about having fun. You eventually got into it, forgetting about where you were and why. 

“You’re not so bad.”

“Thanks…”

“Did you let her win?” Renjun asked. “Cause that’s just mean.”

“No, of course not.” Jaemin said. “But I did let you lose.”

“Very funny.”

“How about another round and I’ll get some popcorn.”

Haechan ruffled your hair and got up. You were doing well, that’s until someone else approached. Jeno came into the room.

“Hey, can I play a-”

When you saw him you scrambled behind Jaemin. You peeked out to look at him, he definitely seemed fine, not angry anymore, but the fear still lingered, you hated it as much as it hurt him.

“Sorry, I didn’t know she…”

“Y/n, he’s not gonna hurt you.” Jaemin cooed. “He’s really nice, and-”

“Jeno.” Haechan came back, bowl of popcorn in hand. “You know you’re not allowed near her.”

“How am I supposed to fix things then? It’s not even my fault, Mark’s the one who took my phone and pissed me off.”

“And both of you aren’t allowed near her, so that’s that.”

“I’m really sorry okay, I just-”

“Y/n, come here.”

Ten had come back, seeing the situation that was going on. He could figure out what was happening rather quickly. You got up and went over to Ten, now hiding behind him.

“Thanks for keeping her company. Jeno, you need to keep your distance for a while okay, things just happened this morning, a few hours isn’t enough for her to feel better.”

“I… I understand…”

“Good.”

Ten took your hand and led you to his room. You sat down in his bed, recognizing Johnny’s scent, so he probably roomed with Ten. It was quiet and you weren’t sure what he was doing til he approached you with something in hand. You weren’t sure what it was but you were a bit nervous. You let him get close and pull you towards him, then felt something on your neck making you jump. He laughed.

“Easy, it’s nothing bad, just a collar.”

“A collar?”

You were worried about it but it wasn’t metal as you feared, just fabric, and no bell either. Ten adjusted it so it didn’t choke you, pinching your cheeks.

“You look so cute.” 

You touched it. “So he wasn’t kidding…”

“Who?”

“About being a pet to you…”

He chuckled, petting your head when there was a knock at the door. He told whoever it was to come in. It wasn’t Johnny as you might have thought, but another stranger to you.

“Hendery? What are you doing here?” Ten asked.

“Well… I wanted to meet y/n… and since you’re looking after her… I thought…”

“Come in here, I’m sure she’d like to meet you too.”

You were a bit shy, but you were more willing to meet Hendery. He seemed nice and Ten also liked him so there should be no problem. Ten pat the bed side to invite the other to sit.

“Hello.”

“Hi…”

“I’m Hendery, I thought I was going to meet you yesterday but you know, things happened. Are you alright?”

“Me?”

“Yeah… why wouldn’t…”

“Well, there was this morning and what happened yesterday. Being out in the world can be very scary for you.”

“No, you guys chasing me made it scary.”

“That’s in the past, so don’t worry about it, you’re gonna be just fine with us.”

“And if I wasn’t?”

“Well, omegas tend to have their own little living quarters here. They get food in the cafeteria and have plenty of activities to keep them busy. An alpha is assigned to them to look after them as well.”

“So you guys look after… others like me? Is that where you went earlier Ten?”

“Yup.” Ten smiled. “They know when to call on us, so when we’re not doing that or paperwork or a pick up we just hang out.”

“Seems like a pretty easy job…”

“You don’t give yourself credit sweetheart. You omegas really can cause a lot of trouble, especially when you’re not trained, same goes for an alpha or beta.”

“What do you mean?”

“An omegas scent can be very strong and very inviting. Omegas tended to get raped if they didn’t take their suppressants, a problem for both parties involved. Your scent can drive others insane with desire, and since your kind are inclined to listen to an alpha, our emotions influence you as well. It’s why you were so scared this morning.”

“It… it is?”

“Jeno’s anger, you felt that, intensely, and it scared you, as if he was mad at you. To work in this department we need to learn to control ourselves around your kind too. To make sure things like that don’t happen, your very sensitive to an alphas emotions, it’s in your nature.”

“And yet I’m surrounded by so many of you.”

“Because you’re so disobedient, you’re still very resistant, and not really a proper omega yet.”

“I don’t want to-”

You stopped, suddenly feeling very weird. You wrapped your arms around yourself, laying back and curling up. You didn’t understand what was going on, whimpering.

“Ah, the medicine is kicking in.” Ten pulled you into his arms. “There, there, you’re fine.”

“What’s… what’s…”

“Sh, the medicine is just meant to help you be yourself. You’ve suppressed your true nature for so long, gotta bring it out you know.”

“No, no, I don’t-”

You whined, holding onto Ten. Your head was becoming foggy, and you didn’t like it. Hendery wasn’t sure what was happening either, a bit worried about you.

“You’ll be okay, just don’t fight too much.”

“Make it stop! Make it stop, make it stop, please!”

“Sh, sh, take it easy.”

You had started sobbing and shaking a bit. It felt as if a heat was rising inside you like before. You wanted to get away from them, rather afraid of what would happen being near them in your state, but at the same time you wanted to stay in Ten’s arms. It was somewhat comforting, or maybe that was just the scent he was giving off and you were actually able to register it. 

“It hurts…”

“I know.” Ten hushed. “You want some help?”

“Please…”

“Okay, okay, Hendery can you help too?”

“Sure… I just…”

“She just needs to get off real quick.” Ten chuckled. “The medicine just helps her function like a proper omega.”

“Oh…”

Ten turned you around to lay you back against his chest. You were still whimpering, curled up a bit, freaking out when Hendery grabbed your legs.

“Easy, just trying to help.”

Ten placed kisses on your neck, pulling your attention away from Hendery slipping your shorts down. You didn’t cover up much to begin with, then again, that was the way they dressed you. Your shirt was pulled up along with your bra, although you weren’t completely aware of anything anymore, your head a mess.

“She’s already rather wet.”

“Of course, she’s getting all excited. Given how long she’s been on suppressants she’s missed out on a lot of fun.”

“Are you sure we can do this? Only-”

“You know some of the others have actually done this right? What do you think Taeyong and the others did last night? Besides if we do nothing she’ll just be in pain, she does need training after all.”

“I see, I’ll be kind then okay.” Hendery gently caressed your cheek. “Promise.”

He slid your panties down a bit, the cold making you close your legs a bit. Hendery just stared for a while, honestly not quite sure where to start. You were whining, Ten’s hand slipping down between your folds and playing with your clit. He took Hendery’s hand and placed it on your exposed breast.

“It’s alright, you can do other things to help.”

“Right… this is something new for me.”

“I know, training only goes so far, and we’re not supposed to excite them. Although I’m sure you’re noticing her scent.”

“Yeah, she smells amazing.”

“It’s very intoxicating, you wouldn’t be so shy if you hadn’t been trained to control yourself.”

“And this is her training?”

“She does need to get used to this feeling, also teaches her to get used to an alphas touch.”

You moaned when Ten slid a finger into you, one hand grabbing him, the other on Hendery’s shoulder. You were quickly becoming a mess. Your scent was pretty strong and Hendery leaned forward for a kiss. You kissed back eagerly, just wanting the attention and touch. You moaned into his mouth, starting to beg for more, his body pressed closer to yours. He reached a hand down to massage your clit as Ten slid another finger in, focusing on hitting your sweet spot.

You were panting, spreading your legs in the hope that Ten would go deeper, Hendery moving down to suck on your breasts. You cried out for more Ten kissing you deeply as well, his tongue exploring your mouth as he continued to please you. They were as excited as you, one of your hands trailing down to Hendery’s pants, rubbing at his crotch through his clothes.

“Ah… y/n…”

“Told you she’d get very excited.”

You were moving your hips in time with Ten’s fingers, your own hands fumbling to get Hendery’s pants off. Although Ten reached over and stopped you, kissing your cheek.

“No, no, no, this isn’t about him.”

“Hm…”

“Aw, come on.”

“Sh, the two of us can’t handle her on our own, besides Taeyong would be pissed if we did damage.”

You begged for more, begged for release cause you couldn’t take it anymore. Ten happily complied, kissing you as you shook in his hands, breathing heavy. You curled up a bit, laying back on Ten, a euphoric look on your face. Hendery kissed down your chest, making you giggle and then moan when his lips met your core.

You ran a hand through his hair, crying out his name, your thoughts a bit more coherent than before. Ten held you tightly, marking up your neck, seeing what Taeyong had left and adding to it, his hands exploring the rest of your and taking advantage of your sensitivity. You came again with Hendery between your legs, getting a kiss from him and tasting yourself in the process. When it was all over you laid against Ten, catching your breath, feeling better.

“We should probably clean her up.” Hendery said. “And get her a fresh change of clothes.”

“How about you start and then get her something clean to wear. She’ll need a second before she’ll even want to move.”

At some point you were in a bathtub again, Ten joining you and helping you out, then Hendery drying you up and helping you get into some fresh clothes. You were quite tired after all that, Ten suggesting you sleep in someone’s room, seemed that you didn’t have your own. You wound up in Hendery’s room and bed, curled and tucked in, sleeping peacefully.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up you weren’t alone. You felt someone else’s presence in the room, but you were too afraid to move. Given the way you felt it was rather obvious who it was, and their voice confirmed your suspicions.

“I know you’re awake.”

You swallowed nervously and slowly rolled over, seeing Jeno sitting on the other side of the bed, his back to you. Although he wasn’t the first thing on your mind, rather what you had just done with Ten and Hendery a while ago. This new appetite was annoying and intoxicating, you weren’t sure you completely hated it, but there was something more important to focus on.

You reached up and felt the collar still on your neck. You were hoping you wouldn’t have it on after the bath but it seemed that it was going to stay. With that out of the way your attention was back to Jeno, he had been apologizing again, but you had heard enough of that. You wanted to leave, to get away from him, but an idea came to you. He wanted your forgiveness badly, and perhaps your attention too. It was a risky move, but something that could pay off greatly.

You sat up in bed and crawled over to Jeno, slowly wrapping your arms around him from behind. He seemed very surprised by your actions, but you merely put a smile on your face and kissed his cheek. You cuddled him, resting your head against him and holding back your own fears.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to scare me… I’m new to all this… so I didn’t really know what was happening, and I don’t blame you…”

“That’s… thanks, I wish I could take it back. I knew you were going to be with us, but I didn’t know it would be so soon. I’ll be more careful in the future though, I promise.”

“Is it… is it not normal for you guys to have an omega in the dorm?”

“No, not all, which is why I was so careless.”

“Then where should I be?”

You asked Jeno a few innocent questions which you already had answers to, just to test the waters. He wanted to be on your good side, and maybe you could use that to your advantage to learn more about where you were and figure someway out. It was gonna be a long con, but you felt that it could pay off as long as you played things right.

“Do I have to stay in the dorm? Like all the time?”

“No, you’re allowed out as long as you’re with one of us.”

“Really? I’d love a tour.”

“I thought Ten gave you one?”

“Not of the dorm silly, of this whole place. We’re up a few floors, and there are more above, what else is there to see?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? Please, you can show me around.”

“You’re not ready yet.”

“Ready? When will I be ready? How am I ever supposed to be ready if I’m here all day.” You heard footsteps outside the room. “Maybe we should go to your room, the others might not be so happy about you here with me…”

“And they probably won’t believe anything you say.”

“Well that’s mean.”

“They just think they know what’s best for you, so they won’t listen to you.”

“Don’t you all?”

“Well yeah… sorta, come on let’s just go.”

You took Jeno’s hand and followed him, sneaking out of the room and down the hall to his. Jaemin was his roommate, and he questioned why you were with Jeno but was quickly silenced with a hand over his mouth.

“Sh, it’s fine, she’s not scared of me.” You waved. “We’re just talking and don’t want the other hyungs taking her away.”

Jaemin bit Jeno’s hand so he’d let go. “Okay, fine, but if you get in trouble I am not an accomplice you hear.”

“Got it.”

The boy put on some headphones and went back to his comic. You jumped on Jeno’s bed, snuggling the sheets, Jeno crawling on the bed and laying beside you.

“You’re quite lovely.”

“Thanks.” You took his hand. “You’re really nice too.”


	4. Chapter 4

You took a deep breath and slowly moved the arm draped over you. At night you wound up in Yuta’s bed, but you wouldn’t be staying. You waited till midnight, waiting till he, and Sicheng, fell asleep before getting up. You quietly snuck out of the room, meeting up with Jeno.

You really wanted a tour of the place, you wanted to know more about your cage, and you convinced him. The plan was to meet at night, when everyone else was asleep. Jeno still made you uncomfortable, and scared you, but he was useful so you had to swallow that fear. He was waiting for you in the living room when you got out of the bedroom.

“Good, you made it.”

“Of course, I want to know more about this place.”

“Alright but we need to be quiet.”

“Got it.”

You took Jeno’s hand and followed him outside the dorm. You found yourself in a long hallway, another door down the hall but at the other end you noticed elevator doors.

“How big is this place?”

“Big.”

Jeno told you that the building you were in was the dorms, and it was pretty much divided in three, kind of. The top and bottom floors were where alphas roomed, and the center was all designed as individual rooms for the omegas, it’s also where the cafeteria was located. Of course there was also outdoor access but an omega always needed an alpha to go out with them.

There was a building next door, one connected with a few of the bottom floors of this one, that was more of an office space. It’s where the agents had their desks, and also where the infirmary and observation rooms were. It was a building an omega really had no business being in, then again even in the one you were in it seemed you had little freedom, and that was coming from the girl who had been locked up in a dorm all day.

Although besides that you were curious about the agents as well, and what they were trained to do. From what Jeno told you it seemed they were taught to control themselves around an omega at all times, having done so with other omegas they had in the dorms. Besides control it was about care, given how an omega is they needed to know how best to deal with one, especially in regards to pick ups and looking after one in the dorms.

“So… what happens when… an omega gets… you know…”

“Oh, yeah, that, some higher ups and some of the older hyungs are… I guess you can say certified, to handle an omega on their own in those cases. The rest of us can too, but just not by ourselves.”

“Well that’s… nice… so, do all the alphas dorm together?”

“Kinda. We’re divided into groups, and we technically have two in our dorm, Kun and Taeyong are the leaders. Each group is actually getting another member but those guys are still in training. I’d introduce you but it’s a bad idea to let either of you interact.”

“Why?”

“An untrained alpha, with an untrained omega, you’re begging for disaster. Maybe later on.”

“Cool, looking forward to it.”

Even though it was late at night the cafeteria was still open, a few other omegas around. There wasn’t really a curfew, although after dark one couldn’t go outside. You stuck with Jeno, not really wanting to meet or talk to others but they did wave and say hello. Jeno got you a snack and you sat down by the window.

You looked out at the sky, seeing it decorated with stars. Back where you lived you never saw the stars, so this was a first. For a moment you could just enjoy that and forget about your situation, but you knew you could do better. You asked Jeno if you could go outside. You knew it was late and past the time but you had been stuck inside all day so the fresh air would do you good. You begged and pleaded until he agreed.

Stepping out into the field, you took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Like that it felt like nothing was wrong, but when you opened your eyes and just saw trees and darkness around you, you were reminded of your situation. You went over to some of the trees laying down in the grass and looking up. Jeno joined you, watching you stargaze.

“I’m really sorry about today. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I know that, and I don’t blame you. That’s why I think spending time together is good, help me see you’re a great guy.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

You returned to your stargazing, closing your eyes for a bit to let yourself simply enjoy the cool air. You definitely weren’t looking forward to having to go back to the dorm. For now you could just ignore that and live in the moment. It was calm and nice but then you caught a strange scent in the air, when you opened your eyes Jeno got on top of you.

“You look really pretty you know.” 

You scoffed. “I get that a lot.”

“I was honestly jealous when Mark and Haechan were telling me about you.”

“You were? Why?”

“Cause they got to touch you.”

“I-”

“Feel you, make you whimper and beg and moan. It’s so unfair they got to do that.”

“Well I-”

Your words were cut short as Jeno’s lips pressed against yours. You didn’t kiss back, actually making an effort to pull away. He seemed upset for a moment, caressing your cheek.

“Still a little scared of me aren’t ya?”

“No… you just-”

He buried his head in the crook of your neck, kissing and leaving bruises. You tried to push him off of you but his scent was clouding your judgement and he was way stronger than you. His hand trailed down your body, sliding under your pants and finding its way to your sensitive center.

You whimpered when his cold hand touched you there. His laughter echoed in your ear as he started to rub your clit, moving back to kiss your lips. You were slowly getting dragged into it, although a part of you was still fighting, resisting the urge to encourage and beg for more while trying to control your own emotions.

“Jeno… I already… stop…”

“You won’t be saying that for long. Besides it doesn’t hurt to do it more than once a day.”

“I… Taeyong…”

“Of course he did. It’s not really fair he can have you all to himself if he really wants too.”

“I didn’t…”

“Sh, just enjoy yourself, there’s no shame in that.”

You could barely register what he was saying, his fingers rubbing between your folds before sliding one in. You started kissing back, lightly thrusting your hips, getting into the rhythm. Since it was all a haze you were aware of everything, but at some point Jeno had entered you, the two of you moving as one.

He had worked up a sweat, his hair sticking to his head a bit. When you weren’t looking at him or kissing him your hazy vision stared up at the stars. It was a rather sweet moment, pleasuring one another under the stars, but you weren’t even really present. You cried out Jeno’s name when you felt his thrusts lose rhythm, the pleasure you felt only increasing.

“You feel so fucken good.”

“Please… fill me up baby… I need you…”

“I knew you liked me.”

You eagerly awaited the moment of climax but it never came. Jeno was suddenly pulled away from you. You whimpered, feeling cheated, but before you could complain you were pulled to your feet. Yuta was holding you back, and your eyes then went to Jeno and you screamed. You noticed the fangs he had and tried to run but Yuta held you tight, wrapping his arms around you.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!”

Taeyong’s voice rang loud. Well, maybe it wasn’t that loud but it was clear he was pissed. His voice quickly washed away whatever bit of arousal you had, and you wanted to run even more. He was scolding Jeno, the boy being held by Doyoung and Kun, clearly not thinking about your presence.

“Did you really think you could sneak her out of the dorm and I wouldn’t notice?!”

“I-”

“I thought maybe you’d behave yourself, but once I realized her vitals were spiking I knew you couldn’t keep it in your fucken pants! And that’s not the worst of it! You tried to bite her!”

“Taeyong!”

“What!”

Tae turned back with a glare, but that quickly soften when he saw you. There were tears in your eyes and you were shaking, your breathing uneven. Yuta was practically holding you up, and keeping you from trying to squirm out of his grasp. You were too frightened that you wouldn’t stop moving and you fell out of his grasp.

You fell to your knees but didn’t move, not until Taeyong did. He approached you but you scrambled back, hitting Yuta’s legs. He knelt down and pulled you into his arms, despite your dislike of all of them you stayed close to him. You pulled your legs to your chest, scared about what Taeyong would do. You didn’t want him to yell anymore, you wanted to get away but you were scared to run and get caught by him.

“Y/n…” You whimpered. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you, I would never do that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I’m not mad at you.”

He reached over to wipe away your tears, but you flinched back, hitting Yuta. He didn’t say anything but gently held your head.

“I’m going to take her back to the dorm.”

Taeyong sighed. “Yes, please do that.”

“Y/n…” Jeno began. “I-”

“Shut it.” Doyoung hissed. “You’ve done enough.”

Yuta held you up. He tried to get you to walk but you were stumbling too much so he decided to carry you. You were still shaking in his arms, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood. You didn’t really notice when you got back to the dorm, finding yourself back in the bedroom you snuck out of.

Sicheng woke up when you two entered, having been up from the commotion early. He started asking about what happened, clearly worried about you. When Yuta put you down you scrambled away, wanting to hide. You ran to the bathroom, wanting to hide and be alone, but as you tried to close the door Sicheng stopped you.

“Y/n, no, don’t… you shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“Go away!”

He was far stronger and managed to keep you from closing the door. You stumbled back, nearly falling to the floor and hitting your head but Sicheng managed to catch you. He pulled you up and wrapped his arms around you. You didn’t care anymore, shaking in his grasp, and crying. He cradled your head and rocked you in his arms.

Taeyong being mad was worse than Jeno, it shook you to the core, and you were a sobbing mess. You knew Sicheng was trying to calm you, his own scent was nice at the time, but it had no real effect on you. Eventually he moved you out of the bedroom and had you in his lap on the bed. You hadn’t noticed Yuta disappeared until he returned but you paid him no attention.

“Jeno really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

“It wasn’t Jeno.” Yuta said. “He was about to bite her, and Taeyong went off while she was still there.”

“Oh, I see, poor thing.”

You noticed a syringe in the corner of your eye and cried harder, trying to escape Sicheng’s grasp. It was futile, so all you could do was yell.

“Easy now, easy, you need to calm down and it’s obvious you won’t on your own anytime soon.”

“No! No! NO!”

“Y/n if you don’t calm down things are gonna become permanent.”

“Let me go!”

They stopped trying to reason with you and Sicheng pinned you down on the bed, gently holding your head down so Yuta could give you the injection without issue. You squirmed the whole time until the drugs started to take effect. Sicheng gently let you go, pulling you up on the bed and tucking you in. You were grateful you had stopped shaking but you were still upset.

Yuta was petting your head, talking with Sicheng but you weren’t listening, just wanting to go to sleep. Everything had happened so fast you weren’t so sure you’d be seen as innocent tomorrow, but you certainly had something else on your mind at the moment. You did eventually drift off, although it wasn’t a peaceful sleep. You woke up a few times screaming, one of the two boys always managed to lull you back to sleep, even if only for a while.

♥♥♥♥♥

Sicheng had tried to gently wake you in the morning but you jumped when he shook you. He apologized, and you merely nodded sleepily laying your head back on the pillow. A soft smile adorned his face and he rubbed your back.

“I know you’re tired, but it’s breakfast time. You need to eat, and I’m sure the others want to make sure you’re okay. I’d rather not let them crowd in my room, so come on.” He pulled the blanket down and sat you up. “Get up.”

You could barely open your eyes but he managed to get you on your feet and to the bathroom. Since you were still sleepy he skipped the morning bath for the time being and helped you clean up. You were more awake when you followed him out to the kitchen. The others were already all over the place getting food. You were glad they all didn’t just stop when you showed up.

Some smiled and others waved at you, but no one really talked, you were glad. You were told to take the empty seat at the table, one of them getting you a plate. You looked around cautiously. Taeyong obviously wasn’t around or you’d be more nervous, and neither was Jeno. You did a quick head count and you were right.

“Where’s Jeno?”

You don’t know why you said that, the question was out of your mouth before you could stop yourself. This time everyone seemed to take a pause, but quickly moved on, letting one of the older ones answer you.

“He’s locked up in an observation room.” Doyoung said. “Until Taeyong says otherwise.”

“Why? He didn’t… do anything…”

“What do you mean?”

“It wasn’t his idea to go out…”

“What ar-”

“Is that so?”

You got stiff when you heard that voice, it was easy to tell who it was. You felt Taeyong getting closer to you and you started shaking a bit.

“Taeyong! You know you shouldn’t be near her right now.” Kun walked over to the other. “She needs space after last night.”

“But apparently she’s not just a victim here!”

You flinched when he raised his voice, deciding to bolt, but you weren’t fast enough. Taeyong caught your arm and pulled you to him. Kun was quick to pull you out of his grasp and stand in front of you.

“She needs to apologize.”

“For what?”

“You heard her, she manipulated Jeno to get out of the dorm.”

“Y/n, is that true?” You nodded shyly and Kun sighed. “Come on.”

Kun pulled you along to the door, Doyoung and Jaehyun following. You didn’t need to be told where you were going, so you just walked quietly. You didn’t even bother to pay attention to the path you took, but like you suspected, you wound up where Jeno was. He seemed glad to see you, but was also curious as to what was going on.

“Y/n.” Kun spoke. “Apologize.”

“Apologize?” Jeno questioned. “For what?”

“I… I’m sorry… about last night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I… I know you wanted… my forgiveness after what happened… so… so I was nice and… since you wanted me to be happy… I used that to get out of the dorm…”

“So… you lied to me, about everything? Why?”

“I knew you would do anything to get on my good side… I’m sorry…”

“You’re still scared of me, aren’t you?”

“A bit… but I really don’t want to be… it’s not fair to you especially since I don’t know you… sorry.”

“Does this mean I get to leave?”

Jae scoffed. “Are you kidding? You nearly bit her last night.”

“That wa-”

“This is exactly why you’re not allowed to be alone with an omega.” Doyoung added. “You know that.”

“I… I would have been fine right?”

“What?”

“If he did bite me… I would have been fine, right?”

Everyone glanced at each other, and you weren’t sure what it was you had said. You swallowed nervously, thinking you should take a vow of silence while you were with any of them.

“Y/n… do you not know about a mating bite?” Kun asked. “At all?”

“No… am I-”

“Did they not teach you this in school?” Jae said. “How can you not-”

“I’m an omega!” You yelled, the room going quiet. “No one cared about me… so after all the basics no one cared to teach me anything else, cause in their eyes it didn’t matter. I barely know anything about myself or the rest of our kind… so yeah, stupid omega here… can we go now?”

“Yeah.” Kun said. “Yeah let’s go. I’m sure Taeyong will let you out soon enough.”

You quietly followed the boys back to the dorm. You started walking back to the room you woke up in but Doyoung grabbed your arm and sat you down on the couch. You were confused but didn’t say anything.

“You’re not stupid okay, and I’m sorry you were ignored like that.” He took your hands in his. “The reason why Jeno was yelled at and locked up wasn’t because he almost hurt you, but because what the bite means, especially for an omega. When two of our kind want to strengthen their relationship they bite each other, it’s what we call a mating bite. The two become connected in a deeper way, able to better understand one anothers emotions and more. Although an omega is already very sensitive to scent, so a mating bite is much deeper, especially if from an alpha. So obviously, you don’t know Jeno or any of us well enough to want a deeper connection, and having one forced on you can be very disorienting.”

“Oh… so it would have been bad…”

“Very bad, yes, especially cause you haven’t developed the rest of your abilities.”

“The… rest… of my… abilities?”

“Something else you weren’t told about I see. This makes more sense, we don’t see it much but still very important. You’ll eventually have your own fangs and claws.”

“Claws?”

“Yup.” Doyoung smiled and showed you his. “We’ve evolved over time but we still have these. So besides that your healing factor will kick in too.”

“Healing factor?”

“You know.” He dragged a claw across his palm, drawing blood, you freaked out but he assured you he was alright. He licked the blood off and showed you his palm, no wound in sight. “Super healing.”

“Oh.” 

“You would usually have them by now but since you suppressed your omega side none of that stuff ever developed.”

“Is it… will it hurt?”

“No, not really, might just feel weird.”

“Okay…”

“I know you’re still tired, so how about we finish up breakfast and then you can take a nap. Sound good?”

You smiled a bit and nodded. By the time you returned to the dorms everyone was already off doing their own thing. He told you to stay on the couch and he’d get you something. You pulled up your legs, waiting, when you noticed Taeyong walk in. You averted your eyes and bit your lip, but you knew his eyes were on you. Unlike Jeno, he couldn’t be avoided.

“Did you apologize?”

“Yes…”

“Alright.” 

He sat down next to you, and you tried to move away but he pulled you onto his lap. You whimpered, starting to shake a bit, and that’s when Doyoung noticed you two.

“Taeyong! You know-”

“I’m not Jeno. Besides, there’s something I need to figure out. Y/n, you’re still afraid of Jeno aren’t you?”

“Just… a bit… I don’t… it’s not his fault-”

“So you swallowed your fear, just to use him?”

“Yes…”

“And you’re doing that right now aren’t you? Or else you’d be crying and trying to get away from me.”

“Yes…”

“I see… Doyoung double her dosage.”

“What! No, I-”

“You’re still very resistant and that’s clearly a bigger problem than any of us noticed.”

“No, I’ll-”

“I told you I’ll have no problem giving you injections if you’re going to be like this.”

You swallowed nervously but nodded, lowering your head. By the time Doyoung brought you some food over you weren’t hungry, but you ate, knowing very well they’d make you. When you finished you stared at the two pills, feeling Taeyong’s eyes drilling into the back of your head. You grabbed them and swallowed, getting a head kiss from Doyoung as a reward.

“I’ll be staying with y/n today.”

“I don’t-”

“You can stay if you’re that worried. She can have issues with Jeno, he needs to learn, but I can’t have her being frightened of me.”

“As if those words made her any less afraid.”

It did kind of ruin the day to have Taeyong so close to you, but you did get over your fear eventually. After two days Jeno was allowed back in the dorm, your fear for him lingered but it was really all but gone now. The double med dosage definitely wasn’t fun, the feverish feeling was stronger and the boys certainly enjoyed helping you out in those times.

For the most part, the memories of those moments were foggy, but you knew enough to understand. You had to admit, life in the dorm was a bit boring, you weren’t allowed outside, not any time soon either considering the stunt you pulled. It was the same thing everyday, waking up in someone’s bed and just spending the day, your nanny always rotating, seeing who got lucky with you that day.

You were certainly opening up a bit more, and that wasn’t entirely your choice. You knew you were getting comfortable with them, and you also knew why. It wasn’t just cause you were an omega, but because you weren’t used to the attention. You did like the family vibe of the dorm, knowing people actually cared about you.

Although you also hated all those feelings, not entirely sure if they were your own or their scents having been influencing you over time. One thing you were still certain about was how you felt when you got needy. You always felt pathetic, and certainly didn’t want them taking advantage of you in that state. On one occasion you managed to sneak away.

You had felt the first sign of the heat building up and managed to sneak away from the boys. There were empty rooms in the dorm and you went into one, locking the door, and barricading it for good measure. You were already shaking and getting hot, falling to your knees. You figured a cold shower would help so you crawled over to the bathroom. The cold tile helped a bit but it only lasted for a while.

You fumbled a bit with getting the shower head on, but eventually got it. You climbed into the tub, laying back and letting the cold water hit you. It was nice, you wound up soaked rather quickly, but the pain was still there. You didn’t want the others touching you, and you certainly didn’t want to give in yourself.

“Y/n!”

You heard someone scream your name followed by pounding on the door, seemed that someone finally noticed your absence. You whined, not looking forward to whatever would happen this time. You climbed out of the tub, having forgotten to lock the bathroom door. You slipped a bit since you were drenched in water, and as you reached to lock the door you saw the knob turn.

When the door burst open your hand was hit. You collapsed to the floor, cradling your arm. You didn’t notice who had found you until you were in Lucas’s lap. You could vaguely hear his apologies, also managing to note the concern in his voice. By then your shaking was from the heat and cold water. Someone else handed Lucas a towel and you were wrapped up.

You tried to push yourself away from Lucas but he was holding you tight. He had gotten you out of the bathroom and into the room. You caught sight of Jungwoo when he started drying your hair, the two talking about something, probably you.

“Is she okay? What happened?”

“She locked herself in the room. Now she’s shivering and burning up.”

“Go… away…”

“Y/n… what were you thinking? Look at you? Doesn’t it hurt?”

“No…”

“I know you’re lying.”

“Let… me… go…”

“Do we need…” Jungwoo began. “Should I get one of the oth-”

“NO!”

You tried to get out of Lucas’s grasp again but you wound up pinned under him. You were panting, staring up at him, and you just couldn’t help yourself anymore. You grabbed the back of his head and you pulled him in for a kiss. He certainly didn’t care your clothes were wet, pulling you back up into his lap, deepening the kiss. Lucas quickly got lost in you, kissing at your neck, already tugging your shirt up. 

“Um… Lucas…”

“You can have a turn Woo, she needs to warm up after all.”

Your shirt was tossed aside, Lucas’s lips moving down your chest. Jungwoo unhooked your bra and helped you out of it, gropping your breasts from behind.

“Cold showers like that really aren’t good for you.” Jungwoo’s lips pressed softly against your cheek. “We got you.”

Lucas pushed you back, laying you against Jungwoo, and tugging your shorts down. His lips kissed your panties, teasing you about what’s to come. He moved to your thighs, kisses and bites, making you jump. Jungwoo chuckled from your squirminess, grabbing your chin so he could meet your lips.

Your panties were eventually pulled down, making you shiver from the cold air but Lucas’s warm mouth was soon there to help you stay comfortable. You reached back to grab Jungwoo, gently moving your hips. One of your hands eventually grabbed Lucas’s had, pushing him further into you.

Jungwoo reached down to your center, adding to the pleasure by playing with your button. You whimpered, already lost in both of them. You weren’t cold anymore either, your breathing uneven, Lucas’s tongue pushing you to the edge. As you came down you cuddled against Jungwoo, Lucas gently petting your head.

“I think the hyungs are gonna be mad if they find out about this.” Jungwoo said.

“What? We were just helping?”

“Not that, I meant that she locked herself away so we wouldn’t-”

“She what?”

The two boys looked over to see Taeyong in the doorway. He had been gone most of the day, out on a pick up, and it seemed he had gotten back at the wrong moment.

“No… nothing… she just… she’s tired and-”

“This isn’t your guys’ room… why are you in here? And why are there wet towels?”

“We thought maybe we-”

“The door’s busted… and… did she lock herself in here?”

“No… we just-”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“It was an accident.” Jungwoo mumbled. “We scared her and-”

“Let’s go.”

Taeyong stormed into the room and yanked you out of Jungwoo’s arms. You hadn’t noticed his presence, relaxing and cuddling in the others arms, so you were very confused when you were pulled to your feet. It took you a second to register Taeyong, the two others trying to follow you but they were quickly yelled at and stopped.

You stumbled behind Taeyong, your legs still weak from before. You had gotten over your fear of Taeyong but it was starting to come back since you had no idea where he was taking you or what he was going to do. He nearly had you out the door when Kun grabbed your arm and pulled you away from him.

“Where are you taking her?”

“Where were you? She locked herself in a room! Lucas and Jungwoo busted down the door! She’s still misbehaving and needs to learn a goddamn lesson!”

“That’s not fair to her, she’s still-”

“It’s been over two weeks now.”

“Taeyong-”

“Don’t.”

You were clinging onto Kun tightly, not wanting to go with Taeyong, but that didn’t happen. He took your arm, holding you rather tightly and dragging you out of the dorm. On your way you saw Renjun and Jaemin, they were also dressed in suits meaning they had gone out with Taeyong.

“Where are you going with y/n?”

“You two, follow me.”

They didn’t question the orders, but followed nervously. You were taken into the next building, and thrown into another observation room. Taeyong told the others to tie you down on the bed, spread eagle, and then left. No one moved for a while, silence filling the room.

“What… what happened?” Renjun asked.

“I… I don’t know…” You mumbled.  


“We’re sorry.” Jaemin added.  


“What?”

Jaemin and Renjun were both unsure of the situation, but they weren’t going to disobey orders. The two picked you up off the floor, dragging you towards the bed. You tried to get out of their grasp but you were still dazed and they had no intention of letting you go. You had started screaming, begging them to stop.

In the end they had to slam you down on the bed, one of them holding you down while the other tied your limbs. Your restraints left you barely an inch to move, and having your limbs spread out like that made you feel so vulnerable. You were trying so hard to curl up but the restraints were strong and not letting up. You stopped when you heard the door open, Taeyong approaching the side of the bed.

“Please… I’m sorry…”

“Of course you are, that’s all you ever say.”

“Taeyong, what did-”

“Jaemin, later.”

“Sorry…”

Taeyong turned your head to the side, and from the corner of your eye you saw the syringe he had. You started squirming again, more so when you felt a prick. You didn’t feel any different at first, but then you felt it, that pain returning. Taeyong noticed your change in scent, a subtle smile on his face. You started panting, pulling on the restraints again, violently. He chuckled, petting your head.

“Kun told me you don’t know much about yourself. So it makes me wonder… do you know what being in heat is?”

Renjun and Jaemin glanced at each other, you shook your head but you were starting to get an idea. You whimpered, not liking the feeling.

“You’ve gotten a little taste of it everyday, so you know it gets bad when you don’t let us help you. Today was very… disappointing, so I hope you learn a lesson, and you learn it well. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“… hours? No, Taeyong, please I’m sorry, I won’t-”

“I know, I know.”

Taeyong glanced at the others and gestured for them to leave, he gave you a quick forehead kiss and headed out. You cried out, screaming and pulling on the restraints but to no avail. You felt like you were on fire, and for once you were desperate for someone, anyone, to help you, but there was no one. Help never came.  


♥♥♥♥♥

You had no sense of time, just burning pain, you were sure your wrists and ankles were red from all the squirming. You weren’t on fire anymore, but you were sore, tired, and barely conscious. Your breathing was shallow, body limp on the bed, resting in a rather strange position. You didn’t notice the door open, or hear the approaching footsteps. You suddenly felt a hand on your head, gently petting you.

“Did you have fun?”

You glanced up at Taeyong, vision still a bit hazy. You had been screaming, and by then your voice was hoarse, so you certainly didn’t have the strength to answer him.

“I didn’t think so. Now I want you to listen carefully, okay sweetheart.” He started removing the restraints. “If you misbehave in anyway, again, I will bring you down here and you can go through all this again. This was your one warning, cause next time I’ll do it to you twice in a row. Okay?”

Even with your limbs free you didn’t move, but you were listening intently to what Taeyong was saying, using every ounce of strength you had. He sat you up, grabbing your face so you could look at him. He could see how hazy your eyes were, a bit teary as well. He grabbed one of your hands, seeing how red the wrist was, it might have bled a bit too. He gently kissed the injury.

“Let’s not do this again.” He pulled you to his chest, caressing your head. “Okay baby?”

“… okay…”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you have any idea what you did?”

“Teach her a lesson?”

“That lesson was overkill! You forced her into heat and left her alone! Do you have any idea the damage you’ve done?”   
“She’s behaving.”

“Cause she’s scared! Did you see her at the breakfast table this morning? She barely spoke a word and rarely met anyone’s gaze. She’s scared of all of us thanks to you.”

“She’s fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s not. Watch this. Y/n! Come here!”

Kun glared at Taeyong, the two quietly staring at each other as they waited. They could hear you running towards Taeyong’s room, which was where the two were having their little discussion. You were a bit winded when you got there but did your best to hide it, standing before Kun, forcing a smile.

“You… you wanted to see me?”

“Yes.”

“What… um… what did you need?”

“A blowjob.”

You stared at Kun, dumbfounded by his words, glancing at Taeyong for a second. You swallowed nervously, looking down at Kun’s pants, reaching out to grab them. Kun stopped you, grabbing your hands and letting out a low chuckle.

“Y/n, I was joking.”

“… oh…” You were relieved. “So… sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Kun grabbed your chin, lifting your head up. “Y/n… have you been sleeping okay?”

“Yeah I… no… I’ve been having some nightmares… but I’m fine.”

“You look exhausted.”

“It’s okay… I’m managing well…”

“You look like you’re going to collapse. Go to my room and lay down, I’ll come by with some tea in a bit okay?”

“Okay.”

You waited until Kun let you go before you left the room. The two watched you go, waiting a while before Kun shut the door, just for extra privacy. He turned back glaring daggers at Taeyong once again.

“What?”

“Seriously, she didn’t really question the blowjob, and you heard her, she can’t sleep. I bet if I ask her what her nightmares are about, it’s gonna be that so called lesson of yours.”

Taeyong sighed. “I know… I didn’t think she’d get so… quiet…”

“What did you expect to happen? If the higher ups see her like that, we’ll be in trouble and she’ll most likely be moved.”

“They can’t take her from us.”

“Given how she is right now, I have no doubt they would. Probably hand her over to one of the smaller groups, like Shownu’s.”

“Yeah not gonna happen. She’s probably too attached to us now, she wouldn’t settle well with any other group. Fuck… I need to fix this.”

“We all need to fix this, she’s scared of all of us remember.”

“I was just-”

“Save it. We were bound to make mistakes, her case is one of a kind. Just… she needs to trust us.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We need to be nice, be good and actually… look after her.”

“Sounds like what we’ve been doing now.”

“Cause look what that did.”

“Okay, fine, what do you have in mind?”

♥♥♥♥♥

When you shut the door behind you, now in Kun’s room, you started tearing up a bit. That was a cruel joke, but it wasn’t like you could complain, especially with Taeyong around. You curled up on the bed, trying not to cry cause you knew Kun would notice. You hadn’t been lying, you stopped that after your punishment, not wanting to get on anyone’s bad side.

You were dozing off when the door opened, quick to perk up. It was Kun, a part of you panicking for a second with the idea that it might not be him. He had a tray with him, bringing you some tea like he had promised. He set it down on the nightstand, gently caressing your cheek. You didn’t say anything, letting him touch you without issue.

“Why didn’t you mention you were having trouble sleeping?”

“It hasn’t been a problem. I’ve been doing just fine.”

“You can only keep going like that for so long.”

“None of you noticed so it clearly wasn’t that bad.”

Kun’s heart sunk a bit when you said that, and he knew it was true. The signs were obvious now, but he really didn’t know how long it had been going on. He handed you the tea to drink hoping you’d be able to catch up on some sleep.

“Is it good?” You nodded. “It should help you get some rest.”

“Oh… you put something in the tea…”

“No, no, the tea itself is meant to help you relax, should make falling asleep easier for you.”

“But I wasn’t tired…”

“Your body says otherwise, your eyes too.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. Just rest.”

He took the mug from your hands, kissing your head and tucking you in. You did feel a bit sleepy, the nightmares sorta making you always carry this sense of tiredness with you. You closed your eyes, feeling that tiredness coming over you and letting you drift off to sleep. Kun stuck around for a while, wanting to make sure you were sleeping before quietly sneaking out.

♥♥♥♥♥

“UNO!”

You jolted awake when you heard the scream. You were panting, looking around the room, your vision still adjusting. When it was finally clear you noticed five boys surrounding you on the bed, staring at you with worry in their eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” YangYang asked. “I didn’t notice you.”

“Sorry we woke you.” Jaemin added.

“Yeah, we didn’t mean to.” Renjun continued. “We thought no one was in here.”

“You were so quiet too.” Haechan mentioned. “You must have been really tired.”

“Guys take it easy she just woke up.” Jeno said. “Are you okay?”

“Fine… fine… you guys just startled me…”

“Sorry, we can go, and let you go back to sleep.”

“No, no that’s okay. I don’t wanna ruin your fun.”

“Are you sure?” Jaemin asked.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to play then?” Ren said. “Uno is a fun game.”

“I’m okay, I’ll just watch.”

They got back into their circle on the floor, having you sitting in, although you didn’t play. You were still a bit tired and were dozing off. No one made a comment but Jaemin grabbed your head and leaned it against his shoulder. They weren’t as loud as before, everyone sneaking a glance at you with a smile on their face.

You hadn’t really fallen asleep but you certainly weren’t awake. It was fine, and peaceful for a while, until the meds kicked in. Before it was the one thing you always dreaded and now you feared it more than anything. Once the heat began you quickly jolted awake, grabbing Jaemin tightly and whimpering.

“Ouch, what’s wron… oh…” He chuckled and pet your head. “I see someone’s in a mood.”

“I’ll go get one of the geges.”

YangYang got up but was quickly grabbed by Renjun, pulled back down. He stared at the boy with confusion.

“What? Aren’t we supposed to get one of them?”

“Between the five of us, I’m pretty sure we can take care of her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

You nuzzled Jaemin’s shoulder, your grip on him getting tighter. He didn’t get to do anything before Haechan pulled you over to him, getting your shirt off and unhooking your bra.

“Ya!”

“What?” Haechan teased. “I won the last game, so I should go first.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Wait then who goes next?” Jeno asked.

“How about the rest of you keep playing and the winner goes next.”

“Fine.”

You couldn’t help yourself, not wanting to be ignored any longer, leaning in to kiss Haechan. He was a bit surprised but gladly kissed back, his hands trailing down your back, grabbing your ass. You straddled his lap, his kisses moving down your neck. Like the cold water before, his wet lips were welcomed, helping you cool down.

You were panting, desperately wanting to move things along, pinning Haechan down. He chuckled, just as excited as you were, his hands playing with your breasts as he met your eager kisses. You started rocking your hips, feeling his length growing in his pants. You whimpered into his ear and he flipped you over, getting you out of your pants. His fingers quickly found your center, rubbing between your folds and finding your clit to play with. You let out a little moan, grabbing his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin.

“More… please.”

“Begging? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Just… please…”

“Of course.”

He wasted no time sliding a finger into you, given how wet you already were it was easy. The others were having a hard time playing another round, since your scent was filling up the room, making them want you more then ever.

“She’s definitely gotten used to this.” Jeno commented, undressing. “Nice change of pace.”

“Should you even be allowed a turn, given all the shit you pulled.” Ren said.

“We’ve moved past that.”

“You got grounded for being horny.” YangYang laughed. “How embarrassing.”

“That’s not what happened.”

“Sure.”

“You all know what-”

“What really happened is worse.” Jaemin said. “I’m surprised you weren’t grounded for longer.”

“Well it wasn’t entirely my fault.”

“You really going to blame her?”

“No…”

“So grounded for being horny.”

“Shut it.”

Of course they all got their turn and then some. You didn’t know how long it had gone on for, no real sense of time to follow, but you were exhausted. You had lost track of how many times you had orgasmed. Everything ached but you didn’t say anything as you sat in Renjun’s lap, his cock gently rocking into you, every little movement sending pleasure through you.

Your arms were wrapped loosely around him, mostly hanging, head resting on his shoulder, a bit of drool falling from your lips. The boys were talking but you couldn’t make anything out, everything was a blur, you barely even knew what was going on anymore.

“You feel nice baby.”

“Thank you…”

“So cute.”

“What is going on in here?”

The door opened and Kun walked in. He’d seen them naked before so he didn’t question it much, what he did questioned was your semi-conscious state, and the room reeking of sex.

“What do you think?” Jaemin said. “We’re helping.”

“Why didn’t any of you say anything?”

“Cause we could handle it between us.”

“Oh really?” Kun crossed his arms. “How long have you been going at it?”

“Ah… over an hour…” Haechan mumbled. “Why?”

“Why? My gosh. Renjun stop it!”

Kun didn’t wait around for his order to be followed, pulling you off of Ren and picking you up in his arms. You were shaking a bit, every part of you sore and aching. You snuggled against Kun as best as you could, trying to hide yourself.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine… he didn’t… he didn’t finish…”

“That’s not important here.”

“We told her… why didn’t you say anything y/n?” Jeno asked.

“You… you guys were having fun… I didn’t…”

“It’s supposed to be fun for everyone, that includes you.”

“It’s okay…”

“You guys go clean yourselves up.”

The guys grabbed their clothes and left, YangYang the only one who stayed. He went over to run a bath, planning to leave you with Kun although you told him it was okay to stay. The two of you wound up in the bath together, Kun gently washing you up while making sure you didn’t slip under.

“Sorry.” YangYang stuttered.

“Are you apologizing to me or her?”

“Both…”

“Look… you guys didn’t do anything wrong, per say, you just really went overboard with her and… I don’t know if you caused damage, but I think she’s okay.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“This is a lesson. This is why you guys can’t be alone with an omega, even if there’s five of you. She could probably outlast one of you, but that wasn’t the case here. Your instincts would want to keep going, which is fine, but with more than one of you she can’t keep up. When you learn to control yourself, learn when to stop, then you can really handle her, but you’re not there yet.”

“Are you going to tell Taeyong?”

“Well you and Renjun are under me, but I don’t think Taeyong needs to know everything. Besides this is partially his fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“She was quiet… wasn’t she?”

“I… yeah, she didn’t make much noise despite everything. Is she okay?”

Despite talking about you like you weren’t there, you didn’t listen, still very tired. You tried to sink under, just wanting to be soaked from head to toe, but Kun held you up, gently petting your head and telling you that you were okay.

“She’s just really scared of us, so me and Taeyong need to talk with all of you.”

“Yeah…”

After the bath, Kun dressed you. At some point Taeyong entered the room but you were too tired to move away.

“What’s going on?”

“She’s a lot more exhausted than we thought. The boys were here earlier, woke her, played some games.”

“Maybe she should sleep in my room, no one has a reason to be in there.”

“Cause being surrounded by your scent is what she needs.”

“I’ll just lock the door, so why don’t you go call a group meeting.”

“Fine, be out in ten.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You didn’t know what they talked about but after that everyone was certainly treating you like you were so fragile. It wasn’t all bad, they weren’t so aggressive, but you also didn’t like being babied. You didn’t know what the point was or what they hoped to achieve, and you didn’t care much. You sat in the living room, waiting for breakfast trying not to cry.

Your life, you never imagined it would turn out like this, even if you were caught by the government. You didn’t know how you could possibly go on like this. You were pulled out of your thoughts when Taeil set down the breakfast tray. You were still pretty sore from before, so Taeil fed you. Even with their efforts you remained quiet. When you finished you stared at the pills with dread.

“You… you don’t have to take them… if you don’t want to.”

Your eyes shot up to Taeil, quick to think this was some sort of test. You panicked for a moment, scrambling over and grabbing the pills but Taeil stopped you, caressing your cheek and having you look at him.

“Y/n, I’m serious. If you don’t want to take them you don’t have to. It’s okay.”

You slowly nodded, letting him take the pills from you. After he was gone you were actually relieved, glad to stop the heat, saving you from one fear, even if for a while. As Taeil did the dishes Doyoung came over to him.

“Did you seriously let her skip her meds? She’s going to get sick.”

“She needs to trust us, so she’ll be happy off her meds, and she’ll also learn why she needs them.”

“Do the others know?”

“Yes, so don’t upset her.”

“Got it.” 

♥♥♥♥♥

Without the meds you felt a bit better, not having to be afraid of the heat. It felt nice, you even felt a bit like your old self. Since you weren’t so scared you weren’t as quiet either, being a little more social with the boys, although not much changed. Being with them, it was still unpleasant.

Your bed still changed every night, but at this point you’ve slept in all of them more than once. Although sleeping wasn’t really the case. In the middle of the night you’d wake up, quietly panicking, reminded you were far from home, far from anything you could even consider home.

When you settled down, your heart beat returning to normal, you snuck out of bed, laying down by the window. You stared up at the night sky, watching the stars, seeing how bright the moon was. You put your hand on the glass, feeling it vibrate because of the wind, and how cold it was. At some point you drifted off to sleep, the curtains practically hiding you.

“Y/n…”

Sicheng woke up, a little worried when he found the other side of the bed empty. Yuta was already gone, so he was on his own. His panic only grew until he noticed a weird shape under the curtains. He sighed in relief, moving the curtains and crouching down.

“Y/n… what are you doing on the floor?”

You were curled up tightly, hand still on the glass, a few dry tears on your face. He grabbed your hand, feeling how cold it was, quickly pulling you away from the window.

“Hey, hey what happened. Why were you sleeping on the floor?”

“I… I like looking out the window… I must have fallen asleep… sorry…”

He stared out the window, seeing the blue sky, then down at you, snuggling against him, clearly still tired. He smiled, petting your head.

“Tell you what, I’ll grab some blankets and you can take a nap outside.”

“Re… really?”

“Yeah. I’ll make sure no one else bothers us okay, just wait a sec.”

Ever since what happened with Jeno, you hadn’t been outside, so you were really looking forward to it, that is if he was being serious. You were happy to see that he was honest, taking your hand and leading you out of the dorm and downstairs. When you stepped outside you took a deep breath, loving the fresh air.

Sicheng found some tree shade to set the blankets under, wrapping you up in another. He had you leaning against him, his arms wrapped around you. It was nice, it was peaceful, and you were happy to be outside. Sicheng had been staring up at the sky, looking around as well, not noticing you had fallen asleep. 

He happily watched you sleep, gently petting your head, making sure you stayed cozy and warm. Yuta came down an hour or so later, sitting down next to his roommate. He didn’t come empty handed though, a basket with some food and drinks. He made sure to stay quiet though, not wanting to wake you.

“You come out here with no proper picnic? She still needs to eat you know.”

“Yeah, but I figured we’d go back inside.”

“Don’t be mean like that, you can’t just take her outside and drag her back in.”

“You’re probably right, I was just worried. She was sleeping on the floor.”

“Taeyong mentioned nightmares, I guess she still has those.”

“I wish she didn’t, I could smell the lingering fear on her in the morning.”

“She’ll be okay, just gotta give it time, and look after her.”

You hummed, gently moving around, opening your eyes a bit. You smiled when you saw the sky, cuddling Sicheng. Then you noticed Yuta and jumped a bit. Sicheng held you close, gently calming you down, Yuta apologizing for scaring you.

“Easy, sorry, I just brought some food. It felt like you guys have a picnic out here, minus the food part. I got sandwiches.”

“Sounds good.”

Yuta unpacked the baskets, handing you a sandwich. You stayed curled up in your blanket, eating, and enjoying the weather. You didn’t want to do anything, it was enough to just sit there and breathe in. Although you did wind up dozing off again at some point, this time resting your head in Yuta’s lap.

“She hasn’t been getting much sleep has she?”

“I guess not.” Sicheng said. “We never let her out so that’s got to be suffocating.”

“Then we should make this a regular thing. It’d be good for her.”

“Yeah, I don’t think there would be an objection to that. She’d certainly enjoy it.”

You were definitely tired, given the fact that you were carried back inside. When you woke up you were on the couch, resting your head on Taeyong’s lap. You jolted up when you saw him, panicking for a moment until you realized you were in the dorm again. It was upsetting but made sense.

“Sleep well?”

“Yeah… did you want something?”

“No, just watching TV, making sure you’re okay.”

“Oh… well I’m okay.”

“Are you hungry? You’ve practically been sleeping all day.”

“Not really, but thanks.”

“Okay. Well if you want to go back to sleep you can.”

“I think I will.”

You got up, wrapped up in your blanket, but he grabbed your arm. You sighed, looking back at him.

“You meant for me to stay…”

“The couch and my leg are already warm.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle, deciding to lay back down and close your eyes. You could hear the TV on in the background, Tae a bit hesitant to pet you, but you didn’t say anything, his touch helping to lull you back to sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

You jumped awake, breathing rapidly, trying to calm yourself down. You were mostly quiet, crawling out of bed and sitting on the floor, hugging your knees to your chest.

“What’s wrong?”

When you felt a hand on your head you jumped and scrambled over to the wall. You had a few tears on your face, trying to control your breathing. Doyoung got out of bed, slowly approaching you, the lights turning on as Jaehyun woke up as well.

“Take it easy, you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Are you okay?”

You let him hug you, trying to stop shaking. You really wish the nightmares would stop but they didn’t seem to be getting any better. Doyoung’s scent actually helped to calm you, not wanting to let him go. Jaehyun had gone out when he left, returning with a warm drink. You happily took it, sticking close to Doyoung.

“Do you wanna talk about? It could help.”

“It’s nothing…”

“You slept just fine in the morning.” 

“She was outside.” Jaehyun realized. “You’re scared of being in the dorm.”

“No…”

“Then what was the dream about?”

“Jaehyun!”

“Answer the question.”

“I… I’m scared…” Your voice was cracking. “I’m trapped with all of you here… you can do whatever… and Taeyong…”

You dropped the mug and scrambled out of the room, wiping away your tears. You could hear the two chasing after you. If running out the front door was an option you’d take it but you know it wasn’t, so you went for the next best thing. You burst into Jeno and Jaemin’s room, jumping into Jeno’s bed and getting under the covers, hugging him tight.

He was startled, and confused, but pulled you close. All his questions were answered when Doyoung and Jaehyung came into the room. He held you tight, even trying to hide you under the blankets, glaring at the other two. Even without knowing the details he knew this was their fault.

“What’s going on?” Jaemin whined as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What time is it?”

“What did you guys do?” Jeno hissed.

“Nothing.” Doyoung countered. “She just had a bad dream and ran off. We were worried.”

“Well, I’ll look after her for the rest of the night.”

“Fine… just make sure she sleeps.”

“Got it.”

The two left the room, hoping the ruckus didn’t wake anyone else up. It seemed like it didn’t or the others had just gone back to sleep. They got back to their room, Doyoung starting to clean the mess.

“Not gonna talk to me?”

“We’re supposed to make her trust us, make sure she’s comfortable and here you are pulling rank.”

“We learned something, she’s still scared of us.”

“That part was obvious.”

“You know she only ran to Jeno’s room cause she knew you wouldn’t yell in front of him.”

“And what?”

“We need to talk about her nightmares. She’s either sleeping a lot or not sleeping at all, it’s not good for her health.”

“Since when are you a doctor?”

“It’s common sense.”

“When she gets back on her meds, I’m sure everything will get better.”

“So she’s just gonna be like that til then? She was having nightmares while on her meds.”

“Yeah, but she’ll realize she needs them, and she’s been here for a while, she’s softening up, Taeyong just put a dent in that progress.”

“Sometimes I question why he’s in charge.”

“Don’t we all? Tomorrow you’re apologizing to y/n.”

“No shit. Taeyong will make me do it anyway when he finds out.”

“Yeah he will.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Sleeping outside just felt better, knowing you were in open space and could actually run if necessary. It’s why you slept fine out there, and not in the dorm. They did make it a daily thing to let you go outside, even if all you did was sleep. It wasn’t that you were tired, it was just easier to sleep and pretend everything was okay, instead of being awake in that reality.

Of course sleeping at night was still the issue, but you weren’t really tired then. You’d sit quietly by the window, looking at the stars, trying to pass the time by counting them. Sometimes you would doze off but for the most part you were awake. None of the guys ever liked finding you on the floor in the morning, but they couldn’t do much about.

“Y/n, come on, it’s morning, breakfast.”

“Hm…”

You went to the kitchen, a bit of a headache, but you ate anyway. Kun took you out that day, and you brought along some cards to play. He taught you a few games, and did some magic tricks, it was pretty fun. Although not all the days were like that. Some days you’d just wake up feeling pretty sick, you’d try to hide it but your scent would give it away. They did their best to help but nothing really changed. You figured it’d pass at some point but it didn’t.

“You gotta eat y/n.”

“I’m not hungry…”

“You’re not going to get better if-”

“I said I’m not hungry!”

The place went quiet, everyone staring at you. You were about to apologize to Mark for your outburst but you ran off to the nearest bathroom to throw up. Mark wound up following you, making sure you were okay. He didn’t let you argue when he said he was taking you down to the infirmary. You probably wouldn’t have either, you wanted to get better, being sick for that long wasn’t fun.

♥♥♥♥♥

The doctor ran some tests, you didn’t really say anything, but you noticed the screens. The tracker was in your shoulder and it was more than that. It recorded your vitals, so that explained how Taeyong and the others found you outside with Jeno that night. Besides the test just some quick check ups.

“Did you eat something bad?”

“If she did we’d all be sick, Minseok.” Mark scoffed. “So it’s not the food.”

“Clearly, and I didn’t know your name was y/n.”

“Very funny.”

“Have you been sleeping okay?”

“Nightmares and fits of insomnia. She sleeps all day.”

“I wasn’t talking to you, Mark please.” Minseok sighed. “How are you sleeping?”

“I’m okay for the most part.”

“Sweetheart please answer the question honestly.”

You swallowed nervously. You could never really trust anyone in that place, all alphas, all having power over you. They weren’t kidding about the why part either, it did make things easier for them. There was a really calming aura around Minseok, made you want to stay with him than go back to the dorms, but he wasn’t an option.

“It’s hard to sleep in the dorm… it’s why I sleep during the day when they take me outside.”

“You’re upsetting your sleep schedule that way, and you’re missing out on things to do in the day. Are you eating well?”

“I eat when I can… I’ve been feeling nauseous lately.”

“Nausea? While on your meds? That’s not-”

“She hasn’t been taking her meds the last couple of days.”

“What? Well that’s clearly what’s wrong.”

“It is?” You glanced over at Mark. “Why would…”

“Sweetheart, the operation messed with some of your body functions, the meds are meant to stabilize you. Without them, well, as you can see, you’re sick. It’s only going to get worse the longer you don’t take them. Why isn’t-”

“I can take it from here, promise.”

“Fine, but behave yourself, or I will be back.”

“Got it.” 

The two stepped away for a moment and you just thought over what you had been told. You wiped away the tears that were building up, and it all really made sense. When Mark came back he sat down on the bed, trying to pet you but you pulled away.

“You knew this would happen… it’s why you let me off my meds… another… punishment…”

“No, no it wasn’t a punishment baby, we know you don’t like the meds, so you needed to know it’s important to take them. So it could be your choice.”

“My choice? Because of the operation you guys did I have to take those meds, it was never my choice, nothing has been my choice, not since you forced your way into my home.”

“That’s not-”

“True? It is! You and your stupid laws! I was fine! I could have had a normal life!”

“Your life wasn’t normal, it was isolation hell.”

“And this isn’t hell? You think I like it here? At all?”

“Calm down y/n, this is just the mood swings talking.” Mark took your hand. “Let’s get you back-”

“Don’t touch me!”

You pulled your hand away, glaring. He only returned the stare and pinned you down on the bed. You whimpered, the anger quickly becoming fear.

“Hey! Off!”

Minseok yelled when he returned, pulling Mark off of you. The two glared at one another, but it seemed the doctor was on top.

“It’s best she stay in the infirmary until she’s better.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain it to Taeyong, now go.”

Mark looked at you and then at Minseok before heading out. You were relieved, but you didn’t really feel any better having to stay in the infirmary. Besides helping you get better, the doc also wanted you to stay for observation. You had no real sense of time, and you got back on your meds. You were also given sleeping pills, help stop the nightmares. It was nice to actually get some sleep again.

Of course, the time eventually came to go back to the dorm, you weren’t exactly happy about it but there was nothing you could do. Taeyong was the one to take you back, no surprise there. At least you didn’t go straight to the dorms, getting to get some fresh air first. Even if you slept for most of the time you did notice all the others.

They seemed to have more fun than you, but one thing you did notice was the changing faces. Not all the omegas you saw stuck around. Since you went out daily, you noticed others had their routines too, and that some were gone, replaced by new faces. It didn’t make much sense, but things were starting to click. One night, as you were getting ready for bed with Johnny and Mark you decided to do something stupid, ask questions.

“What’s supposed to happen to me…”

“Huh?”

“You guys aren’t really taking care of me… are you?”

“What are you talking about?” Johnny asked. “We’re doing what’s best for you.”

“Then what’s with all the training… what’s it for… at the end of the day I’m just a pet to you… that’s all… that’s what you’re doing…”

“Sweetheart-”

“When I’m all done… when you’re done breaking me… you’re just gonna give me away to someone… Taeyong lied… about what happens to my kind here… I was right not to trust you…” 

The two boys glanced at each other and then laughed. You sensed their worry earlier so you knew they were just trying to cover it up now. Johnny pulled you close, rubbing your back and assuring you that wasn’t true, just nonsense. You didn’t want his comfort and you tried to push him away. He didn’t want to let go though, and in your struggle you wound up doing something surprising, you scratched him.

Your claws had come out and went across his face. You immediately stopped, worried that he was going to get mad at you, but you only sensed anger on him for a moment. His wounds healed fast and he looked at you then at your claws. You finally noticed them as well and started freaking out, not knowing how to get rid of them. Before you wound up hurting yourself, Johnny grabbed your hands, keeping you from flailing them around.

“Make them go away! Make them go away!”

“Breath, y/n, you need to calm down.” Johnny said. “They won’t go away unless you do. Mark, go get something extra.”

The other boy rushed out, leaving you with Johnny. His scent helped you a bit but you were still scared. Mark eventually came back with a sedative. After you took it you calmed down, your claws retracting. You could barely keep your eyes opened, leaning against Johnny, Mark petting your head.

“It’s okay baby, you’ll be okay.” Mark assured. “You got nothing to worry about.”

Despite their words, despite how they felt, you knew they believed it, but you didn’t, and that was the worst way to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“Does it snow here?”

“No. So you don’t have to worry about being stuck in the dorm for some months. You’ll always be able to go outside.”

“Have you ever seen snow?”

“Sometimes a pick up takes us to a place where there’s snow.”

“I’ve only seen it once. While I was finding a place to settle… I came across snow. It was really pretty, watching it fall, seeing it decorate the world, being able to leave a print in it. Kinda wish I could have stayed there…”

“Why didn’t you?”

“The guy who was helping me… he…”

“Come on now, tell me.

“It’s nothing.”

“Y/n, I don’t wanna make you here. You’ve been very well behaved.”

“Sneaking and hiding omegas is a profession. Those involved know who to contact for pills, or papers, and then there are those in the business of placing omegas somewhere safe with a job and a chance to make a life. It’s a whole interconnected web, I just told them I was an omega and needed help, they take care of the rest. I don’t get much choice, don’t have room to complain either.”

“Well that’s good, anyone we catch has names, or else they wouldn’t be involved.” Jaehyun kissed your cheek. “See, you’re very helpful, but sometimes you still misbehave. If you keep doing that we’re gonna think you want to be punished.”

“No!”

You knew he was joking, but you couldn’t help but react out of fear. You turned around to face him, fearful and shy. He clearly regretted his word choice but he wasn’t going to let that affect you, although he did bite his lip after a moment.

“Y/n… my leg…”

“What?”

You looked down and noticed you had grabbed Jaehyun’s legs, unconsciously pulling your claws out and digging them into his leg. You quickly pulled away, making your hand a fist and holding it close.

“Sorry…”

“I’m fine, I know you didn’t mean to.” He caught a whiff of your blood. “Ya, stop that.”

He pulled your arm away from you, forcing you to open your hand. Since the claws hadn’t gone away you wound up digging them into your palm, drawing blood. You were still freaking out a bit but you didn’t want to show it.

“You don’t heal like the rest of us yet, you need to be careful.”

“Sorry…”

“Just take a deep breath okay, you’ll learn to control it with time.”

“I know.”

When you finally managed to put your claws away Jaehyun took you back inside, cleaning your wounds and wrapping your hand. It stung a bit, but it wasn’t the first time you had dug your claws into your hand.

“You’ll be okay.”

“Thanks…”

“You know I was joking right… we’re not gonna hurt you.”

“I… I know…”

“You can stay mad at Taeyong if you want but the rest of us-”

“Didn’t stop him.”

“We didn’t know he was going to do that.”

“But you still let him.”

“If you think he just did that to you, he didn’t. We’ve had to do that to other omegas to-”

“Break them?”

“No.”

“What do you think that’s for? Leaving an omega like that… it hurts Jaehyun… I felt like I was going to die.”

“He should have never done that to you, he didn’t need to go that far.”

“I’m sure he’d say that too, doesn’t change anything.”

“That won’t happen again okay.” Jaehyun pulled you into a hug. “I promise, I won’t let it.”

You snuggled against him, not really thinking about it until you had done it. You weren’t really surprised by how comfortable you had gotten with them, and you were sure it wasn’t entirely your choice. After the incident they had all gotten kinder, wanting to spend as much time as they could with you.

“Well, come on, I need to get a fresh change of clothes and you’re not allowed to be alone.”

Jae took you to his room, dressing while you averted your eyes. It was rather pointless, given that you’ve seen them all naked, but you weren’t ever in your right mind when that stuff happened so you felt weird if you looked now.

“Have you taken your meds today?”

“Yes, Johnny made sure I took them.”

“Good. Now I know I’m looking after you today but tonight you’ll sleep with Xiaojun.”

“Why?”

“I need to get up early tomorrow. I have a pick up and it’s pretty far from here.”

“A pick up? Who else is going?”

“Me, Taeyong, Johnny and Yuta. We’ll be gone all day, probably get home late at night too, so don’t miss us too much.”

“I… I’ll try not to.”

“At a girl.”

After getting his clothes off Jaehyun cleaned off the dried blood, picking out something else to wear. He didn’t get to change as you suddenly grabbed his arm, whimpering. Getting needy wasn’t as bad anymore, having gotten used to the meds and its effects, but the fear of being left alone was still there.

“I’m here, it’s okay.”

Jaehyun kissed you, pulling you back towards the bed and laying you down, helping you out of your clothes. They were kinder and gentler in bed too, well the older ones were, the ones who could take care of you on their own. You didn’t mind either way though, really getting into it, and never going to admit to any of them that you have grown to love it.

“What do you need baby girl?”

“You.”

“Yeah, how much of me?”

“All of you.”

His kisses trailed down your neck, being gentle around you breasts. His cold lips would make you shiver as he slowly warmed them up on your skin. When he got down to your core you opened your legs for him, encouraging him to get a taste. You moaned, running a hand through his hair when his tongue pushed through you folds.

“You’re… very good… more… please…”

“More?”

“I want you… more of you…”

“Greedy aren’t you.”

“Yes…”

“No shame either.”

“Jaehyun…”

“I know, I’ll make sure you’re nice and full baby.”

He kept his word, even if he needed you to be patient so he didn’t hurt you. Jaehyun held you close as he rocked his hips, every move sending another wave of pleasure through you. It felt good, so good you lost control for a moment. You accidentally dug your claws into Jaehyun’s back, drawing blood and making him yell. It quickly snapped you out of your daze, and you tried to move away.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry I-”

Jaehyun pinned you down on the bed, holding your hands above your head. You had tears in your eyes, feeling awful, the smell of fresh blood in the air.

“Look at me sweetheart. I’m okay. I need you to calm down for me, can you do that?”

His voice was soft and warm, very calming, on top of him using his status to affect you. It was working and you stopped crying, although you still felt guilty over what happened.

“Sorry… I… I…”

“Sh, let’s just finish up here and then clean up.”

Jaehyun took care of you first, not wanting to leave you unsatisfied. You did slip back under but once it was over the guilt came back. He cleaned your hands before getting you into the bath, focusing on you before cleaning up his own blood.

“I’m sorry…”

“Stop saying that. I’m fine, besides that happens with couples, some are even into that stuff.”

“Re... really?”

“Yeah, kinda kinky.” He chuckled. “I heal fast and it didn’t hurt, just caught me off guard.”

“My hands should be tied.”

“You into BDSM now?”

“No… just so I don’t hurt you guys.”

“You can’t be afraid of your power, besides restraining you when you don’t want it isn’t gonna help. You’ll learn to control it, just be patient.”

“I’ll try.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You slept for a while with Xiaojun before another nightmare woke you. Since it was a regular thing you always quietly woke up. Thankfully you didn’t wake anyone else, deciding to get some water and sneaking out of the room to the kitchen. While looking for a glass you came across your meds. It didn’t really have a label with details on it, just your name.

You remembered what Jae had told you earlier, about Taeyong being gone tomorrow. Escape was still the goal, although you had to admit to the doubts you were having. You still had no idea where you were, and you kinda liked the guys. Then again it was those doubts that made escaping something you had to do, and soon, before the idea is no longer appealing.

If anything, now was a better time than any, you just needed to deal with something first. Even if the meds were meant to help, you knew if you took too many you’d get sick, and for this to work you needed to be sick enough to warrant a trip to the infirmary. You got that glass of water you wanted and took some of the pills, hiding the bottle so your crime wouldn’t be discovered for a while.

You went back to bed like nothing happened, a bit worried as to what would happen to you but mentally preparing yourself for it. You easily went back to sleep, maybe you were tired or it was the medicine, you didn’t know. Of course the possibility of overdosing was there, you just didn’t care much for it, if it happened, then at least the living nightmare would be over.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Y/n… y/n wake up.”

Xiaojun’s smile was quick to fade when he noticed the insane fever you had. He was gently shaking you, but you weren’t really waking up. He ran out of the room screaming for Kun, having Renjun looking after you. He kept trying to wake you and you eventually responded, breathing a bit heavy.

“What…”

“Oh gosh, are you okay?! You’re burning up.”

“Wh-”

You leaned away from Ren, throwing up on the floor. The taste was awful, and you certainly felt sick. Kun and Xiaojun came into the room, you were barely able to make out what they were saying.

“What happened?” Kun asked. “Did she eat something bad? Is she on her meds?”

“I don’t think it’s the food.” Ren said. “Maybe she’s just sick.”

“This bad? Gosh, why does this have to happen the second Taeyong leaves. Come on, let’s get her to the infirmary.”

You were barely conscious as they carried you away, passing out in Kun’s arms before you even left the dorm. The three got you down to the infirmary, Minseok looking you over.

“Well it’s not a fever.” Minseok concluded. “Have you not been taking care of her?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kun asked.

“You know. When the meds kick in.”

“There’s like nineteen of us in the dorm, so yes we’re taking care of her.”

“Alright… has she been in heat before?”

“Yes… and no…”

“What the hell did she do to warrant that kinda punishment?”

“Taeyong just… that’s not the point, what’s wrong with her?”

“She wasn’t ever in heat before that time was she?”

“No. Why?”

“She doesn’t have a fever. It’s more like her body is in heat, but mentally she’s not.”

“So she just needs to get off a bunch?” Renjun questioned. “We can fix that easily.”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I mean. Forcing her into heat before it naturally occurs could have messed with her body. Now is the worse time to give into those urges as it could send the wrong message. I’ll give her something to calm down, but she’ll stay with me. If she’s better by dinner time I’ll call you guys to come get her.”

“But she’s going to be okay right?” Kun asked.

“Yes, she’ll be ok.”

“Good. If anything else happens please tell me.”

“I know.”

♥♥♥♥♥

When you finally came to, you noticed all the white around you and you couldn’t help but chuckle. You weren’t dead but you were in the infirmary, right where you wanted to be. Nothing besides a heart monitor was connected to you, so that was good. You though you’d be alone for awhile and got up, but then Minseok walked in.

“Ya, you shouldn’t be on your feet.”

He rushed over to you and got you back in bed. You were a bit pouty but did as he asked, not wanting to cause any problems. Since you were awake he took the time to do a quick check up and make sure you were really alright.

“Well, everything is back to normal, so now.” Minseok sat down on the bed next to you. “Care to tell me why you tried to overdose on your medication?”

You didn’t answer, instead staring down at the bed sheets. His question caught you off guard, but you were trying not to show it.

“What are you talking about? I don’t know what happened.”

“Sweetheart, I’ve been taking care of omegas for a few decades now, I’ve seen it all.”

“Did you… did you tell them?”

“No. I want to know why you did something like that first. Are they not looking after you? Do you want me to get you transferred.”

“You can do that?”

“If they’re having negative effects on your health, yes.”

“That’s not it…”

“Were you trying to kill yourself?”

“No…”

“Then why did you do it? If you don’t give me an answer I’m going to assume the worse and request your transfer, until that goes through you’ll be staying here.”

“No, no, no… I just wanted… I wanted to get it over with it…”

“Get what over it?”

“I was scared when I first got here… but they’ve grown on me… and I know it’s not cause I let them… you guys use your power…”

“They’re just helping you.”

“Helping… that’s what you all say because the alternative is… you’re no better than the ones who took advantage of an omegas nature.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Don’t lie… you know what you’re doing to my kind. Others don’t know but I do, and it doesn’t make life here any easier, especially since I’m always with an alpha.”

“Haven’t you thought that your unhappiness comes from your resistance.”

“I’m not just going to give into your urges.”

“I see, it’s no wonder you’re still like this despite Taeyong’s punishment. He shouldn’t have done that though cause it can mess with you since you haven’t actually been in heat naturally.”

“Good to know. Are we done here?”

“Well, since you’re okay, I’ll call them down to pick you up.”

“Thanks.”

“You know what goes on here love, which means you know the outcome. You’re only making yourself suffer.”

“I’m doing just fine.”

“Of course you are.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You got lucky that Minseok didn’t say anything about what really happened. He just asked you to go down at night to refill your pills so no one would notice what happened. It was strange for him to take your side but you weren’t going to question the good luck, it was working in your favor. Once the lights went out and you were sure the others were sleeping you grabbed your pill bottle and snuck out.

Of course you had more than just that with you since tonight was the night. You hid your other things elsewhere outside the dorm, going to the infirmary. Minseok refilled your prescription, and you did well not to give anything away. When that was done with you waited a while for him to leave before sneaking back into the infirmary. Being there earlier confirmed two things for you, that no one was staying there and where they had the defibrillator.

With no one around you easily gained access to it, powering it up and rubbing the paddles together. You shoved a bit of a blanket into your mouth to prevent your screams from being heard, but you took a moment to prepare yourself. The only way you had a chance of escaping was frying that tracking chip in your shoulder. You couldn’t back out now, so you closed your eyes and pressed the paddle against your shoulder.

Your scream was muffled and the shock hurt like hell. You weren’t sure if it had worked at first until you felt a pain in your shoulder, seeing this specific black spot. You made a mental not to have that taken out later. After you composed yourself you ran to the bathroom, hoping into the shower for a quick second. If you were wet and fresh out of a shower your scent wouldn’t be strong, therefore not easy to follow and help you get away.

Your hair was wet as you went to get the little bag you packed. You had some food and water which you hoped would be enough, along with a clean blanket for the cold. You had tossed your pill bottle and made your way out to the field. Since things had been good with the boys, you managed to figure out where Jaemin kept his ID, so you stole that in order to get outside.

The fresh air was nice, probably even nicer given that you knew this was real freedom. You quickly made your way into the trees, not wanting to be spotted from above and making your way to the other side of the field. You didn’t even bother looking back, not really missing it or them, at least that’s what you told yourself. You felt confident looking out, it was going to be hard to start over, but you were prepared to do whatever necessary. You wanted your life back, and you were taking it back now.


	7. Chapter 7

“Wash up and go to bed.”

Taeyong and his group returned to the dorms a few hours before sunrise. It had been a long trip but at least it all went smoothly. He told the others to get to bed as soon as possible, meanwhile he quietly checked in on all the others. Everyone was pretty much sound asleep, and he left Kun’s room for last, for good reason.

“Kun.” He shook the other awake. “Where’s y/n?”

“Hm…” Kun opened one eye, looking at Tae. “What did you say?”

“Where’s y/n?”

“She said she wanted to sleep with Jaemin.”

“She’s not in his room, or bed.”

“Maybe she switched rooms.”

“I checked all of them, she’s not in any of them.”

“Shit… is she in the infirmary again?”

“What do you mean again?”

“Ugh… in the morning she had a really high fever so we took her to the infirmary.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!”

“Cause Minseok said she was fine, and that it was your fault.”

“What?”

“Yeah. You forcing her into heat before she’s gone through it has thrown her off.”

“That’s not the point. I’m going to go down to the infirmary and you wake up the others.”

“Everyone?”

“Yes everyone, now!”

Taeyong shoved Kun off his bed to prevent him from going back to bed. He went down to the infirmary, trying to ignore the panic that was settling into his stomach. There was no way you could have escape, it wasn’t possible. Of course the worry only got worse when he didn’t see you in the infirmary although he caught a faint whiff of your scent. When he got back up to the dorm the others were gathered in the living room, a bit sleepy, so it was clear Kun hadn’t briefed them on the situation.

“Wake up!” Tae yelled. “We have an emergency.”

“What…” 

“Where’s y/n?!”

“Y/n? She’s…” Doyoung looked around. “Where is she?”

“Gone. She’s not in the dorm or the infirmary, so where is she! What did you guys do!”

“She was here.” Ten said. “She went to bed with Jaemin.”

“When I got home I checked all the dorms and I just got back from the infirmary, she’s not here or there!”

“What do we do?”

“Sicheng, look through the cameras and fine her.”

“I… you want me to hack the system?”

“Yes!”

Sicheng got his laptop in a hurry, being as quick as possible, but once in the system he still needed to figure out what cameras to look at. The others waited around patiently, some of them getting a cup of coffee, the first rays of sunrise peeking over the horizon.

“Sicheng?” Yuta asked. “Any luck?”

“Kinda. There aren’t cameras in our dorms, but outside of them. I found her leaving the dorm with a bag.”

“A bag?” Doyoung wondered. “Was she going somewhere?”

“Clearly. I followed her down to the infirmary.”

“Her scent was there.” Tae mentioned. “So it makes sense.”

“But it was at night.” Taeil commented. “It makes no sense for her to go there.”

“She was there for a while and then left.” Sicheng said. “She went back though and then… she went outside.”

“Outside.” Jaehyun stated. “As in leaving the building?”

“Yes.”

“How is that possible? She needs and ID to…”

Everyone suddenly turned to look at Jaemin. The boy didn’t need to be told anything, rushing to his room to look for his ID, which was gone. He shyly returned to the living room, not needing to speak for everyone to know what happened.

“She never picks who to sleep with.” Johnny said. “If she did she’d chose to sleep alone. No wonder she pick someone all of a sudden.”

“I never showed her where I kept it.”

“She probably figured it out on her own.”

“Sicheng can you confirm his ID was used to open the doors?” Ten asked.

“Yeah, just give me a second.”

“What are we going to do?” Ren said. “She… she could be anywhere by now.”

“Not anywhere.” Mark corrected. “There’s nothing but trees for miles in any given direction. She can easily get lost out there.”

“So then what are we waiting for?” Haechan asked. “We need to get out there and find her! Report this and-”

“No!” Taeyong yelled. “No we can’t tell anyone.”

“But-”

“If the higher ups here about this the consequences will affect everything. Sicheng delete or do whatever you need to do to get rid of any record of her leaving. We need to find her and bring her back ourselves.”

“Are you insane.” Kun said. “We need-”

“This won’t take long. Sicheng, pull up the tracker.”

“Yeah about that… I’m not getting any data.”

“What?”

“The chip is damaged, and recently since the last record was before she went to bed.”

“Did she do that?” YangYang said. “How did she know where it was?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Tae said. “Sicheng, figure something out, please.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“So who’s going out?” Hendery asked.

“Um… Jaemin, she slept with you which means her scent is strongest with you, so Jeno, Jaehyun and Doyoung will go with you. Kun, you take YangYang, Ten and Lucas. Johnny, Taeil and Haechan are with me, each of our groups will go in one direction and spread out from there in teams of two. We should be able to cover more ground that way, and we’ll all keep in contact.”

“And the rest of us?”

“Stay here, make sure no one gets suspicious about anything. Now come on, the sun’s out and she’s already got a couple of hours ahead of us. We need to move fast.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You knew your vision was supposed to be better at night, which it was, but not enough to justify running around. So you were careful with your steps, not wanting to get hurt. As the sun began to rise you were more confident in your steps, and when you felt it was safe you ran a bit. You stopped when you were out of breath, stumbling upon a stream.

It was nice, letting you get some water, and also a good way to stay low. You followed the stream, hoping the water could mask your scent. Although at some point you took off your shoes and socks to walk in the stream. The water was cool, and it was nice to have a direction and a source of water nearby. You found a rock by the stream to sit on and take a quick break, eating some snacks since you haven’t eaten anything since you left.

You looked around at the trees, hearing the bugs and birds. Being out there reminded you of when you first travelled, when you left home. The idea of running away wasn’t something you thought about until after your fifteenth birthday, and even then you were hesitant. Even though you were ignored as an omega, you managed to convince one of your peers, and by convince you mean pay, to get a fake ID at the start of your senior year. If anything, you just wanted to know if running away was actually a possibility for you.

The rumor was always that omegas could find help at bars or clubs, it’s where criminals hung out. The ID was good so you got in no problem, but now there was the challenge of finding someone. You went over to the bar, looking around, and ordering a drink. You didn’t want to drink it, but you probably also looked out of place. You couldn’t just sit there so you did something stupid. You asked the bartender if they knew where you could get some help to start over. They gave you a look and poured a drink. They told you to take it into the VIP lounge and ask for who ordered the drink.

It was a strange thing, but you did as you were told. The VIP lounge was pretty quiet, but you swallowed your fear and called out the drink order. You saw some lady wave you over, but she didn’t keep her eyes on you. You slowly slid the drink over to her, and she finally got a good look at you. She seemed a bit annoyed but when she saw you her eyes softened. She took your hand without a word and took you into one of the private rooms. It wasn’t until she locked the door that you got scared, stepping away.

“No, no, no, no, no, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re an omega aren’t you?” You nodded shyly. “How did you get in here?”

“Fake ID…”

“Clever girl. When’s your birthday?”

“In like seven months…”

“Does anyone know you’re here?”

“No…”

“Good.”

“How… how can you help me?”

“I can get you papers.”

“What… what about… the other things?”

“I know people.”

“When… when can we go?”

“How, how soon do you want to leave?”

“As soon as possible… I got nothing to stay for.”

“Alright. We can leave tonight if you want.”

“Re… really?”

“Yeah. Just pack a bag, we travel light.” 

“Okay.”

She gave you a kind smile, and wrote down an address on your hand, telling you to meet her there in a few hours. You made your way back home, of course you didn’t have to worry about anyone asking where you’ve been or where you were going, any reason to not have you around was an acceptable one. You never had much so packing was easy, only taking some of your favorites, and your stuffed bear, the only toy you ever got.

No one noticed you leave the house so you were pretty much home free. You doubled checked where to go out home before heading out and making your way over. You were a bit scared walking the streets as it was getting dark out. You wound up waiting at a street corner, wondering a bit if it was a good idea to blindly trust this lady. Even with those thoughts, you still wanted to go with her, anything was better than staying.

After a while of waiting a car pulled up and she opened the door for you, another smile on her face. You got in, putting your bag in the back seat. The start of the drive was quiet, but that wasn’t the best way to start this relationship, so she made the first move.

“What’s your name? I don’t think I ever asked.”

“Oh, it’s y/n, and you?”

“Avy.”

“Thanks Avy.”

“For what? I haven’t done anything that’s worthy of a thank you yet.”

“You’re helping me, so consider this an early thank you. I’ll give you another when we get to the end of the road.”

“I’ll look forward to that.”

“So… do you do this often?”

“No. I usually get a call and make some papers and send them somewhere, this is the first time an omega approached me.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… sorry…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind this, I’ve always wanted to do more.”

You drove out of town with her, finding some place to lay low. She had contacts, and finding a place for you to stay permanently was going to take some time. Although the two of you had to keep moving, not staying in one place for too long. You got to know each other over the months, and you felt comfortable with her, she treated you like a normal person.

If anything she became the mother you never had. She made sure you always took the suppression pills, helping you build a habit for it. Even if you were on the run, your life actually felt normal, and you got to do a lot of things that you probably should have experienced in your childhood. Avy never seemed to mind anything either, happy to be taking you places and letting you try all kinds of things.

“Why do I need a jacket? And scarf?”

“We’re going someplace cold.”

“Cold?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry, you’ll love it.”

Seeing snow for the first time was an incredible thing, it was beautiful. Once you got to a hotel you stared out the window, wrapped in a blanket. Avy eventually let you go outside after a few days, making sure you were bundled up nicely. She stayed in for a while though, taking a call. You truly felt like a kid running around in the snow, throwing it in the air and making a little snowman. You were a giddy mess to say the least.

“Hello sweetheart.”

You quickly went quiet when you heard another voice. You turned around to see two older men in black coats standing behind you, they seemed nice but you knew it wasn’t genuine. You stood up, keeping a snowball in your hand to distract yourself.

“What are you doing out in the cold?”

“Just… just playing in the snow…”

“Never seen snow before have you?”

“No…”

“How old are you?”

“Seven… seventeen…”

“Wow, almost a big girl then. And what do you have there?”

“It’s just a snowball…”

“You ever had a snowball fight before?”

“What’s a sno-”

“Baby!” You suddenly heard Avy. “Baby what are you doing outside.” 

Avy came over to you, standing in front of you and blocking your view of the other two. She adjusted your scarf, although you could tell she was hiding her concern. She pulled you into a tight hug and that’s when it hit you. Her scent, it was so calming and relaxing, you finally realized that Avy was an alpha. She pulled away and kissed your head then turned around to face the other two.

“Gentlemen, how can I help you?”

“Are you the girls mother?”

“Yes. Was she bothering you in someway? I am sor-”

“No, no, not at all. We were just concerned when we saw her alone.”

“Ah, that’s very kind of you. She just really wanted to play in the snow and I had a call to take.”

“Has she not seen snow before?”

“No. We’re travelling to visit family and are making a quick stop here.”

“I see. Do you have a partner with you?”

“No, it’s just me and her. Isn’t that right sweetie?” You nodded. “Well, sorry to cause trouble but I should be getting this one inside for some hot cocoa.”

“Hot cocoa! With marshmellows?”

“Of course. We’ll be going now.”

“Do you mind?” The guy held out a card. “The town’s known for suspicious activity, give me a call in case you see something while you’re here. Name’s Junmyeon.”

“Of course…” She took the card. “Agent Kim, I’ll keep an eye out, stay warm.”

“You too.” Avy took your hand and started walking back to the hotel room when Junmyeon called back. “I didn’t get your name.”

“Liela.”

“And the little one?”

“Renee.”

“Have a good day.”

“You too.”

When you got back to the motel room Avy took a breath, seeming relieved. You didn’t say anything at first, not really sure what had happened out there.

“Sorry…”

“What for?”

“The… I didn’t know they were agents… I could have gotten you in trouble…”

“It’s not your fault. I doubt the agents themselves even know it, but their training and being around omegas so much, it makes it so they’re more naturally drawn to them. Even this cold weather couldn’t prevent that.” 

“Oh… still sorry… I shouldn’t be out on my own.”

“Don’t be silly, you’re gonna be independent one day soon. You gotta worry about yourself first.”

“But I don’t want to get you in trouble. Laws about hiding omegas are harsh.”

“I know they are…”

Avy drifted off for a moment, seeming lost in thought before snapping herself out of it. She assured you that everything was okay, and told you to stay put while she went to go get that hot cocoa she promised. You stayed in the motel room watching TV till she came back, the two of you enjoying the drinks.

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“It’s a bit personal.”

“It’s okay.”

“So… how did you… why do you help omegas?”

“Liela…”

“Hm?”

“Liela, the love of my life, she was an omega. Such a shy, cute, thing, always so nervous about being with me, but we loved each other. The only thing she was certain of was that she was going to run away before they came for her, and I knew I’d follow her to the ends of the Earth. We were going to find some place to call our own and make a life for each other, but… we got caught. I just… I just wanted to hold her one last time, but I never got the chance. The agents dragged her away and… I never saw her again.”

“I’m so sorry… why… why didn’t you become agent? You might have seen her again.”

“If that was an option, I honestly might have. Even if I was a minor, I was charged with aiding and abetting in regards to hiding an omega. Since I was just running with her, I didn’t do a lot of time, but nonetheless, with that on my record, there was no way the government would ever let me near an omega.” Avy took a moment. “I wish I could believe that she’s okay, but something in my heart tells me she’s not. They could have taken us both… I could have looked after her, but instead they tore us apart without much thought, simply following orders. I do this for Liela, so that I can give others like you a chance to live your own life.”

You reached over and took her hand, for once offering up a smile. She returned it, wiping away the tears in her eyes.

“Thank you, and I’m sure Liela is very proud of you.”

Avy chuckled. “I can believe that. Now, I’m sure you love the snow but we’re gonna have to leave this place sooner than we thought. We don’t need those guys coming back here.”

“Can… can we at least stay one more day?”

“Hm? Sure, any particular reason?”

“Tomorrow’s my birthday.”

“We’ll stay, hopefully it snows tomorrow, and I’ll get you a little cake to celebrate.”

It was the best birthday you ever had. Watching the snow fall all day long, having a little snowball fight with Avy, and for the first time, having a cake and blowing out the candles. The two of you settle by the fire, and you slowly drifted off to sleep in her arms. When you woke up you were in the car, back on the road, no more snow around. It was a bit sad, but the memory would always cheer you up.

After that you wound up in the apartment you would grow to call home. She stayed with you for a while after that, helping you make the place your own and settle into the job you got. But of course, eventually the time came to part ways. You hugged her tightly, not really wanting to let go of the one person you loved.

“Will I ever see you again?”

“That would only put you in danger baby, I won’t do that to you, and you can’t either. Your safety is the most important thing okay.” You nodded. “Don’t forget to take your suppressants daily, and you know where to go for a refill right.”

“Yes.”

“Good. You’re gonna be alright y/n. You have your whole life ahead of you. You’ll make friends and have everything you’ve ever wanted, you’re strong, a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

“Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

“Just stay okay, and be happy.”

She wiped away your tears, kissing your head one last time. You held yourself together to see her off, watching her go from the window, wishing the best for her as well. When she was gone you went to your room, her scent still lingered in the house which was comforting, but it also led you to find the gift she had left on the kitchen table. You opened it up, breaking down in tears when you saw the snowglobe. Everyday you got to live your life was thanks to her, and she was always your motivation to keep going.

Your wound up staring up at the sky, seeing the blue and the sun rays coming down through the tree branches. You chuckled, you knew that if Avy found out what happened to you, she’d be devastated, and she’d also say it wasn’t your fault. Bumping into Jaehyun that day was an accident, but really being close to any agent would have gotten you caught. Even if you were living your own life, you weren’t truly happy, the loneliness might have gotten to you before any agent could.

You had been walking down the stream while you thought back to those days, wiping away some of the tears. Hopefully you could get back to that life, back to freedom, but pain was quick to snap you back to reality. The chip in your shoulder was annoying, but the pain was minimal, although it suddenly flared up and you fell to your knees. You didn’t understand why it was burning all of a sudden but you had to get it out.

Despite the pain you did your best to focus, and actually managed to control your claws. You had put your things off to the side, shoving some cloth into your mouth and digging into your shoulder, ripping the chip out. You took a moment to catch your breath then did your best to clean the wound and rip a bit of your shirt in order to stop the bleeding. It hurt like hell, but you forced yourself to keep moving after a few minutes. You stuck to the stream till you felt cold, getting your socks and shoes back on, returning to the road. 

It wasn’t until the sun was dipping into the horizon that you thought to stop. You had been walking for nearly a day, so you had to find some place to sleep for the night. You hung your bag on a low hanging branch, finding some place and gathering up some leaves to make a bed so you wouldn’t sleep on the cold floor. You were debating whether to make a fire or not. It wasn’t that cold outside, and you weren’t planning on sleeping till sunrise. You were lost in thought when a voice suddenly pulled you back.

“Y/n…”

You froze, slowly looking over to see YangYang approaching you. He had his hands up, moving step by step. You rubbed your eyes, not wanting to believe that he was real.

“It’s me… YangYang… and I’m not going to hurt you… you don’t need to worry, just come back home.” You didn’t say anything. “No one’s upset or anything like that, we’re just worried okay. It’s dangerous to be out here alone.”

You stayed calm, also moving slowly, not caring to listen to any of the words coming out of his mouth. You were tired, but this panic gave you new energy. Once you were close enough you snatched your bag and ran.

“Y/n!”

It wasn’t surprising that he chased after you, but you couldn’t let him catch you. Your plan was to get back to the stream, hide your scent for a bit and climb up a tree or something. It was decent and you were going over it all in your head when you were suddenly tackled. Whoever it was held you tightly and close, making sure you weren’t really hurt. You wound up being pinned down by Lucas, your bag just off to the side.

“Hey…”

You weren’t going to sit still, quickly squirming around. You knew if he had the time his scent could get to you, but you couldn’t let that happen, you weren’t going to. You managed to free your leg and hit him in the groin, scrambling to your feet when he doubled over in pain. You grabbed your bag ready to run again only to see other familiar faces. You looked around, seeing that they had you surrounded, and getting closer with every step.

You swallowed nervously, seeing no easy way out of this. You had an emergency plan, and it seemed now was the time to use it. You quickly reached into your bag and pulled out a knife, holding it out and threatening them all with it. They stopped moving in, all of them putting their hands up, knowing that you were very serious.

“Y/n… you need to come back.” Johnny spoke. “We’ve been worried sick about you.”

“You’re not taking your meds.” Ten added. “You know it won’t be long before you start feeling ill like last time. You need to come home.”

“It’s dangerous out here.” Jaehyun said. “Especially at night.”

“Shut up! You’re just saying things. I am not going back!”

“Y/n it’s not safe for you.” Jeno said. “You need to come-”

“Stop saying that! We’re not some family! You don’t love me and want to look after me! You’re just doing a job and preparing me for some rich asshole to have me as a pet! I am not going back to that hell!”

“Y/n please.” Doyoung took a step forward. “You’re scared, I get that, but you don’t have to be afraid of us. All we’ve done is take care of you, we do care about you.”

“You’re lying!”

“We’re not.” Haechan also moved forward. “Everyone’s worried about you, we just want you safe.”

“Y/n come back with us.” Taeyong said. “It’s for your safety.”

Words couldn’t describe how terrified you were. Your heart was racing so fast a part of you was worried it was going to explode. Your arm was still throbbing from ripping the chip out, and you were exhausted. They outnumbered you, all they needed was a quick shot, or to wait a few minutes for it to get dark and you’d be practically blind. You didn’t want to go back there, you wouldn’t let yourself go back there. You closed your eyes, taking in a deep breath.

“It’s a good thing I don’t heal fast.”

None of them really had the time to process your words before they realized you had turned the knife on yourself and dug it into your chest. They screamed, running to your side, and somehow you managed the strength to pull the knife out and stab the one who got closest to you first, Taeyong. You collapsed to the floor, the world spinning, your chest hurting, but you merely looked up at the darkening sky dazed. At some point you wound up in Kun’s lap.

“Y/n! Y/n come on, stay with me, stay awake.”

“I’m… I’m really… tired.” You felt your eyelids grow heavy. “I think… I think I’m going… to get some sleep…”

“No, no come on, stay awake, please y/n!”

You ignored Kun, seeing Jeno and Doyoung applying pressure and trying to stop the bleeding. You didn’t care much, focusing on the sky above you. It would have been nice to see the stars one last time, but watching the sky grow dark as you slipped under was a good way to go too.

♥♥♥♥♥

“You think she’s going to be okay?”

“Doctor said she’s stable.”

“I meant mentally. Trying to… you know… it’s gonna leave scars.”

“She’ll heal though?”

“I meant mentally.”

“Oh, right, right. I don’t know. Hey, are we allowed to be in here? I know Jeno said it’s okay, but I’m sure the others would approve.”

“We’re looking after her. Think of it like we’re just doing our jobs a little early.”

“That makes sense.”

The sounds of machines slowly woke you, becoming the first of your sense to come back to you. When you opened your eyes you were met with two young, unfamiliar, faces. They had smiles on their faces, standing up and watching you.

“Who… who are you? What… what’s going on… what-”

You tried to sit up only to feel your chest hurt. You pulled back the covers to see the bandage wrapped around you, a pretty dark shade of red staining it.

“Take it easy. The doctor said you need a lot of rest.”

“Doctor…”

“Yeah, but, I’m Chenle, hi, and this is my friend, Jisung. We’re eventually going to be in the dorm with you and-”

“Dorm?”

“Yeah. I think Jeno said he mentioned us to you once and… hey what are you doing?”

“I need to ge out of here.”

It wasn’t long before you realized that you were in the infirmary. You couldn’t stay, you wouldn’t stay, so you did your best to ignore the pain and sat up. Of course you weren’t alone so it wasn’t going to be that easy. Chenle reached over and grabbed your arm.

“You need to stay in bed.”

“Let me go!”

“You’re not-”

Even in your state you started fighting him, trying to get him to let you go but he was determined. He was trying to get you to lay back down but in the struggle you wound up getting your claws out and scratching him across the face. He went still, the room growing quiet, and then all you could hear was him growling. His anger hit you like a wave, worse that Jeno’s or Taeyong’s given that this time, it was directed at you. His grip on you got tighter, making you whimper, but you were quick to try and pull away from him again.

“Chenle!”

Jisung got in front of his friend, trying to get him to let you go, knowing what was going down if he didn’t intervene. You were frantically trying to get out of his grasp, and you did, but the motion caused you to fall out of bed, hitting the floor head first. His anger had gotten worse by then and you were panicking, your own problems and worries gone, replaced by fear. 

Tears stung your eyes and you scrambled under the nearest bed, crawling on the floor to get away, unaware that your chest wound was bleeding and leaving a trail of blood. All the machines had gotten louder as well as you yanked out the needles and other attachments in the fall, so they only added to your anxiety.

“Chenle! You need to calm down man you’re-” Jisung noticed you were out of sight. “Fuck!”

The doors to the infirmary suddenly swung open, Ten running over to the two, noticing the trail of blood on the floor and that you were out of bed. Jungwoo had been right on his tail, focusing on you, letting the other grab Chenle and move him away.

“Chenle you need to calm down. She didn’t mean to do that.”

“She-”

“Did nothing wrong! Now calm down before you make things worse.”

Jungwoo had found you crawling under two beds over from yours, sobbing. When he grabbed you and pulled you up you started screaming, not even aware of what was going on.

“Easy y/n, easy, you’re okay, no one’s going to hurt you.”

“What the hell is going on in here!”

Minseok ran into the infirmary with Taeyong and Kun right behind him. He didn’t care to know what was going on in the moment, more worried about you than anyone else. Your clothes were drenched in blood, and you were coughing some up as well, staining your lips. Minseok had Jungwoo lay you down and hold you down while he looked you over. He glanced up at Ten and Chenle.

“Get him out of here right now! Both of them!” He yelled. “Jungwoo put her back in her own bed. Kun, get me two sedatives, you know where they are.”

You were a screaming mess, trying to get away from Jungwoo now but he wasn’t letting you go anytime soon. Minseok had Kun hold down your arm while he gave you a sedative, letting those effects kick in while he got the IV and monitors back on you. As you calmed down, your own anxiety came back and you tried to get up.

“No, no, none of that.” Minseok cooed, getting you to look at him. “Just breathe for me okay, that’s all. Just breathe and relax, everything’s going to be alright.”

He added the other sedative into your IV, petting your head to soothe you. Your breathing was slowly returning to normal, and you felt tired once more.

“Jungwoo, I need a change of bandages for her, and you two.” He glared at Taeyong and Kun. “Go wait in my office.”

“Minseok.” Taeyong began. “I-”

“Now.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What happened? And I want the truth.”

Taeyong and Kun sat in front of Minseok’s desk. It certainly felt like they were in the principal’s office, but the consequences of their actions would be more than just detention.

“Y/n… woke up in the middle of the night.” Taeyong began. “She went to the kitchen and stabbed herself.”

“I see, and then you smelled blood, rushed her down here and called me.”

“Yes.”

“You know, given her blood loss and how old the wound is I know you’re lying. So I will ask you again, what the fuck happened!”

The two glanced at each other, unsure of how to tell the truth. It wasn’t good for anyone, but they couldn’t lie, not to him.

“She got out.” Kun said. “The other night she escaped and ran off into the woods. When we found her she stabbed herself cause she didn’t want to come back.”

“She… escaped? And stabbed herself… because she would rather die than come back with you…”

It got quiet, Minseok processing everything. When a small laugh escaped his lips the other two got nervous.

“I cannot believe the epic failure your entire team has achieved. You were supposed to look after her, protect her, keep her safe, and you didn’t. I knew she’d be a rebellious case and thought your numbers could handle it, clearly I was wrong. She tried to overdose the other day too.”

“She what!” Kun got to his feet. “You told me her-”

“As if I would tell you the truth given what she tried. I shouldn’t have let her go back with you. Which makes this partially my fault.” Minseok took a breath. “I’m going to report this, and get her transferred to someone better.”

“You can’t do that!” Taeyong spat.

“Do not tell me what I can do! This is for her own sake, and cutting you all out of her life is for the best!”

“Minseok if the higher ups get word that an omega actually escaped the facility, they’ll create harsher restrictions on their outdoor freedoms. I know you have to report this, I do, just please, report what we told you first. Not for our sakes or hers, but for all the omegas here.”

“I know. Your mistakes and her feistiness shouldn’t have consequences for everyone else. Besides, what I report won’t save you, this will lead to your team being investigated and most likely dismissed.”

“Are you serious?” Kun asked. “We didn’t hurt her.”

“You did nothing to prevent that! And you stressed her out enough that death was a better option.”

“72 hours.” Taeyong said. “Give us 72 hours before you report this.”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s all I’m asking, give us time to figure something out here.”

“Figure something out?” Minseok scoffed. “You really think you can find some way to get out of trouble here?”

“Please Minseok. 72 hours, that’s all I’m asking, please.”

“This is stupid.”

“Plea-”

“48.”

“What?”

“You get 48 hours, now get out of my office.”

“But-”

“Take it or I’ll report this within the next ten minutes and have you interrogated in thirty.”

“Fine. Thank you.”

Kun and Taeyong left the office, seeing that Chenle and Jisung had been waiting for them outside with Ten. They all stood, and then Minseok stepped out, he approached the two boys who clearly felt awful for what had happened.

“Listen. I don’t care who let you into the infirmary.” Minseok began. “But I want you to know that what happened in there was absolutely your fault. You guys are still in training, and because of that, you can hurt an omega without touching them. Now I don’t want to see you guys back here again until you’re proper agents. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

“Crystal.”

“Okay. Let this be a lesson to both of you.”

“Is she okay?” Jisung asked.

“She will be. Now get going, you’ve missed enough class time as is.”

Ten took the two boys back to where they should be, trying to cheer them up a bit after their scolding. Tae and Kun followed Minseok back to the infirmary, checking up on you. Jungwoo had stayed behind, watching over you. Minseok checked your vitals, making sure you were stable, and telling the others he put you in a coma to make sure you got rest and healed without any more issues. On his way out he reminded the others of their time limit, and then they explained to Woo what was going on.

“So how are you going to fix this?” Jungwoo asked. “What are you going to do in 48 hours.”

“We’re fucked Taeyong. We deserve what’s coming.”

“I have a plan.” Tae admitted. “I just need to talk to Haechan.”

“Haechan?” Jungwoo questioned. “What’s he gonna do?”

“Fix this.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“No!”

Kun volunteered to stay in the infirmary while the other two returned to the dorm. Taeyong gathered everyone else and briefed them on the situation and what was coming their way. Once that was out of the way he presented his solution, Haechan, well, something the boy had thought of long ago that they could make work now. It wasn’t surprising that the idea was heavily opposed.

“You sound crazy you know that.” Yuta said. “To suggest we change our whole system.”

“Yeah.” Sicheng added. “To remove all omegas from society, that’s gonna change the world as we know it. And you want to use that so we don’t get fired?”

“How does y/n even fit into this?” Lucas asked. “She’s in the infirmary.”

“She’s the key here.” Haechan said. “What happened-”

“That doesn’t change the fact that people are going to fight this.” Doyoung countered. “You’re talking about taking omegas from their families. You think parents are just going to give up their child?”

“Do you know how some of them even live?” Johnny asked. “Do you not remember how y/n’s parents acted when they found out their daughter ran away? They couldn’t care less, didn’t even report it. She was neglected in her own home her whole life, and isolated in school.”

“You know Key’s girl.” Jaehyun added. “She was assaulted at her old school just cause she was an omega. And the other kid in her class was always picked on. Many omegas don’t live a good life in society.”

“Not all omegas are treated like that.” Hendery countered. “Some grow up in loving families and are heartbroken to leave. They were happy and had friends and everything.”

“That’s not always the case and you know it.” YangYang said. “For the most part, despite our efforts, omegas are still bullied and abused, all the government did was lessen the targets and make it all the more lonesome for the omegas who do grow up in society.”

“Hold on, hold on.” Taeil cut in. “What does this have to do with y/n again?”

“She grew up not knowing what it was like to be loved and cared for.” Taeyong began. “So when she came here, and had us looking after her, she got scared. She wasn’t used to people being loving, caring for her, it didn’t feel right, so she fought us, she fought her own nature cause she wasn’t used to it, cause it scared her.”

“And she’s not the only rebellious case we’ve had.” Mark said. “Other omegas can be like that, but y/n was different being the oldest runaway, and having been on suppressants for so long. What happened to her-”

“Is proof, right?” Xiaojun questioned. “That omegas… who are neglected can be so resistant and scared of the system, despite what we’re trying to do, that they might end up hurting themselves. She’s proof of what that kind of environment can lead to. That’s what you want to say?”

“For the most part.” Haechan assured. “It’s the worst outcome we’ve never even thought of. And we should take steps to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“But let’s say we change things.” Jaemin said. “How can the government just take in all the omegas in society? They’re still in school and I know the one we have isn’t designed to house more than a hundred.”

“It was a big change when omegas were first taken.” Jeno said. “This won’t happen overnight, that’s if the higher ups agree to this.”

“Oh they will.” Ten scoffed. “Runaway numbers would become zero in a couple of years, and rebellious cases would be far less than we have now. It’d also save the omegas in question from growing up in a harmful environment. Everyone wins here.”

“What about the omegas who are loved though?” Renjun wondered. “Who’s parents actually care about them?”

“By taking them young the parents would never develop any attachment to the child and vice versa.” Jungwoo said. “There would be no harm, and surely once this is implemented any omega already growing up with their family would be allowed to remain until the age of eighteen.”

“Unless the parents want to get rid of them early.”

“This won’t happen overnight.” Tae said. “We first need to talk to the higher ups and present this properly.”

“This isn’t about us getting out of trouble though.” Haechan added. “This is making sure no one ever goes through what y/n did again. So I should get to work.”

It went quiet. The idea was still a lot, even if the odds seemed to be in their favor. Points were made on both sides, but this wasn’t about them. Everyone kind of went off to do their own thing, although Mark pulled Ten aside.

“How is she? Will she be okay?”

“She’s sleeping and being looked after, she’ll be just fine.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s… she’s traumatized and she’ll always remember what happened… unless we make her forget.”

Mark got hit over the head, looking over to see Johnny glaring at him.

“What the hell is wrong with you!”

“What?”

“The whole reason this department exists is so that doesn’t happen.”

“And what if the higher ups suggest it? We should bring it up first, for her own sake.”

“Mark we-”

“Is she even coming back?”

“Huh?”

“After everything that happened.” Jeno wondered. “What guarantee do we have that she’ll come back to the dorm with us?”

“There is none.” Ten said. “But that doesn’t matter, we should help create some good out of this situation.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The boys each took turns down in the infirmary, not wanting you to be alone even if you were sleeping. Doyoung was down once when Minseok changed your bandages, helping where he could.

“She’s healing a lot faster than before.” Doyoung commented. 

“Yes. It usually develops slowly but can be pushed through injuries, especially one like this.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why did you become a doctor? I mean, one for omegas anyway.”

“I’ve always wanted to help others. For the most part our kind does well on their own, no real need for doctors, although they’re still necessary. Omegas need more care though, and I wanted to provide that.”

“You’re the head doctor here right?”

“Yes, and I’ve never had such a traumatic case. Omegas are such precious things, so full of love and mistreated by animalistic idiots. They are more than their nature, but they truly can’t help it.”

You were kept under until your internal injuries had healed. Minseok stitched up your wound, switching up the medication so you could wake up on your own. He had an idea as to when that would be, so he was there, as was the current person on guard duty, Mark.

“Hey sweetie.” Minseok’s voice was soft, helping you sit up. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay…”

“That’s good. I need to do a check up, is that okay?” You nodded. “I’ll be as quick as possible.”

He went through the usual stuff, giving you the all clear. You were quiet, glancing occasionally at the other boy sitting on the bed next to you. There was nothing to be nervous about, the doctor really helped you relax but there was something you needed to ask.

“Um… doctor…”

“You can call me Minseok. Is everything okay? Does something hurt?”

“No… I feel okay… I just… am I supposed to know you?”

“Um… sweetie do you know his name?” Minseok pointed at the other and you shook your head. “Do you know where you are?”

“A hospital.”

“More specific?”

“I… am I near where I live?”

“Where do you live?”

“I… don’t know… I don’t remember… what happened to me?”

“That’s a little hard to explain, but you’ll be okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Well, I’m-”

“My assistant, and leaving.”

Mark was about to explain when Minseok cut him off and grabbed him, shoving him out of the infirmary. You watched them go, a bit confused, but not saying anything.

“Minseok what the hell?”

“I need to speak with her alone.”

“Why?”

“To figure out whether you jackasses broke her or not!”

“What? We-”

“Get out!”

Minseok gave the boy a death glare, getting him to leave, and then making his way back over to you. He grabbed his clipboard and sat down on the end of the bed. He starts asking you some basic questions, like your name, which you did remember. You didn’t remember much else, besides some vague details about your family, but he seemed happy with what you did know.

“Okay. Can you show me your claws?”

“My claws? I don’t-”

You hadn’t noticed but once he asked you were doing as you were told. You held your hands out to him and actually pulled out your claws on command. You freaked out for a second but he grabbed your arms and told you to calm down.

“Easy. It’s normal, I have them too.” He showed you his. “You’ll learn to control them on your own eventually.”

“Okay…”

“Well, they’re in good condition. Although I don’t know if your fangs have come in yet.”

“Fangs? I have those too.”

“Eventually. Do you mind?”

“Um… no.”

He had you put your claws away and he leaned forward. He put some latex gloves on and checked your teeth. It felt a bit uncomfortable but he was quick.

“So?”

“They’re coming in, but they’re still very small. It won’t bother you for a while, and when it does I can give you something for the pain. Now, how does your chest feel?”

“My chest… um… I feel a bit sore.”

“That’s right. Now I don’t want you to get scared okay.”

“What…”

“You were in an accident.”

“I was?”

“Yes, you got hurt, rather badly, and I think maybe that’s why you have amnesia. I do need to check your injury, is that okay?”

“Yeah…”

You laid back down, shaking a bit when his hands hovered over the stitches. He told you it was okay and that it would be completely healed in a couple of days.

“You must be hungry. I’ll get you something to eat okay. You just stay right there.”

“Okay.”

You definitely didn’t need to be spoon fed, but you let him anyway. It was then he explained a bit more about where you were and why. You were just glad to be somewhere safe and with nice people. After feeding you Minseok told you to get some rest, tucking you in so you could sleep. On his way out he bumped into Jeno.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see y/n. Is she up?”

“I just put her to sleep.”

“Oh, so I’ll come back later.”

“No. You and the others are not allowed to see y/n.”

“What? Why?”

“Because she doesn’t remember anything and I don’t need any of you triggering her memories.”

“She doesn’t remember?”

“And that’s a good thing. I’m going to have her reassigned to someone else for her own sake.”

“But-”

“I don’t wanna hear it. Go! And I don’t want to see you or anyone else from your team down here. Got it?”

“Yeah…”

♥♥♥♥♥

“I guess Taeyong is busy.”

It wasn’t surprising to Minseok that at some point his office would be intruded upon, he was expecting it. Although what was surprising was that Taeyong wasn’t present among the little group. Instead he was left to deal with Jaehyun, Haechan, and Taeil.

“He’s on an assignment.” Taeil corrected. “So what’s this about.”

“I don’t know, you tell me. After all, you three came to my office.”

“You’re going to request that y/n be reassigned.” Jaehyun reminded. “Why?”

“For her safety of course.”

“Really? You of all people should know that she won’t be comfortable with anyone else.”

“Even if she doesn’t remember us.” Haechan added. “We were practically her first everything. We’re already connected, you can’t have someone else look after her.”

“You have a point there, I wish I would have thought of that… oh wait, I did. I’m recommending that once she’s in better health and her mental state is stable that she be claimed.”

“What!”

“You can’t be serious!” 

“Minseok you can’t do that!”

“I have final say over issues regarding her health! You all have caused damage, and out of trauma she’s forgotten that. Being around you may be comfortable for her but it puts her at risk of remembering what happened, and I will not put her in that position.”

“Please-”

“I’ve already submitted the paperwork, even if I hadn’t, my mind’s made up.” Minseok took a breath. “You guys already got out of trouble. You made your case to the higher ups and even though I rather not admit it, you did good. That’s something that should have been in the works a long time ago before it came to this. You got off easy, accept that and let y/n go.”

“You can’t be serious.” Jaehyun said. “She-”

“I know she means a lot to you. And I know that what happened can’t really be blamed on you. She doesn’t remember you, she doesn’t remember what happened here. She’s been through enough, she deserves a fresh start, don’t you think?”

“Will she be okay?” Taeil asked. “Can you promise that?”

“Taeil!” Haechan spat. “You can’t-”

“Will she?”

“I’ll make sure she meets with good agents, and as the head doctor I get a say in who will ultimately look after her. She’ll be alright.”

“Good.”

“Good. Are we finished here?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you should get going. And a reminder that none of you are allowed in the infirmary until she’s been moved. I’ll inform you of that.”

“Thanks.” 

The three left disappointed, but knowing they couldn’t do much else. Taeil was more concerned with telling the others, moreso Taeyong once he got back. At least they could all try and find comfort in knowing that she would be alright without them.

♥♥♥♥♥

“This is your room.”

You only spent a few more days in the infirmary before Minseok took you somewhere else. You were nervous but he made sure you were okay. The room was small, having the basic essentials, but no need for a kitchen or anything like that, since you’d get your food from the cafeteria. It was comfortable and you happily bounced on the bed. 

“I’m glad you like it. Your clothes should be in the closet.”

“My clothes?”

“Yes. When you were brought here some of your clothes were as well. Everything in this room is yours, even if you don’t remember it.”

“Really…” You grabbed the stuffed animal on the pillow, a small smile creeping on your lips, before fading. “Will I ever remember?”

“I’m not sure, but I will say this. If you try to, it’ll only hurt you. So it’s best not to worry about it, if your memories come back, they’ll do so on their own. It’s like healing but emotionally, you can’t rush that.”

“Thanks, for everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me. We look after you guys, it’s what we do.”

“Still, I must be trouble, especially with my amnesia.”

“Actually, you’re a lot less trouble than most. You’re very well behaved.”

You chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“I do need to get going, but you won’t be alone for long.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I’m a doctor y/n, I’m not the one who’s going to look after you all the time.”

“Oh…”

“Hey it’s okay. You’re going to meet some other agents, nice people, they’ll help you adjust and make sure you’re happy. I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Good. And hey, if you’re ever feeling low, you can always come down to the infirmary and visit.”

“I will.”

“Alright, I gotta go. Make yourself at home and someone will be by later.”

“Thanks again.”

“No problem.”

You explored the little room, closet full of clothes, along with some boxes with things to unpack, pretty nice bathroom, a soft bed, it was all really great. Although you were curious about the outside. The seemingly endless hallway you had entered from had to lead somewhere. The building was huge and there was so much more you wanted to see.

You approached the door and tried to open it only to discover that it was locked. There was only one handle and that didn’t have a lock on it, then you noticed the palm scanner next to the door. You remembered Minseok had used that to open the door and not some key, which was a pretty cool security system.

You placed your hand on the scanner, waiting for the light to turn green but it didn’t. Instead it flashed red. The color should have told you enough but you still tried the door. You didn’t understand why you were locked in your own room. You were about to try again when you noticed the door handle move on its own and quickly backed up. A little scared of whoever was about to come in.

“Hello, I-” He stopped when he noticed you were right in front of him. “Sorry, I didn’t think… hi, my name is Minhyuk, I’m here to, well, show you around.”

“Like… like a tour?”  
“Yeah, guess that’s a better word.”

“I’d like that.”

He seemed nice and you were certainly comfortable around him. He talked about the building and how everything worked, suggesting to go down to the cafeteria to get you some food as well. That place was pretty big and smelled incredible. Even though you were supposed to stay with him you couldn’t help but wander off, trying to find the source of this thing that smelled amazing.

The place was a bit crowded, it was the middle of the day so it made sense. You didn’t really know where you were going, and wound up bumping into someone and falling to the floor. You quickly apologized, and they helped you up to your feet. You smiled at them, and thanked them for their help, although you wound up staring.

“Are you okay, y/n?”

“Yeah… do I… wait how did you know my name?”

“Ah… lucky guess. I heard-”

“YangYang.” Minhyuk came over and gently pulled you back. “Aren’t you working?”

“Always.”

“Then you should get back to it.”

“I will. It was nice… meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too.”

You smiled and waved him off, even though you didn’t notice the annoyance on Minhyuk’s face. He put on a smile for you and got you some food, explaining how things worked for you there. The food was as good as it smelled and you ate your fill before going outside. It was nice to get some fresh air and to feel the sun after being in the infirmary for so long.

Besides Minhyuk you met with others. You got to know them a bit, share meals, and spend time outside. You really liked the outdoors, preferring to have picnics. Even if you were enjoying yourself you always felt like something was missing. One day while you were out you were left alone for a while. A frisbee landed close by and you went to grab it, handing it back over to the owner.

You looked up at the sun, seeing the blue sky and pretty clouds. You kept your eyes up as you walked back, wondering if maybe you could sleep outside. When you felt the blanket beneath your feet you sat down. It took you a moment before you realized it wasn’t actually your blanket, seeing someone sitting there with you.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“Hi…”

“Hi… I didn’t mean to… I thought this was mine, I should go.”

“You don’t have to.”

“What?”

“You can stay here… if you want…”

“But… but aren’t you looking after someone?”

“No. I like to come out here alone sometimes, enjoy the sun, who are you with?”

“Um, Baekhyun, he’s really nice.”

“Yeah he is, funny too right?”

“Oh yeah very.”

“Is he your… is he your caretaker?”

“No, I don’t have one yet, wait you’re an alpha right?”

“Yeah…”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Can I sleep outside?”

“Hm?”

“It’s really nice out and I’m told it doesn’t snow so wouldn’t it be-”

“That’s true, but I’m afraid not. It gets colder at night and you could get sick.”

“Oh…” You yawned. “That makes sense…”

“You sleeping okay?”

“For the most part…”

“Hey, you can always take a nap out here, while the sun is out.”

“Maybe when Baekhyun gets back I can-”

“Or you can just stay and take a nap right now. I don’t bite.”

You giggled. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Of course.”

He moved over so you could sit next to him. You smiled, you probably shouldn’t have stuck around but there was something about him. You leaned against him, feeling nice and comfortable despite not knowing him.

“I… I never got your name.”

“Right. I’m Lucas… and you?”

“Y/n.”

“That’s lovely.”

Since you had an alpha with you it was a good chance to ask questions. You still had plenty, but you felt more comfortable with Lucas than any of the others you had met so far. At some point though you did doze off, your head resting in his lap. He watched you sleep, gently petting your head.

“Y/n!”

You snapped awake when you heard your name, seeing Baekhyun pulling you to your feet. You were still drowsy so you weren’t sure what was happening.

“You scared me, don’t wander off like that. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“What? No. I was just talking with Lucas and-”

“Thanks for looking after her but we’ll be going now.”

“Yeah, just, take it easy, she’s still sleepy. Has she been getting enough sleep?”

“She’s fine. Thanks.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Lucas watched as you stumbled behind Baekhyun, waving back at him, and he waved too. He didn’t want to stick around long, so he made his way back to the dorm room. He was only a few steps in when Jungwoo suddenly tackled him.

“Ya!”

“Why do you smell like her!”

“What!”

“Y/n! Did you see her?”

“Yes.”

“What!”

Jeno was suddenly shoving Jungwoo off, smelling Lucas. He was quickly shoved off and Lucas pulled himself to his feet.

“Can you both calm down.”

“How is she?” Jeno asked. “Is she doing alright?”

“She’s-”

“Did you have fun?”

Kun was suddenly in the room. He didn’t need to get any closer to know your scent was on Lucas, and pretty fresh too.

“I miss her…”

“We all do. You didn’t do anything to get in trouble did you?”

“No, she wandered over to me outside…”

“Funny. YangYang told me she bumped into him at the cafeteria once before.”

“Does that mean she misses us?” Jeno asked. “It sounds like she finds her way to us.”

“Maybe, but it’s best we keep our distance. For her sake.”

Jaehyun had been lurking over the conversation, drawn to your scent. He refused to hope that it was you, and he was right. It had been a very long time since any of them had seen you, but they understood you were better off. He made his way to Taeyong’s room, barging in without knocking.

“Where is she?”

“Excuse me?”

“Y/n, what room is she in.”

“What makes you think I know that? I’m on the list of people who are to avoid her too remember.”

“But you can ask Sicheng to find out.”

“Why do you want to know where she is? You’ll get in trouble, we’ll all be in trouble.”

“I don’t… I have something of hers… and I’ve been meaning to give it back.”

“Jaehyun.”

“I’ll be quick about it… promise.”

“Fine. Go ask Sicheng.”

“Thanks.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Jaehyun took a breath and knocked before opening the door. He was still nervous but kept his cool. He expected to see you, but he didn’t, then he realized the bathroom door was open, and the sound of the shower head running finally registered.

“Oh shit.”

“Is someone there?” You stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, seeing a boy by the door. “Oh, I didn’t know I was meeting someone else.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were in the shower.”

“That’s okay. I’ll just get dressed real quick and-”

“No, no, I’m not staying. I just wanted to give you something.”

“Oh, did I need my med refill? Or something new?”

“Not that.” Jaehyun holds up the snowglobe. “I believe this is yours.”

“Mine…”

You took the snowglobe from him, staring at it. Even if you didn’t remember it definitely felt like it was yours. It made you happy, but sad at the same time, and you shaked it to see the snow. You were quiet and Jae took that as a sign to leave. He was about to put his hand on the scanner when you grabbed him and pulled him back.

“You can stay…”

“I don’t think-”

“Please… you seem nice and I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“For a little while then, and get dressed.”

“I will. Oh and what’s your name?”

“Jaehyun.”

“Y/n.”

“I know.”

You put the snowglobe down and got dressed, Jaehyun didn’t peek even if he wanted to. You jumped on the bed, towel still in your hair, and grabbed the snowglobe. You shaked it again to see the snow.

“So how did you know this was mine? Where did I get it?”

“I… I was there to pick you up. You wanted that snowglobe more than anything, but I’m afraid I don’t know where it comes from.”

“That’s okay, maybe I’ll remember it someday.”

“Maybe. How have you been settling in?”

“I’ve been good, this place is really cool, although I need to see the doctor soon.”

“What’s so bad about that?”

“I don’t know. I’m all healed up… I think he just needs to do a check up and figure out who I’m comfortable with.”

“Who would that be?”

“I don’t know. Everyone’s so nice but I don’t really understand the idea of connecting with someone.”

“It’s in your nature to get attached to an alpha, I know that may-”

“It does make sense though. I’ve always felt like something was wrong, or missing, besides my memories. But I haven’t felt a connection with anyone… am I broken?”

“No, not at all. We have a lot of omegas here and based on your past a handful are chosen to meet you. It’d be too overwhelming and time consuming for you to meet every agent here. But if you don’t feel… comfortable with anyone you’ve met so far don’t be afraid to tell the doctor. This is about you being happy, that’s what matters most.”

“But I don’t want special treatment or anything like that. If I keep saying no then-”

“It doesn’t matter. If you’re not happy now then you never will be and that’s not what we want.”

“Okay, okay.” You yawned. “I’ll be honest about how I feel.”

“Sleepy already?”

“No, no, I’m fine.”

“You sure? You look tired. Have you been sleeping okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Y/n, I need you to be honest here.”

“I just have a little bit of trouble sometimes. No big deal.”

“It is. If you’re not sleeping well that’s not good for your health. Maybe we can get you some sleeping pills.”

“No, I don’t…”

“Are you having nightmares?”

“I don’t remember them…”

“Doesn’t change the fact that they’re affecting you.”

“Can you stay… until I fall asleep…”

“Me?”

“Yeah… it might be easier if someone’s around… so I know for sure I’m not alone.”

“If you think that will help, then I’ll stay.”

“Thanks.”

You were always tired for the most part, but you never said anything about it, wanting to enjoy everything else. Your hair was dry and Jaehyun tucked you in. It did feel nice to have someone with you and sleep came easier then. Jaehyun kept his word, sticking around until he was sure you were asleep.

He wanted to stay, he was already going to be in trouble with Taeyong, but he knew he couldn’t. He quietly got up, unable to hold back his own desire to give you a small kiss on your head. The others were also going to be mad at him for having your scent on him, so it was best to shower as soon as possible. He was making his way to the door when he heard you whimpering, and then it hit him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

He saw you tossing around in bed, crying out, you were in heat. His eyes glanced at the button by the nightstand, he wasn’t even sure if you knew about it. He should have left but if he was going to get in trouble it might as well be for something worth it. He went over to the bed, waking you with a kiss, glad to feel your lips again. You opened your eyes, quietly watching him as he pulled away.

“What… what’s happening…”

“It’s okay, I’m here, you’ve gone into heat.”

“Heat? I…”

“This is your first time.”

“It feels… weird…”

“Yeah, yeah I can imagine, but I’m here, I’m going to help you.”

“You are…”

“Yeah, do you trust me?”

“I do.”

He pressed his lips against yours, pulling the blankets down and hooking his finger on the hem of your shorts, tugging them down. It felt weird for him to be doing that but weren’t lying when you said you trusted him. You didn’t know him well but a part of you felt like you did. He rubbed his fingers against your panties for a moment before moving them aside and feeling your core. Your grip on him tightened.

“It’s okay, this isn’t your first time.”

“It feels like it…”

“I know. I’ll go slow.”

“No, no don’t. I can’t… it hurts…”

“It’ll hurt more if I don’t take it easy.”

“You said this wasn’t my first time…”

“Y/n.”

“I said I trust you. Please.”

“Tell me if it hurts.”

You nodded your head and he didn’t hesitate to give you what you asked for. His lips were on your neck, pressing needy kisses and leaving bruises. It felt good and you just wanted more, which he happily obliged. His fingers rubbed between your folds before one entered you, a feeling like nothing before. For the first time you kissed him, wanting to taste him. You got lost in the feeling of him, your hands wrapped tightly around him. The rest of the night might have ended up being a blur but it felt wonderful.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

Jaehyun sat in Minseok’s office, hands between his legs, head down. There were cameras in every omega room, and since she was still new it was being monitored more often, so it wasn’t surprising that he was scolded when he got back to his dorm. It was the middle of the day when he did go back, having been caught trying to leave in the morning and he couldn’t just leave again, not after spending the night.

“My job… she was…”

“Jaehyun she bit you.”

“I know…”

“It does nothing unlike an alpha bite, but that doesn’t change what happened. Why were you there?”

“I wanted to give her back her snowglobe. I forgot it was still in the dorm and I know that means a lot to her.”

“Why did you stay?”

“Because she asked me too… multiple times… I didn’t want to upset her.”

“And you also didn’t want to leave her.”

“I’m sorry… I know we’re supposed to stay away for her own sake-”

“If anyone were to claim her now it would only cause issues.”

“Are you-”

“Jaehyun listen to me closely. I will not deny that despite everything she still trusts, all of you, even if she doesn’t remember. I’m going to recommend she go back to the dorm with you, let her adjust herself, and then have one of you bite her.”

“Minseok-”

“From there and even before then, can I trust you won’t do something stupid to trigger her memories?”

“Yes.”

“If it goes wrong, I have no doubt the higher ups would demand she be… reset, and I would suggest the same thing. I’m giving you another chance, a last chance, don’t blow it.”

“We won’t.”

“Good. I’ll leave it to you to figure out the rest. She should be back in your dorm by tomorrow.”

“Got it.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You were nervous, a small bag with you. When Jaehyun came back you were happy to see him, and quickly confused when he asked you to pack a bag. Apparently you would be moving into his dorm with the rest of his friends. Even if it seemed weird, the idea of not being alone was nice. You certainly weren’t expecting everyone to be there to greet you, but you were quite happy to see some familiar faces.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending is open to interpretation. She has been returned to the NCT dorm, and eventually one of them has to claim her so that can be whoever you want. I'll be writing something within the next few weeks that takes place in the same universe, but in the past with different boys and a different situation, so you can look forward to that if you like. It'll probably be within the A/B/O series of mine. And if any of you want me to write more to this and I guess continue it in a way, let me know. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

“Baby, it’s morning, time to get up.”

“No… five more minutes…”

“Come on, breakfast is ready now, you have to eat. You have to see the doctor today too.”

“Hm…”

You rolled over, pulling up the covers to hide your face. Jaehyun merely chuckled over your actions. Not wanting to get outta bed was common after long nights of playing games with the younger ones, but today he couldn’t allow it. Since he knew you had no real intention to move, not even for food, he reached over and picked you up in his arms, blanket and all. A small chuckle escaped your lips but you just curled up against him and kept the blanket close.

“Make room.” Jaehyun called as he went to the kitchen. “Sleepy head incoming.”

“Oh, hand her over.” Lucas called, making grabby hands. “I call dibs.”

Jae rolled his eyes but got you into Lucas’s lap. You had your back against his chest, an arm around your stomach keeping you from falling over. You made sure the blanket was at least still covering your legs, not wanting to lose all the warmth from the bed. Lucas placed a kiss on your cheek, holding up some food to your lips. It smelled good and since you were already there you might as well eat. You opened your mouth and Lucas happily fed you.

“This is good…” You mumbled. “Who made it?”

“Jaemin I think.”

“He’s the best cook.”

“Ya!” You suddenly heard Doyoung complain and laughed. “What about me? Or Taeyong?”

“Nana is best cook today.”

“That’s so not fair.”

“I don’t make the rules.”

“You just did!”

You laughed and leaned back against Lucas, opening your mouth and whining to be fed. He happily complied and fed you until you were full, then set you down on the couch while he helped clean up. Although you didn’t get to doze off back to sleep as someone crawled on top of you, nuzzling your neck.

“Stop.” You giggled. “It tickles.”

“I heard I’m best cook.”

“For today, yes.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that. How about I make you a snack for later.”

“Can’t I have it now?”

“No, you need an incentive since I know you don’t wanna go to the doctors.”

“I’m perfectly fine, I don’t need a check up.”

“Then you have nothing to be worried about.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Sure, either way you should get dressed, the infirmary is cold.”

“Carry me.”

“Are you that lazy?”

“Jeno!” You yelled. “Jeno!”

“Aish, alright, alright, I’ll take you.”

“Nope!”

Jeno jumped over the couch and tackled Jaemin off of you. The two tussled around for a moment before Jeno jumped to his feet and quickly scooped you up in his arms. You laughed, hands wrapped around his neck, sticking your tongue out at Jaemin.

“I still expect my snack.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know princess.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.” You kissed Jeno’s cheek. “My prince, can you take me to get dressed?”

“Of course.”

“See, a true gentleman.”

You waved at Jaemin as Jeno took you to his room. Your clothes were all over the dorm, so it didn’t matter who’s room you were in, there was always something for you to change into. Despite your words you did make Jeno sit with a blanket over his head while you dressed, it was too early for any of them to see you in your panties.

“Oh, by the way, I think we’ll be getting new roommates.”

“New roommates?”

“Well, I guess team members.”

“That’s exciting, I look forward to meeting them.”

“Yeah, they-” A knock at the door interrupted. “Come in.”

“No! No don’t come in! I don’t have a shirt on!”

You scrambled to get a shirt on before opening the door. Jaehyun was patiently waiting on the other side, and you knew it was time to go. You told Jeno you were going and followed Jaehyun out of the dorm. You knew the building a bit, but you knew you could easily get lost. When you got to the infirmary Minseok greeted you both and you didn’t feel so nervous anymore. Minseok went through the usual check ups, and you assure him you felt good. It was just the two of you, as Jaehyun was asked to wait in the office.

“How have you been adjusting in the dorm?”

“Okay for the most part.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Not a problem, just a lot of scents around me, and there will be new ones.”

“New ones?”

“Jeno said we’re getting new roommates.”

“Oh, that should be exciting. So you like it there?”

“Yeah, it’s much nicer than being alone.”

“That’s good to hear.”

After your exam you waited outside Minseok’s office while he talked to Jaehyun. Even if you wanted to listen in, which you weren’t even sure you could do yet, the office was soundproof. So you’d just have to sit and wait, chewing on a snack, while Jaehyun talked to the doctor. You could only hope it was all good things.

♥♥♥♥♥

“How is she?”

“Isn’t that something you should know?” Jae questioned. “Isn’t that part of the reason for her check ups.”

“I want your perspective.”

“Ah… well, she seems to be doing well, happy. If it’s otherwise I’m sure you’d know.”

“Indeed.”

“So… is she doing okay?”

“Yes, a little overwhelmed by your numbers, but quite happy. Have you all decided yet?”

“Decided what?”

“Who’s going to claim her?”

“Oh, that, no, we haven’t discussed it yet. Why? Is it about time?”

“More or less, and it’s probably best to do so before something triggers her memories.”

“You think it will happen?”

“The chances are high considering she’s with all of you again, but she is better off even with the danger. You need to talk about it, one of you has to be responsible for her beyond the job, and you know which of you qualify.”

“Understood, I’ll relay the message.”

“And don’t forget to talk to her about these things, this is ultimately her choice, you need to make her aware of her options.”

“Got it.”

You jumped to your feet when Jaehyun walked out of the office. He seemed to be in a good mood, so you could relax knowing there was no problem. When you got back to the dorm you ran off to find Jaemin, having been promised a special treat. Jaehyun on the other hand went looking for Taeyong, who was in his room with Kun. He knocked before letting himself in.

“Back already.” Taeyong commented. “What did the doctor say?”

“She’s doing well, but we do need to talk about who’s gonna claim her.”

“Already there I see.”

“What’s there to talk about though?” Kun wondered. “She already made her choice.”

“What?”

“You. Jaehyun, she bit you, she chose you.”

“She… she was in heat and… she probably would have bitten whoever was there.”

“Do you not want the responsibility? Is that it?”

“No! I…. yes… I don’t know…”

“Use your words.” Tae chuckled. “What’s the problem?”

“I don’t know… I just don’t think I’ll be good enough… or that I’m the right person for her…”

“I see. Well, we can still talk with the others about this, but it’s ultimately her choice. There’s no rush right now, but still, this isn’t something you can ignore.”

“I know…”

“We’ll talk more about this tomorrow, but you are explaining the bite to her.”

“Okay… I can do that.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You dragged Jaemin to the kitchen once you found him, pulling him away from the others and demanding your snack. He went step by step with you, even though you’d probably never trust yourself to make it like he does. When he finished though it was just as good and you munched on it happily.

“Jeno told me we’re getting new people.”

“Yeah, they’re still in training but are ready to shadow the older hyungs.”

“Won’t I be a problem though?”

“Not really, you’re a very good girl, so you’ll be no trouble. They just aren’t allowed to help you out, you come to the rest of us for that, okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.”

Since it was still early you went to bother Sicheng and Yuta to take you outside for lunch. It was your favorite place to be, under the shade of a tree in someone’s arms. Although sometimes you’d stare out at the treeline and wonder what else was out there. You couldn’t really remember what your life was like before coming there.

“What kind of accident was I in?” You suddenly asked. “That made me forget…”

“Um…” Yuta gave Sicheng a worried glance. “We don’t really know…”

“The doctor didn’t tell you?”

“No, he said there’s no point talking about it. My memories should come back on their own but I shouldn’t try to push anything. It’s just… it must have been bad if I forgot everything…”

“That’s in the past though.” Sicheng assured. “What matters is that you’re okay now, and happy.”

“Yeah… it’s just sometimes I wonder what I was like before.”

“Well maybe one day you will. Although even if you don’t remember some things stick subconsciously. Surely you’ve always been this kind and adorable.”

You blushed. “That doesn’t count!”

“It absolutely counts.”

Sicheng pulled you into his arms and peppered you in kisses, making you giggle, a quick way to move on from the dangerous subject matter. You stayed out until sunset, already a bit sleepy, Yuta carrying you back to the dorm. He set you down in one of the rooms, letting you rest before dinner was ready. Although you didn’t get to nap as someone knocked and let themselves in. You sleepily looked over and saw Jaehyun sit at the edge of the bed.

“Hi…” You yawned. “Dinner’s ready?”

“No, not quite. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh… what is it…”

“Nothing bad I promise. Should I come back? I didn’t mean to interrupt your nap.”

“No it’s okay. Better to not sleep so I’m not awake at night.”

“Alright.”

“So what is it?”

“Well… I know you don’t know much about omegas, right?”

“Only what you’ve told me…”

“Which isn’t much, but there’s this… important thing…”

“Um… if you don’t wanna talk about this then-”

“No it’s ok, we need to talk about this.” Jae took a breath. “Have you ever heard of a mating bite?”

“No… but it… feels… familiar?”

“Yeah, I’m sure someone mentioned it to you before.”

“Right… so what is it?”

“Well… a mating bite is something an alpha and beta can do. When they… find someone who they really care about, a mating bite can bond them, make them closer. The bond allows you to connect to the other person on a deeper level, better understand them, and care for them.”

“That sounds nice… why I can’t I do that?”

“I… I actually don’t know… but that doesn’t mean someone can’t bond with you. Both people don’t have to bite each other to form the bond. Although when it comes to your kind, a bond is very important and… I could imagine deeper given how sensitive you already are.”

“Oh… okay.”

You took your shirt off but Jaehyun quickly got red and grabbed your hands. He couldn’t look at you, despite having seen you very naked before, but it was just so unexpected.

“What are you doing?”

“I… you said I need to form a bond… so I have to get bitten, right?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t have to be me. The rest of us still need to talk about this.”

“Oh, so you’ll pick someone for me.”

“No, no, this is ultimately your choice, we just need to talk among ourselves to make sure we know what’s going on and to help you.”

“Help me choose?”

“Yes, whoever you pick, you should feel comfortable with them.”

“Oh, so like what was happening before? Finding an agent that I’m comfortable with so they can… bond with me…”

“Pretty much.”

“I… I don’t know… I didn’t think this would come up so soon, I’m sure Taeyong knows more.”

“Okay, well, thanks for telling me, I guess I have a lot to think about.”

“Yeah… me too… I should go… help in the kitchen, dinner should be ready soon.”

“Okay.”

Once you were alone you put your shirt back on, realizing how rash your actions had been. You weren’t lying when you said that the bond sounded nice, but you didn’t know what it really meant for you. Everyone in the dorm was great, and you got along with all of them, so the fact you had to bond with one of them, you didn’t know if you could choose someone, especially since you hadn’t known them for so long.

Your thoughts didn’t dwell on that for long as the smell of food got your attention and you went to the kitchen. With everyone around and conversations left and right you were quick to forget what had been troubling you. It was a problem for later, for now you just wanted to live in the moment and enjoy the company of those around you. Although you didn’t know how badly or how quickly things could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was enough demand for more that I just had to write it, I also did have more to tell so lucky you guys, and I'm sure you know where the angst will come from.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly my first time writing smut, so definitely not gonna be what you expect but I would hope still enjoyable to some degree. I like the world I built and could keep going with it but for now this is just a fun little idea that came to mind.


End file.
